Percabeth: Reencarnación
by elisapaula9
Summary: Annabeth tenía un vida perfecta, Chase era un apellido de renombre pero tod cambia cuando conoce a Percy, y claro s uapellido tenía que ser Jackson, cuando parecía que todo en la vida de Annabeth iba perfecta su padre la compromete con Luke Castellan. Annabeth tendrá que enfrentar varias muertes y su nueva condición.
1. Malditos Apellidos

**Esta es mi nueva historia espero que os guste, esta historia trata de Percabeth mucho Percabeth, es una de mis parejas favoritas.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son creación de Rick Riordan no míos, yo los utilizo para mi historia.**

1 Malditos apellidos

Mi vida era perfecta, todo era cuanto yo quise, era la persona más feliz que había en el mundo pero toda felicidad tiene un comienzo y un final y el mío era uno de los peores, no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo ese final.

Nací en una familia de buena cuna, mi madre me solía describir como un ángel, mi pelo como el oro y mis ojos como tormentas unidos eran una combinación única y mi madre siempre me lo recordaba, según ella los dioses me habían favorecido con una belleza infinita y con una inteligencia perfecta y por ello me llamo Annabeth, Anna significa que lo dioses me han favorecido y Beth era el final del nombre de mi abuela Elizabeth.

Mi niñez fue simplemente perfecta, yo aprendía rápido y mi institutriz no sabía ya que enseñarme, me encantaba leer, cuando leía me sumergía en un nuevo mundo del que no quería salir, mi padre el ver que no tenía nada que hacer me enseño el negocio familiar, la pesca, me enseño cada uno de los trucos para que algún día yo me encargara del negocio, era la niña perfecta que nunca levantaba una voz, yo era la que siempre seguía las normas, pasará lo que pasase.

Chase era un apellido por aquel entonces de reyes, todos quien tenían ese apellido se merecían respeto, mi familia contaba de cuatro miembros, mi padre, un hombre maduro de pelo rubio originario de Inglaterra donde era lo más normal ser rubio, de ojos castaños, mi madre una mujer preciosa de aquí, ella tenía un pelo castaño siempre peinado y unos ojos grises como los míos, nada normales y por ello en su juventud era una de las mujeres más solicitadas, también estaba mi abuela materna, esa mujer que siempre me consentía pasara lo que pasara, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, y por último estaba mi hermano mayor, Malcom, él era rubio como yo o mi padre y tenía los ojos grises como yo y mi madre, él podría ser una gran conquistador si no se pasara horas y horas en la biblioteca y llevara unas gafas horribles porque le gustan.

A medida que fui creciendo más y más hombres se sumaban para intentar conquistarme, mi belleza los hacía enloquecer y mi inteligencia los remataba, mi aspecto físico no era normal en aquel lugar, por lo cual una rubia de ojos grises llamaba mucha la atención, pero a mi daba absolutamente igual cualquiera de ellos, yo no quería enamorarme porque quería vivir mi vida sin atarme, pero como buena heredera algún día me casaría con el pretendiente que eligiera mi familia.

El amor llego cuando menos lo esperaba, nunca creí que un mercado me rebelaría a quien sería el ocupante de mi corazón, estaba con mi inmaculado vestido blanco comprando cuando otro joven pretendiente me ofreció una manzana y para no ser descortés la acepte, con las compras terminadas me encaminé hacia mi hogar cuando intente comer un poco de mi manzana esta se cayó de mi mano, y de repente una mano la cogió antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Las manzanas están para comer no para tirar, una dulce voz habló.

Levante la mirada y fue amor a primera vista.

Él tenía el cabello negro como el azabache, era musculoso pero no demasiado, era un par de centímetros más alto que yo y sus ojos me cautivaron eran de color verde como el mismísimo mar.

-No la tiraba, se me había caído, explique.

-Ya decía yo que una chica tan bella como lo eres no tiraría una preciada manzana, me cortejó.

-¿Eso es un cortejo? Pregunte sonriendo.

-Si vos queréis que lo sea lo es, me sonrió.

Nos encaminamos juntos a nuestras casas.

-¿Cuándo te podré ver de nuevo? Pregunto

-Me veras cuando lo deseéis con tanta fuerza que apareceré, le respondí.

-Entonces siempre estaremos juntos.

Cortó la distancia que nos separaba, sus labios eran salados y me enloquecían.

-Quiero saber vuestro nombre, dijo.

-Annabeth

-Precioso, sonrió.

-¿Y el vuestro? Pregunte

-Percy

-¿Percy, Percy Jackson? Pregunte temiendo.

-El mismo que viste y calza.

-Esto no es bueno, susurre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo soy una Chase.

-¿Una Chase? Pregunto el temiendo.

-Sí.

-Con todas las chicas que hay en esta ciudad y me tengo que enamorar de una Chase, se quejo.

-Con todos los pretendientes que tengo, soy tan suertuda que me he enamorado de un Jackson, dije levantando la cabeza.

-Ahora que he probado tus labios no puedo dejarlos, son como una droga para mí, dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me mordí inconscientemente el labio inferior, esperaba con ansias sus carisias, esperaba que me besara hasta dejarme sin sentido pero lo único que hizo fue darme un beso corto en mi mejilla y después se marcho en otra dirección dejándome sola.

Cuando llegue a casa saludé a mis padres y me pase por la biblioteca a saludar a mi hermano que ni se inmuto.

Cuando entre mis aposentos mi corazón me dolía, sentía que me faltaba su presencia, ahora que lo había conocido no podía estar sin él, nunca creí nada de los miles de libros de romance que había leído, nunca creí que fuera verdad las mariposas en el estomago, o la inconsciente sonrisa que me aparecía en los labios al recordarlo, nuca creí que una persona estaba destina para nosotros hasta que lo conocí. De entre todos los chicos que hay tenía que ser un Jackson, por primera vez en dieciséis años que tenía de vida maldije mi apellido.

No me permití nunca enamorarme por el simple hecho de que cuando creciera mi familia elegiría a mi futuro esposo y yo no tenía ni voz ni voto para ello, no quería enamorarme para luego sufrir porque nunca podríamos estar juntos, y llega él y me trastoca mi mundo.

Ahora odiaba los apellidos.


	2. El chivato, el novio y la familia

**Este el siguiente capítulo, espero que os este gustando, gracias por leer.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son creación de Rick Troll, perdón Riordan yo los utilizo para mis historias, si tengo más.**

2 El chivato, el novio y la familia

En la ciudad era conocida la gran rivalidad que existía entre los Chase y los Jackson, ¿El motivo? Anteriormente las dos familias condenadamente ricas se dedicaban a la pesca y convivían pacíficamente hasta que los Chase se hicieron con todo el negocio convirtiéndose en la familia con más bienes y dejando a los Jackson en el segundo puesto y ese fue el comienzo de su odio mutuo.

Cada vez que algún miembro de alguna de las familias se juntaba se convertía en una pelea, en mi casa estaba prohibido nombrar, si quiera pensar en alguno de ellos y yo había roto esa norma, suspiraba una y otra vez por el hijo varón de los Jackson sin poder quitármelo de la cabeza.

Habían pasado semanas y no había tenido ninguna clase de contacto con él, ya me había rendido.

Era de noche y todos dormían, menos yo porque siempre mis sueños los inundaba un chico de ojos verdes como el mar, de repente una piedra choco en mi ventana, la abrí y encontré a Percy en mi jardín.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunte.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti, y quería verte, me sonrió, hasta en la más oscura noche su sonrisa brillaba.

-Sabes que si te pillan te matarán ¿no?

-Un riesgo pequeño comparado con lo que gano.

-¿Siempre eres así? Pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¿Así cómo? Se encogió de hombros.

-Tan…Conquistador, dije.

-Solo con las chicas que merecen la pena y solo he conocido a una.

-Espera abajo, dije cerrando la ventana y bajando con cuidado y rapidez hacia el jardín.

Cuando llegue el estaba sentado debajo del gran roble.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar al verme.

-Si me pillan soy chica muerta, bromeé.

-Si te pillan iremos los dos directos a una muerte segura, reímos.

-Nuestras familias se odian ¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo? Es un gran riesgo, le advertí.

-Tú lo has dicho, nuestras familias, nosotros no, y entre tú y yo el riesgo merece la pena, dijo acercándose seductoramente a mí.

Me envolvió entre sus brazos y nuestras miradas se mezclaron, el verde mar y el gris tormenta parecían uno, nuestros labios buscaban los del otro y cuando se encontraron fue imposible separarlos.

Percy yo nos seguíamos viendo en secreto, nunca estuve más feliz en mi vida, Percy hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, hacía que no tuviera otra cosa que tener una sonrisa tonta en los labios y las mariposas en mi estomago eran incontrolables.

Nuestra historia era como Romero y Julieta siendo Percy Romeo y yo Julieta, mi apellido se había convertido en Capuleto y el suyo en Montesco, yo esperaba que nuestra historia no fuera trágica como la de ellos.

Pensaba que nada ni nadie nos podrían hacer daño, pensaba que nunca nos podrían separar que nuestro amor era más fuerte que todo, yo lo amaba con todo mí ser y eso nos condeno a los dos, pero el peor castigo me lo lleve yo.

La calma nunca era duradera y lo aprendí por las malas.

En 1815 Percy ya tenía dieciocho años y apenas faltaba un mes para que yo los tuviera, nuestro plan consistía en que cuando ambos tuviéramos la mayoría de edad nos iríamos a un lugar muy lejano donde nadie nos conociera y podríamos vivir una vida juntos sin ningún problema.

Así de simple, así de complicado.

Añoraría a mi familia, pero algo que yo sabía era que no podría estar sin Percy, porque si no estaba con él no me sentía completa y porque estaría todo el rato pensando si ese día conocería a otra o si esa noche otra estaría entre sus brazos, no podría vivir viendo como el amor de mi vida formaba una familia de la que yo no era parte.

Pero el plan dio un giro inesperado cuando llame la atención de un muchacho, él tenía el cabello rubio arena y ojos como el cielo, el chico era muy educado y enseguida se gano el cariño de todos los de mi familia a excepción de mi padre, que decía que no era suficiente para mí.

Él día en el que todo cayó empezó con un paseo en la playa, eran las doce de la noche y Percy yo paseábamos por la playa agarrados de la mano, hacía más de dos años que estábamos juntos y seguía teniéndome incontrolablemente enamorada, lo que no sabíamos es que una persona nos espiaba entre las sombras.

Cuando llegue a casa toda mi familia estaba en el vestíbulo esperándome y por sus expresiones estaban muy enfadados.

-¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho! Dijo por fin mi padre.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-No te hagas la inocente, saltó mi hermano.

-¡Con un Jackson! Mi padre gruñía.

-Papa puedo explicarlo.

-Me encantaría oír esa explicación, dijeron los dos varones de la familia.

-Cuando lo conocí no sabía que era un Jackson, si lo hubiera sabido no me habría acercado a él, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando me entere, explique.

-¿Demasiado tarde por qué? Pregunto mi madre que se había mantenido callada.

\- Porque… me enamore, todos estaban en shock el primero en salir de él fue mi hermano.

-No te puedes enamorar de un Jackson, dijo este firmemente.

-No controlo de quien me enamoro Malcom, le mire.

-Pues olvídalo, yo me olvidado de miles de chicas, dijo él con su tono firme.

-¿Crees qué no lo he intentado? No sabes las noches en vela que he pasado intentando quitarlo de mi cabeza, pero no puedo.

-No puedes porque no tienes suficiente fuerza de voluntad, dijo Malcom.

-Malcom es imposible que pueda olvidarlo, lo quiero y nada de lo que digas lo cambiará, dije y por primera vez en años levante la voz.

-Annabeth Chase no uses ese tono, mi padre se recupero del estado de shock.

Mire a mi abuela y mi madre que parecían menos intimidantes.

-Yo lo quiero y no puedo estar sin él.

-Si lo quiere… intentaron decir mi abuela y mi madre.

-¡Si lo quiere nada! ¡Ahora mismo vas a estar prometida con Luke! Menos mal que ese jovenzuelo nos aviso de lo que estabas haciendo, sentenció mi padre.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Te casaras con Luke y no se hable más!

Y así destruyó mi vida.


	3. Cambios y muertes

**Seguimos con esta historia para quien no lo ha pillado están en el año 1815 dos siglos antes del nuestro, espero que os este gustando.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick Riordan yo solo los utilizo para mi historia.**

3 Cambios y muertes

No pude dejar de llorar, habían pasado dos días y no podía dejar de llorar, tampoco comía, no bebía, quería morirme si no estaba con él, no quería una vida en la que él no estuviera, y tampoco quería a el chivato de Luke en ella como mi marido, no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho, pensaba que era un buen chico pero no, estaba completamente equivocada.

No permitía que nadie entrara en mi habitación, aunque mi madre y mi abuela entraban de todas formas y me dejaban comida y bebida que yo no probaba, estaba en una huelga de silencio y nadie podía sacarme de ella, bueno había una persona que sí pero con la vigilancia que había puesto mi padre no había nadie que no sea de la familia o mi estúpido y chivato prometido que pudiera entrar en la casa.

El tercer día había llegado y yo estaba sentada en la cama con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar esperando a que mi madre y mi abuela entraran, tal vez podría darles un poco de pena y ellas se compadecerían de mí y me ayudarían a ir a ver a Percy pero no entraron ellas con la comida, el chivato entro en mi habitación y dejó la comida en mi escritorio.

-Tienes que comer, dijo sonriéndome.

-No voy a hacerlo, quiero morir, dije.

-Annabeth ese chico no merece tus lágrimas, dijo.

-Si él no se merece mis lágrimas tú no te mereces ni mi dedo meñique, gruñí.

-Annabeth lo hacía por tú bien.

-Mira el bien que has causado, me señale.

-Annabeth por favor yo…

-No conseguirás que lo deje de querer, tampoco nos podrás separar, dije firme.

-Annabeth si te acercas una vez más a él habrá consecuencias, dijo amenazadoramente.

Algo dentro de mi me dijo que huyera que era peligroso, cuando se inclino sobre mí no pude moverme estaba paralizada, su aroma era lavanda puede distinguir que ocultaba otro olor pero no sabía cuál.

Él me beso, intente apartarlo pero parecía una roca que no se podía mover, intente de nuevo pero me quede estática al tocar su piel, estaba helada, parecía que tenía hipotermia.

-¡Come! Dijo dándome un trozo de pan.

Empecé a comer, sabía que era mejor no desafiarlo

Nunca había sido de esas personas tontas que creían en fantasma, brujas y demás seres fantásticos, la lógica ocupaba todo en mi cabeza, gracias a esa lógica tampoco era creyente porque no había un hecho científico que demostrara que había un dios todopoderoso, yo solo creía en lo que podía ver, pero como pasa con todo con lo que estaba segura en mi vida: el nunca tener contacto con un Jackson, el hecho de poder quitarme al joven de mi cabeza, que nada nos podía separar o que nos iríamos cuando cumpliera los dieciocho, estaba equivocada y lo descubriría por las malas.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que no veía a Percy, ya comía pero solo porque Luke me obligaba a ello, en una de las comidas, cena o desayuno o almuerzo o incluso merienda estaba él para que comiera, mi madre y mi abuela me entregaban el resto.

El sexto día hablaba con mi madre y mi abuela pero la tristeza me embargaba y nunca podría irse.

El séptimo día mi madre entró sola a la habitación dejo la comida en el escritorio y cerró la puerta.

-Hija mía, me llamo.

Yo levante la mirada y ella soltó una lágrima.

-Ponte guapa, me ordenó.

-¿Por qué? No voy a tener visita y Luke es… Odioso.

-Amor quiero que estés guapa porque te voy a sacar de aquí, explico.

-¿Cómo? Yo ya he pensado miles de veces y no veo ninguna escapatoria, pregunte.

-Pero cuando lo pensaste no tenías un compinche, dijo mi madre.

-Dos, corrigió mi abuela entrando por la puerta.

Las abracé y me prepare, estaba lista para huir.

Mi abuela y mi madre estaban entreteniendo a mi escolta personal mientras yo bajaba por la ventana, cuando baje corrí como nunca lo había hecho y me encontré a Percy en la playa.

Cuando nos vimos nuestros labios se juntaron y casi no puede dejar de besarle.

-Tenemos que irnos rápido, pronto vendrán a por mí, dije urgiéndole.

-Lo tengo todo preparado, nos iremos y estaremos juntos, me sonrió y planto un suave beso en mis labios.

-¡Te lo advertí!

Nos giramos y Luke apareció de la nada.

-Ella no te quiere aléjate, gruño Percy.

-¿Y tú me obligaras? Pregunto enseñándonos los colmillos.

-¡Es un vampiro! Dije yo, ahora todo encajaba.

-Sí ¿Y ahora cómo me detendréis? Pregunto con sorna.

-¿Agua bendita? Pregunto Percy.

-Mito, sonrió Luke.

-¿Corremos? Sugerí y los dos corrimos.

Luke nos acorralo en el acantilado de la viuda, ese acantilado era donde toda la gente que no apreciaba su vida se tiraba, la mayoría eran viudas de ahí el nombre.

-Annabeth tú me has obligado hacer esto, dijo.

Sacó sus colmillos.

-¿Le vas a chupar la sangre? Pregunte con miedo.

-Ya he comido pero tendrá un mal final, sonrió.

-¡No! Grite.

Y contemple la escena impotente, Luke más rápido que un guepardo se lanzó hacia Percy, este intento defenderse en vano, la fuerza de Luke era inmensa y su velocidad también y de un solo empujón lanzo a Percy por el acantilado, corrí al borde y lo vi caer, vi como se quedaba inmóvil sobre las piedras.

-Todavía está vivo, pero en un par de minutos no podré decir lo mismo, susurro Luke en mi oído.

Vi como su pecho no subía, el amor de mi vida había muerto ante mis ojos, hice lo único que podría mitigar el dolor, me lancé tras él.

Mi espalda toco las piedras sentí como todos los huesos se rompían, el dolor era insoportable pero no tanto como el que sentía al haber perdido a Percy.

Luke se acercó cogió mi muñeca y mordió.

Sentí como algo recorría mi cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable, pero no grite, no podía gritar.

Cerré los ojos y me desperté en una habitación, no sabía cuánto había estado inconsciente, si horas, días o semanas.

Me miré al espejo y mi belleza había mejorado, mi cabello como el oro relucía y era más fuerte, mis pechos habían crecido y mis curvas también, mi piel era tan blanca como la nieve y estaba a baja temperatura, miré mis ojos y salte de la sorpresa, ya no eran grises, eran rojos como la sangre.


	4. Mil maneras de morir

**Perdón por dejarles en suspense a mí tampoco me gusta cuando me lo hacen, pero es más entretenido ¿no?**

 **PD: Los personajes son creación de Rick Riordan no míos, ojala, yo solo los utilizo para mi historia, las ganas del que la trama sea suya.**

4 Mil maneras de morir

Me tuvieron todo un año encerrada en aquella habitación, para que controlara mi sed y para que mis ojos volvieran a ser grises tormenta como en antaño.

Ese año descubrí miles de cosas sobre mi nueva condición, al parecer mi fuerza y mi velocidad eran sobrehumanas y una de las razones por las cual me tenían encerrada era porque los vampiros eran más fuertes en su primer año de vida, podía ver mejor las cosas, si me concentraba podía ver las motas de polvo frotar, también descubrí que las sangre era deliciosa, al principio no quería beber aunque la garganta me ardía, luego me prometieron que solo me darían sangre animal, no tenía otra opción a sí que empecé a tomar sangre animal, todos me decían que era mejor la humana pero no quería arrebatar ninguna vida.

Mi cabeza podía pensar miles de cosas a la vez, y en ella siempre andaba Percy, preferiría haber muerto como él a ser… un monstruo, ya no tenía alma, si hubiera tenido elección me hubiera muerto junto a él, Luke decía que yo y Percy nos habíamos suicidado, como no podíamos estar juntos, queríamos morir, los dos amantes trágicos.

Todo el mundo le creyó, ahora él era el héroe del pueblo, miraba por la ventana y descubrí que no estábamos en mi hogar, después me entere que estábamos en un lugar llamado Nueva York.

Después del año pude salir, respire profundo, echaba de menos el aire, me puse debajo del sol, por los mitos que había oído me moriría al tocar el sol, pero no paso nada, bueno el sol me molestaba un poco pero era soportable, intente por todos los medios suicidarme pero nada funcionaba.

Me intente ahogar, pero no necesitaba respirar, me tire por un acantilado pero sobreviví a la caída y no tenía ningún rasguño, me bañe en agua bendita pero no paso nada, comí ajos y no me sucedía nada, bueno sí, tuve una descomposición estomacal, nunca me sentó bien el ajo, intente clavarme una estaca pero mi piel era tan dura como el acero y no podía clavarlo, me metí en peleas con otros vampiros, bueno me intente meter en peleas porque los chicos da igual lo que les dijera porque como era "tan bella" no querían arruinar nada de mi belleza y las chicas simplemente me ignoraban y hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas, literalmente en mi espalda.

Estuve dos años en soledad, no había ninguna chica que me hablara, por el hecho de que era "demasiado guapa" y los chicos solo intentaban ligar conmigo, así mis primeros dos años como vampira me quede sola, el primero por estar encerrada y el segundo porque nadie me hacía caso.

Cuando cumplí el año fuera vi como dos nuevas que acababan de salir del encierro se intentaban ahorcar.

-No funciona, les dije.

-¿Cómo? Preguntaron.

-Nuestra piel es más fuerte que la cuerda, no hace daño y no necesitamos respirar, lo único que conseguiréis así es tener un buen dolor de cuello, les informe.

-Genial, dijo una de las chicas que parecía tener un año menos que yo, tenía unos dieciséis, tenía el pelo marrón y ojos caleidoscópicos.

-Ahora ¿Cómo nos suicidamos? Pregunta la otra, ella tenía un año más que yo, tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos eran azules eléctricos.

-No podéis, dije.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Preguntaron.

-Porque lo he intentado todo.

-¿Ahogarte?

-Sí, no necesitamos respirar.

-¿Clavar una estaca?

-Sí, nuestra piel es demasiado dura.

-¿Estar debajo del sol?

-Sí, el sol molesta pero no mata.

Las dos se sentaron en el suelo.

-Eres la única que nos ha hablado, dijo la morena.

-Los vampiros aquí no son amables, explique yo.

-Vampiros y encima antipáticos tienen todo, comentó las pelinegra.

-Vienen del cromañón, no los han educado ¿Qué esperaban? Dije y todas reímos.

-Eres la única amable, dijo Piper.

-¿Os conocíais? Pregunte

-No encerraron juntas, respondió la pelinegra.

-Soy Piper Mclean, se presentó dándome la mano la morena.

-¿Mclean cómo el actor…? Pregunte.

-Soy su hija, suspiro.

-Thalía Grace, sonrió la pelinegra.

-Tú padre era el alcalde de mi pueblo, sonreí por la coincidencia.

-¿En serio? Coincidencia, dime tú nombre tal vez te conozca, dijo ilusionada.

-Seguro que me conoces, todo el mundo lo hacía, suspire.

Me escudriño.

-No jodas, soltó averiguando mi identidad.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Qué yo no sé! Se quejo Piper.

-Soy Annabeth Chase.

-No jodas, repitió Piper.

-La gente no exageraba con tu belleza, dijo Thalía.

-¿Pero no te habías muerto saltando con tu novio de un acantilado? Pregunto Piper.

-Más o menos.

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Piper.

-En el estado en que estamos no estamos ni vivas ni muertas, explique.

-Ósea que si te tiraste, comentó Thalía.

-Me tire, confirme.

-Con tu novio porque no podían estar juntos, añadió Piper.

-No, mi prometido, un vampiro, empujo a mi novio al acantilado, explique.

-Y tú le seguiste, dijo Thalía y yo asentí.

-Y tu prometido te convirtió en vampira, añadió Piper.

-Esa es mi historia, sonreí.

-Mi madre, y pensé que la mía era peor, dijo Piper.

-¿Cómo fue? Preguntamos Thalía y yo.

-Me cogieron en un callejón oscuro y me mordieron, explico Piper.

-Pues yo huía de mi familia y en un bosque un vampiro me encontró y me mordió, explico Thalía.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? Pregunto Piper.

-Tenemos tiempo para todo, dije.

-¿Para todo? Preguntaron ambas.

-Somos inmortales, me encogí de hombros.

-Y pensar que antes te odiaba, dijo Thalía.

-¿Y eso? Pregunte.

-Como todos los chicos iban detrás de ti y a ninguna otra chica le hacían caso, se encogió de hombros.

-Me pasa mucho, sonreí.

-¿Amigas por la eternidad? Pregunto Piper.

-¿Tenemos otra opción? Pregunto Thalía.

-No, dije.

-Seremos las tres mosqueteras, dijo Piper levantándose.

-Yo no quiero ser mosquetera, dijo Thalía.

-Las tres vampiras, dijo Piper.

-Ya sé que soy un demonio sin alma no hace falta que me lo recuerden, dije.

-No os gusta nada, gruño.

Thalía y yo empezamos a reír.

Tal vez tan sola al final no iba a estar.


	5. Viejos enemigos

**Gracias por todo su apoyo me encanta que os encante mi historia, de verdad, gracias a quién leéis, a quien votáis, y a quien comentáis.**

 **PD: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.**

5 Viejos enemigos

Desde que me convertí en inmortal habían pasado dos siglos, me había tenido que acostumbrar a las nuevas tecnologías y al nuevo lenguaje, todavía de vez en cuando salía la vejestorio que estaba hecha, se me olvidaba que los de este tiempo no hablaban como yo.

Cada diez años nos mudábamos de Nueva York, América, a Liverpool, Inglaterra, o en sentido contrario. Nunca nos quedábamos más de diez años en un lugar porque nos podrían descubrir, habíamos creado una sociedad civilizada aparte de lo mortales.

Las chicas y yo un día habíamos descubierto que de vez en cuando los vampiros tenían unas habilidades especiales, por ejemplo Piper tenía magia en las palabras, si ella quería podía hacer que cualquier persona hiciera lo que ella dijese, aunque solo podía hacerlo con dos personas a la vez, y eso la dejaba agotada, necesita más practica y tiempo no le falta, Thalía controlaba la electricidad, si ella quería podía darte una descarga eléctrica que te dejaba paralizado durante tres días, científicamente probado, no pregunten, o yo que tenía la habilidad de mover objetos con la mente, me cuesta una barbaridad mover objetos medianamente grandes.

Ahora volvíamos a Nueva York, estábamos en el avión, Thalía se aferraba a mi mano y a la de Piper, a la pobre le daban miedo las alturas, cuando viajábamos en barco le gustaba más pero como el avión era más rápido y todos íbamos en él, no tenía otra opción que volar con nosotros.

Bajamos del avión y Piper y yo tuvimos que sujetar a Thalía porque se estaba cayendo.

-No vuelvo a subir a un avión en la vida, se quejo.

-Siempre dices eso, dije.

-Esta vez lo digo de verdad, intento ponerse en pie sola pero no pudo.

-También dices siempre eso, dije.

-Ni que estuviera Di Ángelo enfrente Thalía, dijo Piper.

Si un vampiro se pudiera sonrojar juraría que Thalía lo habría hecho.

-Menos mal que no está Jason porque si estuviera no me podrías sujetar, atacó Thalía.

-¿A qué te suelto? Amenazó Piper.

-Piper no la sueltes que yo caigo con ella.

-Que sepas que no te suelto porque Annabeth también cae y ella es buena conmigo, dijo Piper levantando la cabeza.

Subimos en un autobús y nos dirigimos con el grupo a un edificio del que éramos todos dueños.

-Vampiros y vampiresas, préstenos su atención, nadie hacían caso a Jason y a Nico.

-¡CÁLLENSE Y PRESTEN ATENCIÓN! Gritaron Piper y Thalía a mis lados.

-Me vais dejar sorda, dije frotándome la oreja.

Todos los vampiros de autobús se callaron y empezaron a prestar atención a los dos chicos con el micrófono.

-Hoy vamos a ver en Nueva York a uno de los mejores vampiros que ha habido, queremos que se comporten, dijo Jason.

-¡Bien! Todos gritaron.

-¿Es guapo? Pregunto una chica.

-Sí que lo es, dijo Jason.

Todas las chicas empezaron a susurrar.

-Y una última cosa, dijo Nico sacándole el micrófono a Jason.

-¿Cuál? Preguntamos todos.

-Los vampiros que fueron convertidos hace más de cinco años y les mordieron a los dieciocho, diecisiete, dieciséis, quince y catorce tienen que ir como siempre al instituto, informó Nico.

-Jooo, se oyó como se quejaban.

-Ya estoy harta de ir tanto al instituto, llevamos décadas repitiendo los mismos cursos una y otra vez con los mismos temas, cansa, dijo Piper.

-Ir al instituto es un asco, dijo Thalía.

-A mí me gusta, siempre se aprende algo nuevo, sonreí.

-Tú eras un cerebrito ahora y antes cuando eras mortal, se quejo Thalía.

Paramos y todos nos bajamos, hoy era un día nublado, el sol se escondía entre las nubes.

Entramos en el edificio y corrimos a ocupar nuestras antiguas habitaciones, Thalía, Piper y yo compartíamos una.

La habitación de color violeta seguía exactamente como la dejamos, mire el escritorio y encontré el edifico que había diseñado hace ya cinco años.

-¡Bajad! Grito Nico.

-El jefe esta aquí, anunció Jason.

Todos nos encontramos haciendo dos filas y en medio de estas se encontraba una alfombra roja, las chicas empezaron a chillar, y por allí apareció el último vampiro que quería ver.

-Chicas, Luke sonrió.

-Luke bésame, decía una.

-No bésame a mí, dijo otra.

Y empezó la pelea, todos los vampiros a excepción de Thalía, Piper, Nico, Jason, Luke y yo peleaban.

Los seis entramos en una habitación.

-Lo sentimos Luke, empezó Nico.

-Les dijimos que se comportaran, finalizó Jason.

-Da igual, está en nuestra naturaleza, dijo Luke.

-Bueno ellas son muy educadas, nos señalo Jason.

-Yo me voy, dije en tono descortés.

-¡Annabeth! Y pensar que pensábamos que eras las más educada, dijo Nico interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo.

-Annabeth siempre educada pero me cogió asco, sonrió Luke.

-¡Me convertiste en un demonio sin alma sin mi consentimiento! Le recrimine.

-Eres una exagerada.

-¡Mataste al amor de mi vida! Grite cada vez estaba más enfadada.

-Annabeth amor, me intento acariciar pero le agarre la mano.

-No me llames así, le gruñí.

-Siempre tan pasional, sonrió.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda? Pregunte sonriendo.

-Ese carácter combinado con tu belleza me vuelven loco, dijo seductoramente.

-Tú presencia me dan ganas de vomitar, le dije.

-Annabeth…

No le deje terminar porque me largue de la habitación, camine por las calles de Nueva York, el sol había salido y aunque me molestara me gustaba estar debajo de él, me hacía sentir humana como antes.

Los edificios inundaban la ciudad, recordaba cuando aquí tan solo habían un par de casas, suspiré los viejos tiempos eran mejores, ahora solo se preocupaban por las tecnologías y nada por el medio ambiente, he ido viendo como poco a poco se marchitaba.

De repente vi un pelo negro como el azabache, mi corazón aceleró su ritmo involuntariamente, mi cabeza sabía que no era él, yo lo había visto morir hace más de dos siglos pero mi cuerpo parecía no saberlo, pues mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, y mis piernas empezaron a temblar, respire profundamente y me encamine a hacia nuestro edifico cuando lo encontré mire a todos lados y salte, entre en mi habitación por la ventana y mire al techo pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, ahora odiaba que los vampiros no durmieran.


	6. Sangre

**Me encanta escribir esta historia, ¿Saben cómo se me ocurrió? Se me ocurrió porque tengo una fantástica imaginación y me inspire viendo sombras tenebrosas, una película que me gusta.**

 **PD: Los personajes son creación de Rick Riordan, que vino a España y no me aviso… Desde aquí te maldigo. *Pincha una aguja en un muñeco, ale te hice vudú.**

6 Sangre

Primero los vampiros no dormimos en un ataúd, me estoy empezando de cansar de los estúpidos mitos sobre nosotros, somos gente civilizada, algunos, son muy incómodos, yo cuando no sabía qué hacer me metí en uno de ellos, no sé como los muertos puedes descansar en paz dentro, y segundo las vampiros no dormimos, es horroroso, a veces solo quieres que tu mente deje de pensar y dormir es la mejor alternativa pero no podemos hacerlo, nuestra mente va a mil por hora y encima no podemos descansar, he intentado miles de veces dormir durante toda mi existencia pero nunca lo he conseguido, solo he visto a un vampiro dormir, le pregunte cómo y él se limito a decir que estaba en paz consigo mismo y tenía cuanto quería, que si quería podía dormir pero si no, no pasaba nada.

Me hice la dormida cuando entraron Piper y Thalía, solía hacerlo mucho y ellas pensaban que era una de las pocas que podían dormir, empezaron a hablar sobre como Luke era tan guapo y más ñoñerías que eran mentiras, decían que yo exageraba, en ese momento me dieron ganas de levantarme e ir a por ellas, pero me contuve, anunciaron la cena, y ellas bajaron, algo que me repugnaba es que era la única que bebía sangre animal, intente convencer a Thalía y a Piper pero ellas decían que era malísima y preferían la humana.

Abrí los ojos y solo en ese entonces me agarre la garganta, me ardía, eso solo podía significar una cosa estaba hambrienta, era la hora de cazar.

Salte por la ventana y corrí, era de noche lo que se me hacía más fácil el no ser vista, el viento daba en mi cara y la sensación de libertad me inundo, me encantaba sentirla.

Entre en un claro y olisquee el aire, un animal de unos 64 kilos, olisquee otra vez y me relamí los labios era un lobo.

Corrí en su dirección, el lobo estaba a punto de saltar sobre un pequeño ciervo, saltó pero no llego a su objetivo porque lo plaque, intento morderme pero no me alcanzó y le mordí en el cuello.

La sangre, era lo único que podía mantener con vida a un vampiro, pero es imposible morir por ello porque si lo intentas la sed es tan grande y por ello pierdes la cordura y al primero que tenga una gota de sangre sea quien sea, estén donde estén, si hay gente o no, vas a por él.

Llegue a la habitación y me tumbe otra vez en mi cama, de repente Thalía y Piper llegaron, cerré instintivamente los ojos, ellas empezaron a hablar de todo, de cosas que no quería saber, de cómo es no sé quien en la cama de si es bueno o no… Ellas evitan hablar de ese tema cuando estoy por el hecho de que soy… virgen y no me pienso a costar con ningún vampiro, porque aunque este muerto yo le sigo siendo fiel.

La noche se acabó rápidamente, y cuando me di cuenta que era de día Thalía y Piper me zarandeaba para "despertarme".

-Annabeth es hora de ir a clase, dijo Piper con falsa ilusión.

Me levante y me vestí rapidísimo, ventajas de ser vampiro.

-Seremos las raras que entran después de dos meses de clase, dije.

-Tampoco íbamos a relacionarnos mucho con los humanos, comentó Thalía desinteresada.

-Y eso de seremos viene por mi y Thalía porque seguramente a ti te empiecen a perseguir los chicos, dijo Piper.

-Pero las chicas me odiaran mas a mí por captar la atención de los chicos, suspire.

-Deberías estar familiarizada, siempre pasa eso, da igual en que época estemos, incluso los vampiros te persiguen, dijo Thalía mientras se ponía un poco de rímel.

-La maldición de ser condenadamente bella, moví mi cabello y ellas empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué escuela os toco? Pregunto Piper curiosa.

-Goode, dijimos ambas.

-¡Nos toca a todas juntas! Se emociono Piper.

-¿Cuándo no nos ha tocado juntas? Pregunte curiosa.

-Una vez a Thalía le toco en otra escuela, dijo ella.

-Ya pero no cuenta porque me expulsaron a la semana, comentó Thalía.

Piper y yo empezamos a reír, nuestra amiga había incendiado el laboratorio de química y por ello la expulsaron.

-Además de meterla después en nuestro instituto, añadí.

-Pues a mí una vez me toco en otro, dijo ella.

-Ya pero a Annabeth y a mí nos expulsaron el mismo día que entramos, dijo Thalía.

-¿Cuándo me contaréis que hicisteis? Pregunto poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

-¿Qué paso? Inquirió Piper.

-Nos metimos en una pela, dijimos.

-Quiero la historia completa.

Mire a Thalía y me señalo a mí.

-El día empezó bien no pasó nada hasta en el almuerzo, las dos nos reíamos y un chico empezó a ligar conmigo y resulta que tenía novia y esta se planto y empezó a insultarnos y Thalía empezó a discutir y nos envolvimos en una pelea y se volvió más que violenta, digamos que yo le rompí la nariz a la chica y Thalía le quemo el pelo, explique y las tres comenzamos a reír.

-Annabeth nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan violenta, dijo Piper mientras bajábamos al comedor y las chicas comenzaban a beber sangre.

Yo me había tomado un lobo entero y tenía para días en cambio ellas bebían una copa por cada comida, con tanta sangre humana alrededor me sentía rara, extraña y sobre todo un poco sedienta, ese era el efecto que causaba la sangre humana en los vampiros pero con efecto o sin él no iba saltar encima de la mesa y empezaría a destrozar el comedor por la sangre como hacían muchos jóvenes vampiros que recién salían del encierro, yo había pasado más de dos siglos aprendiendo autocontrol y ahora lo dominaba.

Mi autocontrol era enorme pero hasta el vampiro con mayor autocontrol puede caer en la tentación de la sangre.


	7. La leyenda

**VACACIONES, es la mejor palabra que he oído, bueno en realidad la mejor es HELADO, pero es la segunda palabra, me encanta el helado, ahora quiero uno…**

 **PD: Los personajes son creación de Rick Troll Riordan, se nota el amor que siento hacia él.**

7 La leyenda

Caminamos por las caóticas calles de Nueva York, me encantaba ver los coches ¿El por qué? En mi época no existían los coches, solo había unos carros tirados por caballos, ahora seguían existiendo pero solo eran alquilados por las parejas porque era "romántico" yo solo veía un medio de transporte, no veía el romántico el estar detrás de las posaderas de un caballo.

Nos paramos delante del edificio en donde en cada año teníamos que estudiar, al principio esos institutos eran de mala calidad y solo asistían hombres pero al cabo de los años empezaron a mejorarse las instalaciones y la igualdad de sexo hizo que las chicas empezarán a ir.

Miles de coches entraban y aparcaban en el edifico, había muchos adolecentes entrando, me fije en dos chicos iguales a excepción de que una era más alto que el otro, corrían por los aparcamientos y una chica empapada los perseguía con cara de pocos amigos, me fije en una pareja, el chico era corpulento y afroamericano, la chica en cambio era de tez blanca y sus ojos eran como los de Piper, caleidoscópicos, estaban en la puerta del edificio y parecían que se iban a atragantar con la legua del otro y lo más sorprendente las manos de ambos estaban en las posaderas del otro, me dio asco, en mi época los chicos cortejaban a las damas y tan solo los labios de las parejas se juntaban, tal vez podían jugar de vez en cuando con las leguas pero no pasaba de más, cuando la pareja se juntaba en matrimonio ya hacía lo que los jóvenes de dieciséis de este tiempo hace.

-Mi madre, los adolecentes se han acelerado, comentó Thalía.

-Ahora ya no hay proceso de cortejo, era una de las mejores cosas, suspiro Piper.

-Míralos acelerando las cosas, ¿No pueden esperar? Antes esperábamos hasta el matrimonio, y solo llegábamos a juntar los labios, dije.

-Los tiempos cambian y la gente con ellos, se encogió de hombros Piper.

-Y como los tiempos cambiaron para mal pues la gente también, explico Thalía.

Sin más preámbulos entramos en el edificio.

Había millones de estudiantes hablando y caminando de aquí para allá, abriendo sus casilleros, entrando en aulas…

Los humanos no pueden estar quietos por más de dos minutos y los adolecentes con sus hormonas menos, he estado en un montón de colegios y siempre era lo mismo, siempre se organizaban igual, los populares, aquellos chicos y chicas que eran los "guapos", no eran muy listos, visten con poca ropa y que le quedaban generalmente pequeñas, y suelen ser atletas y animadoras, y el segundo grupo era el de los no populares eran el resto de alumnado que no era conocido o importante, los seres humanos tenían jerarquías muy raras.

Vimos a unas chicas con poco ropas en las taquillas.

-Mira acabamos de ver a las populares, nuevo record, rió Thalía.

-¿No les da vergüenza enseñar así las carnes? Pregunto asqueada Piper.

-Al parecer llevar poca vestimenta en la última moda entre los populares, solté.

Fuimos hacia dirección para que nos dieran nuestros horarios y número de taquilla, a mi no me importaba llevar mis libros en mi hombro, para mí no pesaban nada de nada, también se debía a que tenía la fuera de una apisonadora, pero a los humanos no les gustaba llevarlos encima y para que no sospecharan debíamos hacer lo mismo que ellos.

En secretaría había una mujer de mediana edad, tenía el pelo de color castaño y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? Pregunto.

-Sí, somos nuevas y queremos nuestros horarios sin no es molestia, le sonreí.

-Me encantan las chicas educadas hacía mucho tiempo que los adolecentes eran tan amables conmigo, suspiro.

-No somos como el resto, comentó una campante Thalía.

-Díganme sus nombres, señoritas.

-Thalía Grace.

Le dio unos papeles a Thalía.

-Piper Mclean.

También le dio los papeles a Piper.

-Annabeth Chase.

-¿Chase? Pregunto.

-Sí, sonreí.

-¿Sabes que tu apellido era de reyes en el pasado? Pregunto.

-No, no lo sabía, me hice la desentendida.

-Y una leyenda cuenta como una chica de tu edad con el mismo apellido se enamoro de un Jackson, en aquella época las familias se odiaban, y un día prometieron los Chase a su hija a un guapo joven, al ver que no podrían estar juntos los dos jóvenes se suicidaron pero nunca se encontró el cadáver de la chica, dicen que son dos almas en pena que hasta que no se junten no estarán en paz, pero es solo una leyenda, sonrío la mujer.

-Sí, solo una leyenda, repetí mientras me daba unos papeles.

-Sabes que hay un Jackson en el centro, que coincidencia, rió la mujer.

-No sabía que la familia había tenido otro hijo, susurre.

-¿Qué dijiste querida? Pregunto curiosa la secretaria.

-Nada que importe, sonreí.

-Bueno ahí tenéis el horario, el número de taquilla y el carnet de estudiante que sirve para alquilar libros en la biblioteca y para el almuerzo gratis, que tengáis un buen día.

Nos dirigimos directamente a nuestras taquillas y pusimos los libros y algunos objetos personales, Piper puso una foto de Jason en la taquilla en cambio Thalía puso en su taquilla una camiseta de Nico, yo por mi parte puse el libro que me regalo Percy cuando hicimos un año, después de dos siglos y está perfectamente cuidado.

-¿Qué clase tenéis? Preguntó Piper.

-Tengo historia, sonreí, me encantaba la historia pues yo era parte de ella.

-Y yo, dijo Thalía.

-Las tres tenemos historia, dijo Piper.

Entramos en el aula y todos estaban hablando, nadie había sacado los libros, no sé de qué me sorprendía, siempre era igual.

La campana sonó y después entró el profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos tres alumnas nuevas, por favor preséntense.

Nos levantamos del sitio y nos presentamos.

-Thalía Grace.

-Piper Mclean.

-Yo soy Annabeth Chase, sonreí.

Piper y Thalía se sentaron juntas dejándome a mi sola las muy traicioneras.

Se oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Jackson otra vez tarde.


	8. Fastasmas

**Lo siento os he dejado en suspense, por si no lo hubieran entendido ahora Annabeth, Thalía y Piper están en el 2015 en nuestro mismo año.**

 **PD: Los personajes son creación de Rick… Algún día lo conoceré y le diré tres o cuatro cosas.**

8 Fantasmas

Al nombrar ese apellido mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ese apellido una vez me llevo a mi ruina, a convertirme en lo que soy, un monstruo sin alma, pero también ese apellido me había dado los dos mejores años de mi vida, los mejores besos, los mejores momentos… lo mejor todo, ese apellido me había dado cuanto me había quitado, pero aun así no podía odiarlo, es más amaba ese apellido aunque me hubiera arruinado la vida.

Trague saliva, espere a que él joven entrara en la habitación, no sabía cuál sería su apariencia física, mi mente empezaba a formar imágenes del muchacho, en unas se parecía a él en cambio en otras era completamente diferente, habían pasado dos siglos lo más probable era que no se parecieran en nada, aunque en el fondo de mi mente y de mi corazón quería que fuese él.

En la clase entro un chico un poco más alto que yo, tenía unos músculos definidos pero no eran demasiados, tenía un pelo negro azabache alborotado, llevaba pintada una sonrisa blanca y traviesa en la cara y sus ojos me dejaron impactada, eran de color verde como el mar.

Era exactamente igual que él, y empecé a respirar aceleradamente, sudaba, y estaba paralizada, un vampiro no le podía pasar eso, pero entonces ¿por qué a mí me pasaba eso?

Era imposible que tuvieran la misma apariencia, algo raro pasaba, a ver si iba a ser verdad eso de que el fantasma de él me andaba buscando y se reencarno para encontrarme y no recuerda nada, desde el momento en el que me convertí en un ser mitológico comprendí que nada era imposible en este mundo.

-Jackson siéntate, el profesor señalo el único sitio libre que había, y justamente estaba a mi lado.

El chico se sentó a mi lado y puso su libreta encima de la mesa.

El profesor empezó a hablar pero no podía por primera vez en mi vida prestar atención, por el simple hecho de que un chico que tiene la misma apariencia física que mi antiguo novio muerto estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Oye, el chico llamo mi atención pero lo ignore.

-Hey, y no pude dejar de ignorarlo y moví la cabeza en su dirección.

Su cara siempre perfecta sonreía y los mares que tenia por ojos me contemplaban con devoción, no me sentía incomoda pues así era como su otro yo me miraba.

-Eres nueva, no te he visto por aquí, me dijo.

-Veo que eres el lumbrera de la clase, sonreí.

-¿Lumbrera? Hace tiempo que no se dice esa palabra, dijo confundido.

-Bueno soy de la antigua escuela, me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre? Pregunto.

-Annabeth.

-Precioso nombre, un deja vu me invadió.

-Gracias, dije.

-¿No vas a preguntar mi nombre? Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Jackson, conteste.

-Ese es mi apellido.

-No necesito saber más.

-¿Segura?

-Si te hace ilusión te lo preguntare, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunte cansada.

-Me llamo Percy, sonrió.

Mi columna vertebrar tembló, eran ya demasiadas coincidencias.

Recuerdo cuando hable con un anciano vampiro que me había dicho que su hija fallecida había aparecido otra vez con el mismo nombre y apellido reencarnada, recordé también que yo me había reído de la idea, estúpida que era, era una completa imbécil.

-¿Estás bien? Pregunto Percy poniendo su mano encima de mi chaqueta.

-Sí, solo recordaba, conteste.

-Así que eres de ese tipo de personas, se puso sus dedos en la barbilla formando un gesto pensativo.

-¿Qué tipo de persona? Pregunte curiosa.

-Por lo que me has dicho eres una chica de mundo, que ha vivido varias experiencias malas pero las ha superado, odias los estereotipos sobre las rubias, porque la gente tiende a pensar que como eres bonita no tienes inteligencia, cuando a plena vista se te nota, te encanta leer, diría que es tu pasión y en esa capa de indiferencia que dejas ver a todos escondes una persona sensible que tiene miles de secretos que no quiere que nadie sepa, sonrió.

-¿Cómo me puedes leer también? Pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-No lo sé, no puedo leer a la gente me cuesta captar sus sentimientos en cambio a ti… no lo sé, siento como que te conozco de toda la vida, siento que ya te he visto antes pero me acordaría de haber visto a una chica tan hermosa, explico mirándome y como en tantas veces el verde mar se mezclo con el gris tormenta.

-¿Hermosa? Esa palabra ya no se usa, reí esta vez yo.

-¿Entonces qué prefieres bella, guapa, sexy…? Pregunto.

-El sexy está bien, reí.

-También eres modesta, dijo sonriente.

-No podrás saber todos mis secretos, le rete.

-Aun no, pero en poco tiempo no tendrás secretos para mí, dijo acercándose a mí.

-Chicos, hablaremos del año 1815, ¿Qué me podéis decir?

Nadie levantaba la mano.

-Chase, me señalo.

-La gente rica en aquel entonces se dedicaba a la pesca, dije.

-Bien, Grace.

-Antes había muchas desapariciones.

-Genial, Mclean.

-Se creían que había miles de criaturas de la noche, como fantasmas, vampiros y otros seres mitológicos no reales.

-¿Alguien más quiere decir algo? Pregunto el profesor.

Percy levanto la mano.

-Un antepasado mío se tiro por un acantilado, creo que se llamaba el acantilado de la iuda.

-Viuda, corregí.

-Eso, de la viuda.

Una chica morena levanto la mano.

-¿Pero eso no era una leyenda? Pregunto.

-Buena pregunta, la parte en la que los dos amantes se suicidaron por no poder estar juntos, porque sus familias se lo prohibían era totalmente verdad, explico el profesor.

Un chico levanto la mano.

-Dicen que no encontraron el cuerpo de la chica pero el del chico sí.

-Niños eso tiene una explicación lógica, la marea se la llevo pero os aseguro que no hay fantasmas buscándose, dijo el profesor.

Yo creo que tenía razón, no había más fantasmas porque él se había reencarnado.


	9. Quiero conocerte

**Tengo una pregunta, ¿Creéis que es verdad lo que dice Annabeth sobre que ese Percy Jackson es su Percy Jackson reencarnado?**

 **PD: Los personajes son creación de Rick Riordan, escritor estate atento que estoy organizando un linchamiento, no escaparas.**

9 Quiero conocerte

El resto de la clase intente prestar atención pero con la mirada de Percy sobre mí se me hacía muy complicado, su mirada estaba llena de adoración como me había mirado tantas veces en antaño, al principio no me incomodo pero al tiempo poco a poco me empecé a sentir violada con la mirada, hacía mucho tiempo desde que él no me miraba así.

-Alumnos os voy a mandar un trabajo, dijo apuntando el titulo del mismo 1815.

Percy se giro para poder ver al profesor, y yo suspire de alivio.

Una chica levanto la mano.

-¿El trabajo es en grupo? Pregunto ella.

-Sí es en parejas pero no os emocionéis demasiado porque las parejas y el tema que les toca las elegiré yo, dijo empezando a apuntar los nombres y temas en la pizarra.

Se oyó un leve murmullo, y entendí que el profesor era el típico que pone partes a diestro y siniestro, con razón no habían protestado por el trabajo ni por el hecho de que el vil maestro, perdón el idioma otra vez, el profesor dijo que él sería el responsable de decidir quién le tocaba con quien.

Empecé a leer los nombres y el tema en la pizarra.

 _Rachel Elizabeth Dare y Thalía Grace, la pesca._

 _Drew Tanaca y Piper Mclean, famosos de aquella época._

 _Travis Stoll y Katie Garden, los Jackson._

 _Silena Beauregard y Clarisse de la Rue, los Chase._

 _Charles Beckendorf y Leo Valdez, los coches._

 _Grover Underwood y Hazel Levesque, Organización política._

 _Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase, Chase y Jackson, leyenda._

-Parece que nos ha tocado juntos, me susurro Percy al oído.

El contacto de su aliento con mi piel hizo que me estremeciera.

-Sí, que coincidencia, forcé una sonrisa.

Dirigí mi vista hacia Thalía y Piper que tragaron saliva, tendrían que trabajar cerca de dos humanas, ya llevábamos más de dos siglos siendo vampiras pero como ellas bebían sangre de los humanos era más difícil estar cerca de ellos, una vez casi llegaron a zamparse al pobre humano con quien hacían el trabajo pero como siempre yo estaba ahí para salvar la situación, para mí era mucho más fácil, pues tenía una buena tolerancia a la sangre humana, años y años de práctica y beber sangre de los animales, yo puedo estar cerca de los humanos sin que me resultara incomodo, incluso podía estar cerca de un humano que sangraba, pero con eso tenía un ligero ardor en la garganta.

-¿Cuál es la fecha del trabajo? Pregunto un chico.

-Podéis entregarlo en este mes cuando queráis, y después de acabar de hablar sonó la campana.

Recogí mis libros y cuadernos de encima de la mesa y coloque mi estuche en mi mochila, Thalía y Piper se acercaron.

-¿Estáis bien? Pregunte.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que estar mal? Preguntaron.

-Por lo del trabajo con las mortales, explique.

-Aguantaremos, somos duras de pelar, sonrió Thalía.

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo estás tú? Salto Piper.

-¿Por qué debería estar mal? Pregunte un poco nerviosa, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que Thalía no recordara como era mi novio fallecido.

-Annabeth hemos estado hablando de tu historia y además te ha tocado hacer un trabajo sobre ella y tú compañero es un Jackson, explico Piper.

-Estoy bien, sonreí y el nudo que había en mi estomago se desato.

Piper abrió la boca para hablar pero de repente la cerró y Thalía ella se pusieron nerviosas, aspire y reconocí el olor de un humano.

-Hola chicas, me gire y me encontré con Percy.

Las chicas alzaron la mano en forma de saludo.

-Soy Percy encantado, dijo él intentando darles la mano cosa que rechazaron.

-Nosotras nos vamos, dijeron y salieron por la puerta.

-Que… bordes, Percy hablo mirando a la puerta.

-No son bordes, es que… no les gusta hacer amigos nuevos, me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y a ti?

-¿A mí qué?

-¿Qué si te gusta hacer amigos nuevos?

Quería decirle que no, no quería que el dolor viniera a por mí de nuevo porque no lo soportaría, pero sus ojos verdes como el mar brillaban y como siempre me ocurría cuando hacía eso dije lo que él quería que dijera.

-Sí, yo soy más sociable, le sonreí.

-¿Gominola? Me tendió un paquete de golosinas, no sabía de dónde lo había sacado pero acepte.

-Gracias, dije metiéndome una golosina en mi boca.

-Bueno, ya hemos hablado, nos ha tocado ser compañeros de trabajo y de mesa, y también hemos compartido unas gominolas, se puede decir que ya somos amigos, sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

-Se puede decir, coincidí.

-¿Qué clase tienes? Me pregunto.

-Matemáticas avanzadas, le dije.

-Yo tengo matemáticas básicas, dijo un poco triste.

-Me tengo que ir, ya llego un poco tarde, le dije intentando esquivar su compañía.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? Esta vez no le mire a los ojos sabía que no me resistiría.

-Llegaras tarde a tu clase, susurre.

-Vale, dijo bajando la cabeza apenado y yo no lo soporté.

-Pero no me opondré si caminas a mi lado en la misma dirección, dije sonriéndole y él hizo lo mismo.

En ese instante mi corazón se me derritió como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando su sonrisa tan brillante como recordaba aparecía en su rostro.

Caminamos por los pasillos.

-Percy ¿Soy yo o me estás guiando a otra aula? Pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Yo no hago nada de eso, dijo.

-El aula de matemáticas avanzadas es la número 232 y esa de ahí es la 132, dije señalando una clase.

-Tal vez quería pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, bajo su vista al suelo.

-¿Por qué? Pregunte.

-Porque quiero conocerte, siento la necesidad de hacerlo, confesó.

Caminamos hacia mi aula callados, lo miraba y veía a mi Percy, hablaba con él y veía a mi Percy pero ¿Por qué él no se veía a sí mismo?

-Esta es tu clase, la señalo.

-Gracias, pero la próxima vez que quieras perderte conmigo intenta que no sea en horario escolar, le sonreí y me adentré en mi clase.


	10. Lápices escondidos

**Siguiente capítulo, y os digo una cosa a las personas que me quieren en el tártaro, no puedo escribir allí abajo, no quiero encontrarme con Cronos y Gea.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick Riordan yo solo los utilizo en mi historia.**

10 Lápices escondidos

Entre en matemáticas avanzadas y todos los alumnos se giraron a verme y el profesor siguió su mirada hasta a mí.

-Disculpe, soy nueva y me he perdido, me disculpé.

-Da igual, preséntese y luego siéntese, ordenó.

-Buenos días, soy Annabeth Chase, sonreí a mis nuevos compañeros.

Me senté junto a un chico, este tenía el pelo rizado café y parecía un duende de origen latino.

-Soy el sexy Leo Valdez, me sonrió.

Empezamos a dar la clase y observe que Leo no dejaba de equivocarse de respuesta y la curiosidad ganó la batalla.

-¿Por qué estás en matemáticas avanzadas si no eres bueno en las matemáticas? Pregunte.

-Porque de mayor quiero ser inventor y para ello necesito las matemáticas avanzadas, explico.

-Perdona mi curiosidad, me disculpe.

-No, si da igual, la gente normalmente cuando se da cuenta, y esa gente es poca, me dicen que soy un tonto y no preguntan el motivo pero tú sí, dijo observándome con interés.

-Soy diferente al resto, me encogí de hombros.

-A esa conclusión ya llegue cuando entraste por la puerta, dijo.

-Pensé que en apariencia era igual, murmure pero mi compañero con esas orejas de elfo que tenía me oyó.

-De igual nada, eres más bonita que todas las chicas de este instituto juntas, me sonrió y se centro en la explicación del maestro.

Si digo la verdad no me sorprendí por ese comentario durante toda mi vida llevan diciéndome que soy la mujer más bella que han tenido el placer de conocer, cuando era una humana siempre me recordaban que era la más guapa del lugar aunque yo creía que había mujer más guapa que yo, y cuando me convertí en vampira, bueno, las cualidades de un humano aumentan muchísimo y como ya era bella en mi antigua vida lo que hizo la "vampirización" fue hacerme todavía más guapa de lo que ya era, y los vampiros me lo recordaban invitándome a salir, mi vida siempre la envolvía mi belleza.

-Leo Valdez ¿Cuál es el resultado? Pregunto el profesor, mi compañero de mesa trago saliva.

-1540, le susurre.

-1540 profesor, dijo Leo y el maestro se quedo atónito al ver que él acertaba.

-Leo…has…has ¿Acertado? El profesor parecía estar en estado de shock y supe que no se le pasaría en buen rato.

-Gracias, dijo Leo mirándome a los ojos.

-De nada.

-Encima de bonita eres lista y amable, ¿Hay algo que no seas? Me pregunto sonriéndome.

-No soy muchas cosas Leo Valdez, son las demás personas que se empeñan en mirarme así, le respondí enigmática.

Leo quiso hablar pero la campana sonó y yo me encamine por el pasillo, no quería llegar tarde de nuevo.

Mire mi horario y ahora me tocaba… Inglés.

Resultaba que me tocaba con Piper en esa clase, y ella estaba encantada de que yo fuera su compañera.

-Menos mal que te tocó conmigo, no estaba segura si resistiría estar junto a un humano, tan san rosadito, tan apetecible… Piper estaba babeando.

-Piper se te cae la baba, ella me dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

Mire a la puerta y vi como Percy llegaba tarde otra vez a la clase, se sentó detrás de nosotras y sentí su mirada en mi espalda.

La clase fue normal y en cuanto toco la sirena todos salieron corriendo hacia la cafetería a excepción de Piper y yo, que estábamos buscando mi lápiz perdido.

-Annabeth tengo hambre, se quejo Piper.

-No me iré hasta que encuentre mi lápiz.

-Pero Thalía nos estará esperando, siguió con su queja.

-Pues vete a la cafetería cuando lo encuentre voy para allá.

-¿Segura?

-Sabes que no necesito comer como tú y Thalía, y Piper se marchó dejándome a mi sola en la búsqueda del lápiz.

-¿Buscabas esto? Pregunto una voz conocida.

Me levante y encontré a Percy con mi lápiz.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado? Pregunte mientras lo cogía sin tocar a Percy.

-En el suelo.

-Pero si yo busque por ahí antes, fruncí el ceño.

-Te lo iba a dar pero esa amiga tuya a la que no le caigo bien estaba contigo y esperaba a que se fuera, explico.

-¿No te crees un poco mayor para andar escondiendo lápices? Pregunte alzando la ceja.

Él se sonrojo.

-No… no lo escondí… simplemente lo guarde hasta que tu amiga se fue, tartamudeo.

Yo negué con la cabeza y me encamine a la cafetería.

Encontré a mis amigas en una mesa con unas bandejas con comida delante para disimular, ellas estaban bebiendo de una cantimplora.

Cogí mi comida y me senté en la mesa.

-Chicas, ¡Comed! Les ordené.

-¿Por qué? Preguntaron ambas.

-Porque se nota que sois raras, comenté y después empecé a masticar una papa frita.

-Tú lo notas porque sabes que no somos normales, dijo Piper quitándole importancia.

-Annabeth te preocupas demasiado, se encogió de hombros Thalía.

-Si os descubren no va a ser mi problema, dije firme.

Las caras de las chicas se tornaron serias.

-Hola, me gire y vi a Leo Valdez y a Percy Jackson parados detrás de mí

-Hola chicos ¿puedo hacer algo por vosotros? Pregunte sonriendo.

-Yo solo quería darte otra vez las gracias por lo de matemáticas y decirte que mañana hay una prueba por parejas y me preguntaba ¿si querías ser mí compañera? Pregunto frotándose la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, le sonreí.

-Gra…Gracias, dijo emocionado.

-¿Sois amigos? Los señale.

-Sí, y los mejores, dijo Leo abrazando a Percy.

-Annabeth el trabajo…

Le di un papel a Percy.

-¿Es tú número de teléfono? Pregunto emocionado.

-Sí, para que podamos contactar para hacer el trabajo.

-Pues estaremos en contacto, sonrió.

Yo asentí.

Leo miraba mal a Percy.

-Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, dijo en un tono seco que, por lo que había conocido hoy de él, no era normal.

-La belleza de Annabeth ya está haciendo mella en las amistades masculinas, rió Thalía.

-¿Cómo? Pregunte.

-Annabeth el duende esta colado por ti, dijo Piper.

-Eso lo sé, pero ¿Percy? No.

-Annabeth Percy es el más obvio pero seguro que no lo notas por el hecho de que es un Jackson y te causa muchos recuerdos, dijo Thalía.

No hable más en lo que quedaba de comida, si era mí Percy estaba enamorado de mí y si no, no era él y aunque lo negara en el fondo de mí ser quería que fuera él.

Unos ojos verdes no apartaron su vista de mí en el almuerzo.


	11. La carrera

**Echo de menos los días nublados, echo de menos el frio, aquí en donde vivo solo hay dos estaciones y en el verano si te quedas mucho rato en la acera eres un humano frito.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son la creación de Rick Riordan, la historia es completamente mía.**

11 La carrera

Habían pasado dos horas y nos quedaba la última en la que tocaba Educación Física, y en esa asignatura nos tocaba a las tres juntas, en las dos anteriores me había tocado con Thalía.

Ahora estábamos en los vestuarios cambiándonos al uniforme de gimnasia.

-Chicas soy yo o esto es muy… descriptivo, dijo Piper señalando un pantalón corto de chándal y una blusa de asillas que hacía que nuestros atributos femeninos de la parte de delante resaltaran.

-Por favor, eso es demasiado, yo no me lo pongo, dijo Thalía asqueada.

-Thalía hay que ponérselo, es obligatorio, dije cansada.

-A mi me da que él profesor quiere observar nuestros atributos, gruño Thalía.

-¡Qué asco! Que imbéciles son los hombres de hoy en día, antes te conquistaban poco a poco y ahora te dicen un ¿Quieres ser mi churri? Por un mensaje, suspiró Piper.

-No se quejen tanto y cambiémonos, dije tranquila.

-Tú de entre todas deberías estar más enfadada Annabeth, dijeron las chicas mirándome.

Y era verdad lo que decían pues yo había nacido en una familia de buena cuna y todos mis pretendientes me conquistaban con hermosas palabras o con regalos que harían que cualquier mujer se rindiera a sus pies, y a mí por el hecho de saber cómo te conquistaban los hombres antes de esta era solía ser la más indignada pero hoy mi día no había sido muy normal, bueno lo más normal que puede ser un día para una vampira, primero había empezado mi primer día de instituto por quincuagésima vez, luego una secretaria me había contado la mentira que había dicho Luke que había pasado con mi novio y conmigo, después había aparecido mi novio muerto reencarnado, también me había tocado hacer un trabajo de la mentira con él, por otro lado llegue tarde a matemáticas avanzadas y el mejor amigo de mi novio muerto pero que ahora está vivo tiene un flechazo por mí, también le sumamos el hecho de que Piper y Thalía no quieren disimular bien porque nunca nos han pillado y por último una chica morena "popular" nos había ofrecido a Thalía y a mí ser de ese selecto club y cuando lo rechazamos esta empezó a insultarnos y nos ganamos su odio, vamos que de lo menos que me preocuparía era de un uniforme demasiado escotado y corto.

Thalía y Piper se cambiaron primero y las demás chicas las miraban de soslayo con envidia y luego salí yo y ya ellas no disimulaban sus miradas envenenadas y por desgracia ya está acostumbrada a esto.

Las chicas fueron saliendo una a una y los chicos no les dirigían la mirada pero en cuanto salieron mis amigas, los chicos las miraban de refilón y volvían a lo suyo, excepto alguno que tenía demasiadas hormonas y no paraba de mirar, pero todo el barullo por parte de la compañía masculina empezó cuando yo salí de los vestuarios, los chicos no paraban de mirarme y parecían que estaban en un trance, por el amor de dios si hasta el profesor estaba en ese trance, algunos salieron de él y empezaron a silbarme, si esa era la forma de decir que eras guapa en esta época, silbándote como si fueras un perro.

-Alumnos y alumnas por favor hagan quince vueltas a la cancha, que yo me tengo que ir, dijo el entrenador saliendo de la cancha.

Y todos empezamos a correr alrededor de la cancha, los chicos se colocaban todos estratégicamente detrás de mí y podía sentir las babas de ellos, Piper y Thalía estaban muchísimo más adelantes, según ellas si algún humano sudado se acercaba más a ellas le hincaban el diente y poco les importaba donde estuvieran.

De repente sentí como alguien se posicionaba a mi lado.

-Estás en forma, Percy me sonrió.

-Hago bastante ejercicio, le dije.

-Otra cosa más que añadir a la lista.

-¿Haces una lista sobre mí? Pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es una expresión, explico.

-No la había oído.

-¿Y eso?

-Pasó mucho tiempo en la biblioteca de mi casa, me encogí de hombros.

-Era de esperarse, rió.

-Tú tampoco andas mal, comenté.

-Gracias, pero mi fuerte no es la carrera, dijo.

-¿Entonces cuál es? Pregunte.

-No es justo, tú no respondes a mis preguntas y si lo haces la mayoría me las respondes enigmáticamente y no me entero, se quejo.

-Entonces te prometo responder a la pregunta que hagas si tú me respondes a esta.

-Mi fuerte es la natación, contesto.

Yo reí, me esperaba eso, a Percy siempre le había gustado todo lo relacionado con el mar y le encantaba sumergirse en el agua y decía que era lo único que lo tranquilizaba, que se sentía libre dentro.

-¿Cuál es tu posesión más preciada? Pregunto.

-Un libro, dije.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto.

-Porque alguien muy importante para mí me lo regalo y lo conservo desde entonces, explique.

-Soy el capitán, dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Del equipo de natación.

-¿Por qué me lo dices? Pregunte.

-Porque tú me has dicho cosas personales y yo quiero decirte cosas sobre el por qué me gusta el agua.

-Adelante, soy toda oídos.

-Me gusta porque cuando me sumerjo y todas las preocupaciones se van, me siento mucho más tranquilo, siento también que soy…

-Libre, terminé por él.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabías? Pregunto mirándome con curiosidad.

-Un buen mago nunca rebela sus secretos, sonreí.

-Tú nunca los rebelarías aunque te pagaran.

-Buen punto.

-Mucho hablar y poco correr, dijo.

-Te podría ganar, no te he adelantado porque hemos estado hablando.

-Hombre si la rubia se me ha puesto chulita, él empezó a sonreír y como antes sus ojos brillaban ante la posibilidad de un reto.

-No es chulería soy realista, dije.

-Me apuesto una pregunta a que corro más que tú, dijo mirándome.

-Hecho, dije y los dos empezamos a correr.

Yo era más rápida, ser una vampira ayudaba, antes él me ganaba sin siquiera sudar, en la carrera yo siempre iba delante cuando él apretaba más el ritmo yo lo hacía igual, no me arriesgue a correr más por miedo a descubrirme.

Cuando llegamos a la mete le dije:

-Me debes una pregunta.


	12. Cero negativo

**Me encanta que comentéis, es lo que me motiva a escribir otro capítulo, si escribís veinte comentarios mañana subo otro capítulo, y si no tendréis que esperar.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de los libros creados por Rick Riordan no por mí, aunque él se me adelanto yo ya tenía el primer libro para publicar cuando él lo público.**

12 Cero Negativo

Salimos del instituto y llegamos al edificio vampírico.

-Annabeth ¿A dónde vas? Pregunto Thalía al ver que no iba en dirección a nuestra habitación.

-Voy a hablar con Quirón, le respondí.

-¿Con Quirón? Preguntaron mis dos amigas.

-El vampiro más viejo y sabio que hay en nuestro clan, les aclaré.

-Hay muchos vampiros viejos, dijo Thalía.

-Thalía y Piper llevamos aquí más de dos siglos y ¿todavía no se saben los nombres de todos? Pregunte incrédula.

-Annabeth son muchos nombres, se excuso Piper.

-Y prefiero fijarme en los novatos guapos que en los viejos, dijo Thalía.

-Thalía tú no estás para hablar de viejos que tienes 218 años, la miré mal.

-Vete, si nos vas a seguir riñendo prefiero que vayas a ver a ese tal Quirón, Thalía levanto la cabeza.

-Creo que sé quién es, comentó Piper pensativa.

-¿Quién? Pregunto Thalía.

-Es el vampiro de miles de años que está encerrado en su habitación, explico Piper y yo asentí.

-Annabeth, me sé apenas los nombres de los que salen, ¿Cómo quieres que me aprenda los de los que se quedan encerrados? Pregunto Thalía.

-Mejor me voy a verle, y las chicas se encaminaron a nuestra habitación y me dirigí al comedor, luego iría a ver a Quirón.

Entre en el comedor y me encontré a Jason Grace sentado en una mesa bebiendo un poco de sangre.

-Hombre, pero si es Annabeth, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Pregunto sonriente.

-Yo por aquí, yo por allá y yo por todas partes, le dije.

Él se rio.

-Supongo que vienes a por un poco de cero negativo ¿O me equivoco?

-No lo haces, sonreí.

-Sabes, siempre me he preguntado qué haces con el poco de sangre que te llevas al mes, porque todo el mundo sabe lo de tú dieta, sus ojos eléctricos brillaban por la emoción.

-Hago de todo menos bebérmela, le sonreí.

Jason se adentró en la cocina y me dio una cantimplora.

-Annabeth tengo unas entradas y… No le deje acabar.

-Para el carro Jason, no y es un no definitivo ¿Por qué no se lo pides a otra chica?

-¿A cuál? No hay chica más bonita que tú.

-Jason te estás dejando llevar por la cabeza y no por el corazón, seguro tú corazón te esta gritando el nombre de otra chica.

-Sí, Piper, susurro el nombre aunque con mis súper sentidos lo pude captar.

-Pues dile lo de las entradas, sugerí.

-Sabes Annabeth sigo sin poderme creer que tú le digas que no a todos los chicos.

-Bueno tengo una historia… complicada.

-Me gustaría oírla alguna vez, comentó saliendo del comedor.

Cogí la cantimplora y me encamine hacia la habitación de Quirón, quería respuestas a mis preguntas y él era el único que podía responderlas.

Toqué en la puerta y no oí nada y entre dentro pues Quirón nunca respondía porque no quería que nadie entrara pero yo soy diferente.

-Hombre si estás aquí, dijo sonriendo sentado en una silla.

-¿Cuándo no he venido a verte? Le sonreí.

-Eres la única que se acuerda de mí, ¿Qué importancia tiene un vampiro viejo y olvidado?

-Quirón eres un dramático, negué divertida con la cabeza.

-Querida ¿Me has traído lo que siempre me traes? Pregunto ansioso.

-Claro que sí, le dije tendiéndole la cantimplora.

-¿Cero negativo? Olisqueo.

-Sí.

-Pregúntame, dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-¿Cómo?

-Cada vez que me traes cero negativo significa que quieres preguntarme algo, explico y yo juraría de que si me pudiera sonrojar lo habría hecho.

-¿Conocías al vampiro que decía que su hija se había reencarnado? Pregunte.

-Claro que sí, yo conozco a todo el mundo aunque los demás no me hagan caso, a excepción de ti, me sonrió.

-¿Tú le creías?

-Yo sí que le creía aunque todo el mundo decía que estaba loco.

-¿Por qué le creías?

-Porque hay cosas que no tienen otra explicación, él me enseño una foto de su hija ya muerta y me dijo como era su actitud y meses después él me presento a una joven igualita a la de la foto y con el mismo carácter que me había descrito, explico Quirón mientras se terminaba la sangre.

Levante la vista mirando al techo pensativa.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Por curiosidad.

-Annabeth, te conozco, llevas viniendo a verme a la habitación desde que me encerré.

-Y antes de eso tú fuiste uno de los pocos que me hablaba, sonreí recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Sí, es verdad.

-¿Hacemos un trato?

-¿Cuál? Pregunto interesado.

-Yo te respondo a tú pregunta si tú me dices porque te encerraste.

-Annabeth me encerré para protestar contra el sistema, me respondió.

-El sistema son los ancianos y Luke, dije.

-Hija si te soy sincero creo que Luke utiliza el dinero que generan los vampiros que trabajan para comprarse caprichos, dijo serio.

-Vamos hace lo mismo que los políticos humanos, mentir, robar y estafar.

-Ahora te toca a ti responder.

-¿Sabes mi historia Quirón? Le pregunte.

-Tú historia que dice como supuestamente te suicidaste con tu amado y vuestros fantasmas se buscan, ¿es esa?

Yo me limite a asentir.

-Pues lo que sucede es que he visto a un chico clavadito a mi novio físicamente y cuando hable con él tenía la misma actitud, era el mismo conquistador, romántico y rebelde que me quería con locura, y decía que quería conocerme que tenía esa necesidad y le sumamos el hecho de que nada más conocerme me pudo leer y decía que normalmente no podía leer a la gente, explique.

Quirón se puso serio.

-Esto no puede saberlo nadie, comentó Quirón

-¿Por qué?

-Luke sigue enamorado de ti y tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz para conseguir lo que quiere, explico Quirón.

-Thalía si habla con él lo puede reconocer, vivíamos los tres en el mismo lugar, dije.

-¿Thalía es de confianza? Pregunto él.

-Es mi mejor amiga, le ofrecería mi vida si fuera necesario.

-Mientras ella no se entere no se lo cuentes pero si lo reconoce se lo explicas, no le digas a nadie lo que me has contado hoy ¿entendido? Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Entendido.

-Y sobre todo intenta no acercarte mucho al chico, si quieres que siga vivo lo mejor es que no descubra nada.


	13. Camafeo

13 Camafeo

Caminé por los pasillo pensativa, lo que me había dicho Quirón tenía toda la razón del mundo, a todo lo que amaba lo destruía, amaba a mi madre y a mi abuela y cuando les dijeron que había muerto se fueron destrozando poco a poco y consumiéndose, también amaba a mi hermano y a mi padre y mi supuesta muerte hizo que mi hermano dejara lo que tanto le gustaba que era leer para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar pues le di tal disgusto a mi padre que él ya no quería hacer nada, y por último ame con todo mi ser a Percy y por ello acabo lanzado por el acantilado y muerto por el impacto, todos a los que había amado por mi culpa se habían destruido y yo no quería que Percy pasara otra vez por lo mismo.

Entré en el gran salón, me senté encima del sofá que había colocado delante de la televisión, y entre estas dos una mesa de cristal.

-No me esperaba tu presencia, susurro una voz que me sobresalto.

-Dios que susto, me queje.

-Perdona por haberte sobresaltado, se disculpo Nico Di Ángelo.

No me había enterado que él estaba en la habitación, ese chico sabe esconderse entre las sombras.

-No, da igual, le sonreí.

-He oído por ahí que te han dado un poco de cero negativo, comento sentándose a mi lado.

-Los rumores son malos, dije.

-No me los desmientes, sonrió.

-Di Ángelo dime lo que quieres.

-Te quería preguntar una cosa.

-Te escucho.

-¿Le has dicho a Thalía…?

-Que intentaste ligar muchas veces conmigo, no, terminé la frase por él.

-Menos mal, susurro.

-Yo que tú me daba prisa y le pedía una cita, a ver si ese vampiro que está detrás de ella se te adelanta, dije como si no quisiera la cosa y Nico trago con fuerza.

-Mejor me voy porque tengo un par de asuntos vampíricos que atender, dijo levantándose y saliendo.

Yo me reí internamente, no había ningún vampiro detrás de Thalía pero eso Nico no tenía que saberlo.

Me fui del salón y entre en mi habitación, mis amigas no estaban, seguramente estarían en el centro comercial comprando cosas de… ellas.

Me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a diseñar un edificio, desde que se había inventado el oficio de arquitecto me había interesado en ello, me encantaba que hubiera algo fijo y estructurado, que no cambiara.

De repente entraron Piper y Thalía con dos bolsas y hablando animadamente.

-Guau Annabeth tienes pinta de haber hablado con un muerto, comentó Thalía.

-Con él que acabo de hablar es Nico Di Ángelo así que sí creo que haya hablado con un muerto, sonreí y Thalía me lanzo un cojín a la cara.

-Annabeth ¿estás bien? Pregunto Piper preocupada.

-Piper tranquila estoy bien, bueno un poco sobrecargada todo lo que ha pasado hoy es… raro ni se le acerca, explique.

-Annabeth sabes que puedes contarnos lo que quieras, dijo mi amiga morena sentándose en mi cama.

-Oye, veo que venís cargadas, dije cambiando de tema.

-Ah, esto no es nada, Piper casi se compra la tienda entera, señalo Thalía.

-Exagerada, gruño Piper.

-Te he traído algo, Thalía rebusco entre sus bolsas y me tendió un collar camafeo, que me resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Gracias Thalía es muy bonito, le sonreí.

-¿Por qué no lo abres? Sugirió contenta.

Abrí el collar y cuando vi la imagen que había dentro de él me quede atónita, la imagen era en blanco y negro, consistía en una chica joven con el pelo rubio, ella estaba abrazada por detrás por un chico, él tenía el pelo negro y una sonrisa preciosa pintada en el rostro, los dos parecían estar felices, se veía claramente que se querían, que eran una pareja, inconscientemente una lágrima se me escapo de mis ojos, la chica era yo y el chico era mi novio, con razón me sonaba el colgante, Percy me lo había regalado porque unos meses antes había dicho que me gustaba ese collar y él como siempre me había complacido.

-Thalía, dije mientras me lanzaba a abrasarla.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Piper.

-El colgante era de mi otra vida, y bueno me trae muchos recuerdos, explique.

-¡A CENAR! Chillaron.

-Tenemos que ir a beber, comentó Piper.

-Y estoy muerta de hambre, dijo Thalía.

-Ya estás muerta, le sonreí y las dos salieron de la habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama y empecé a reflexionar, no había tenido día más raro y complicado desde que me había tirado por un acantilado y tras unos dolores insoportables me había despertado siendo un ser mitológico en el que no creía.

Súbitamente mi teléfono móvil vibro.

Con una velocidad típica de una vampira, que lo era, cogí el móvil.

*En la pantalla del móvil.

Número desconocido: Hola

Yo: Buenas noches, querría preguntarte que ¿Quién eres?

Número desconocido: ¿Querría? Eso ya no se usa.

Yo: Soy una chica a la antigua.

Número desconocido: Me suena haber escuchado antes esa frase.

Yo: Me puedes decir ya ¡¿quién santos eres?!

Número desconocido: ¿Y si no quiero?

Yo: ¿Y si yo no quiero seguir hablando contigo?

Número desconocido: ¿Y si yo sigo insistiendo?

Yo: ¿Y si yo te bloqueo?

Número desconocido: Tienes un buen punto.

Yo: Siempre lo tengo.

Número desconocido: Soy Percy

Yo: Ahora eres tú el misterioso.

Percy: Solo quería preguntarte que ¿Cuándo hacíamos el trabajo?

-Mierda, susurre, así no tenía forma de alejarme de él.

Yo: ¿Qué tal pasado?

Percy: No puedo, tengo entrenamiento, ¿Y mañana?

Yo: Si es el único día que puedes…

Percy: Entonces mañana.

Yo: ¿En qué sitio?

Percy: ¿La biblioteca?

No la biblioteca definitivamente no, había mucha gente y Luke tiene espías por todos lados lo mejor era un sitio alejado donde no suele pasar nadie y se me ocurría un sitio perfecto.

Yo: No, en el parque detrás del centro cívico.

Percy: Pero es un sitio un poco alejado.

Yo: Mejor, así estamos al aire libre y no hay nadie para molestarnos.

Percy: Vale, ¿Quedamos a las cinco?

Yo: Okay.

Percy: Buenas noches que sueñes con los angelitos.

Yo: Buenas noches Percy, descansa.

*Fuera de la pantalla del móvil.

Me tumbe en la cama, mañana iba ser un día muy largo


	14. Excursiones y pruebas

**Os voy a decir cual es uno de los mejores programas del mundo mundial: Es *redoble de tambores COMO CONOCÍ A VUESTRA MADRE, #comoconocíavuestramadreforever.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son creación del tío Rick, no es mi tío gracias a dios, no quiero tener a un tío asesino.**

14 Excursiones y pruebas

Esa noche no escuchaba ninguna de las palabras que soltaban mis amigas por la boca, intentaba barajar todas las posibilidades que podrían suceder mañana, pero nada se me ocurría, y estaba muy confundida y enfadaba conmigo misma, nunca me había pasado nada así, bueno cuando estaba con mi Percy mi mente se quedaba como drogada en lo único que podía pensar era en él y todas las ganas que tenía de besarle, pero no era comparado como esto.

Me sentía tan enfadada que en mitad de la conversación de las chicas me levante y me miraron curiosas, mientras yo cogía una muda de ropa y salía a toda velocidad por la ventana ante las miradas asombradas de mis amigas.

Necesitaba aire puro, necesitaba respirar aunque no me hacía falta hacerlo, necesitaba sentirme libre.

Corrí a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York, y de repente no estaba en la ciudad, corrí en línea recta no sabía a dónde iba pero no me importaba, ahora no quería pensar solo actuar, algo que normalmente no sucedía.

Vi un acantilado, mi mente me gritaba una y otra vez que parara que frenara, pero yo hice lo contrario, salte, era una vampira y podía seguir viva, la adrenalina me subió, y sonreí, la sensación de libertad me invadía y era lo que necesitaba.

Me pare, mire a mi alrededor y había un gran bosque alrededor, enseguida reconocí el sitio, había venido varias veces durante mi vida, y siempre me había cautivado, era Long Island.

Empecé a caminar y a admirar el bosque, el aire poco a poco me iba relajando y purificando, de repente me pare y vi una granja de fresas, me pareció gracioso, cuando vi una el color rojo hizo que involuntariamente me tocara le garganta, su color rojo me recordaba a mi sustento, la sangre.

Corrí de nuevo despidiéndome con la mirada de la granja, mientras corrí a toda velocidad olisquee un poco y mi súper sentido olfativo capto a un animal, me encontré cara a cara con un toro, raro, que yo supiera no había toros por aquí pero eso daba igual, no necesitaba sangre con lo que tenía me valía para varios días, pero yo quería sangre, yo podía comer cuánta sangre quisiera sin hartarme y eso lo que iba a hacer, la sangre me haría más fuerte, tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Me abalancé sobre él y como muchos animales a los que había cazado se había intentado defender inútilmente, yo era el mayor depredador de la tierra, fuerte, veloz e inmortal. Le mordí y lo único que volví a escuchar del animal fue un sonoro grito de dolor, me parece que yo había extinguido la especie de los toros en Long Island.

Me pase la noche corriendo, cazando y trepando a los árboles, en mucho tiempo no me había sentido así, libre, alegre y sin ninguna responsabilidad más que cuidar de mi misma, aquí no había vampiros que me querían para ellos o novios reencarnados empeñados en conocerme, aquí no me perseguían los fantasmas de mi pasado, aquí no era la bella vampira o la perfecta, en todos los sentidos, estudiante, aquí simplemente era yo, Annabeth Chase.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba amaneciendo, me cambié veloz con la muda que había cogido antes de marcharme y emprendí el recorrido hacia el colegio.

Me pare en un sitio no muy alejado del edificio pero lo suficiente para que nadie me viera, caminé tranquila y cuando menos me lo esperaba Piper y Thalía se colocaron a mis lados y empezaron con sus preguntas mientras nos adentrábamos en el instituto.

-Annabeth ¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto Thalía.

-Te has ido tan de repente y sin dar explicación alguna y nos has dejado preocupadas, comentó Piper poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire, dije sin entrar en detalles.

-¿Dónde has estado? Pregunto Piper con el mismo tono de preocupación.

-Por ahí.

-Annabeth no estás respondiendo a mis preguntas, gruño Piper.

Thalía se mantenía callada porque ella me conocía muy bien y sabía que necesitaba respirar y no agobiarme y si me seguían preguntándome me agobiaría.

-Tengo clase de matemáticas avanzadas, nos vemos luego, dije intentado irme de la conversación pero Piper quería respuesta y me arrastro a un rincón oscuro.

-ANNABETH RESPONDEME, dijo agarrándome fuertemente las muñecas.

Yo me zafe de su agarre y la puse a ella contra la pared.

-NO TE VOY A DECIR NADA Y RESCUERDA PIPER QUIEN ES AQUÍ LA FUERTE, le sonreí y acto seguido entre en el aula que me tocaba.

Me senté en mi sitio de ayer, y en unos minutos empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos y alumnas poco a poco, y alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Me gire y encontré a Leo Valdez más sonriente que nunca, se frotó las manos.

-He estudiado un montón para esta prueba en parejas, te prometo que ganaremos.

-¿Es una competición? Pregunte ladeando en la cabeza y poco a poco mi lado competitivo salía a la luz.

-Más o menos.

-Leo explícate mejor.

-Es decir los alumnos como cogimos las matemáticas avanzadas damos un mínimo de veinte dólares por alumno y en este caso la pareja ganadora se queda con el bote, me explico.

-Yo no he puesto el dinero.

-Tranquila como eres nueva se te da por alto, pero la próxima vez pagas, no suelen tener a los novatos en cuenta porque creen que como son nuevos no entenderán pero yo creo que podemos ganar, nadie se lo esperara, dijo ensanchando la sonrisa.

-Debo suponer que estas apuestas no son legales, y mi mente empezó a vagar por las apuestas que había en mi época, ilegales, sobre las peleas de gallos, Percy alguna que otra vez me había llevado apostar y siempre ganábamos él solía decir que yo era su amuleto de la suerte.

-No, no son legales pero los profesores lo permiten, ellos nos han pillado más de una vez pero lo pasan con la escusa que un poco de rivalidad a los alumnos no les vendía mal y también que así estudiábamos más, hay hasta algunos profesores que apuestan, comentó Leo.

El profesor entró y empezó a repartir las pruebas por parejas.

-Esta va a ser bueno, sonreí.

Al final Leo y yo ganamos el bote, el resto de la hora que quedo me quede mirando como Leo bailaba el baile de la victoria y le restregaba en la cara a los demás que él había ganado y ellos no.


	15. Cerca y lejos

**¡Quiero qué el calor se muera! ¿Cómo? No lo sé, lo único que quiero es que se muera, ¿Por qué? Porque me voy a morir de un golpe de calor.**

 **PD: Los personajes son creación de Rick no míos, Rick gracias por el calor, seguro que me lo mandaste, no sé cómo pero lo hiciste.**

15 Cerca y lejos

Leo decidió acompañarme hasta mi siguiente clase, que era historia, resultaba que los dos teníamos todas las clases juntos a excepción de Historia y Arquitectura.

-Oye Annabeth, llamo mi atención con su sonrisa bromista.

-¿Qué quieres Leo? Pregunte, ese duende latino me había arreglado el día de hoy con sus bromas y sus gracias.

-Me preguntaba ¿Si querías no sé hacer algo hoy? Pregunto rascándose la cabeza, el pobre estaba muy nervioso.

-Me encantaría quedar contigo pero tengo que hacer un trabajo, explique y a él se le quito su sonrisa.

-Pero me encantaría quedar contigo algún otro día, le sonreí y a él le brillaron sus ojos castaños y no puede evitar compararlos con los ojos de Percy, cuando veía sus ojos brillando no tenía esa necesidad agobiante de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera y no sentía lo mismo con Percy, con él… solo me hacía sentir alegre porque estuviera contento pero nada más.

-Entonces te veo otro día, me dijo y nos paramos delante de mi aula.

-Hasta luego Leo, me despedí de él y entre a clases.

Me senté en el sitio de ayer y Thalía se sentó a mi lado dejando a una Piper muy confundida en la fila de atrás sola.

-¿Te sientas conmigo después de haber sido borde? ¡Tienes un gran corazón! Sonreí a mi amiga.

-Primero necesitabas espacio y lo entiendo con todo lo que te paso ayer necesitabas respirar, yo me reí y ella frunció el ceño.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no dejaba de decirme eso en mi mente ayer, ella me acompaño en las carcajadas.

-Vale, y segundo Piper se pasó, ella no tenía que usar su fuerza física, pero date cuenta de que no usó su encanto vocal para que hablaras, comentó Thalía.

-No la culpo Thalía, era yo que hoy no estoy de humor, le dije tranquila.

-Ahora pareces más tranquila, observo Thalía.

-Es el efecto que tienen las bromas de Leo Valdez en mí, sonreí.

-¿El duende latino?

-Ese mismo.

De repente Percy entró apresurado al aula, busco un sitio con la mirada y el único que había era al lado de Piper y Percy corrió a sentarse, pude ver la cara de asco de Piper.

Por la puerta entró nuestro profesor y parecía que como yo, no estaba de humor hoy y acerté pues fue una de las peores clases que he tenido.

Los profesores parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacernos el día imposible lo único bueno era que no tuvimos clase la última hora porque el profesor de dicha materia no había aparecido por el centro y como nadie nos vigilaba aproveche para ir a hablar con Piper, le debía una disculpa, no podía estar tanto rato enfadada con mi amiga.

-Hola Piper, me senté a su lado.

-Haces que Thalía pase de mí y se siente contigo, me amenazas en el rincón oscuro y lo primero que me dices era un ¿hola Piper? Dijo enfadada.

-Si me hubieras dejado seguir te hubiera dicho que sentía haberte hecho daño y amenazado en el rincón y que no puedo estar sin tu amistad porque hemos sido amigas durante más de dos siglos, le dedique mi miradita de pena.

-¿Y lo de Thalía? Pregunto curiosa.

-Thalía se sentó a mi lado porque necesitaba un poco de apoyo por el hecho de que ayer no fue mi día, por así decirlo, me sincere.

-Pero si lo hubieras contado no habría pasado todo esto Annabeth, nos habríamos ahorrado esta pelea absurda e innecesaria, dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos caleidoscópicos me suplicaban que se lo contara.

-Lo siento, dije esquivando su mirada.

-Annabeth puedes confiar en mí, puedes contarme lo que sea, dijo haciéndome girar para poder verle a la cara.

-Lo sé, dije cortante.

-Annabeth por dios cuéntamelo, no querrás tener otra pelea ¿o sí? Dijo desafiante, yo normalmente habría reaccionado para defenderme y luego ser yo quien atacara pero no lo hice porque lo mejor para nuestra amistad era simplemente callarme y no responder, morderme la lengua.

-Uno, dos, tres, empecé a contar.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me pediste que contara, me encogí de hombros y ella se exaspero.

-Ya sé lo que sientes cuando Thalía y yo nos ponemos bromistas, comentó.

-Es difícil ser yo, reí.

-Annabeth…

-Piper te lo diría, te juro que si pudiera te lo diría, dije.

-¿Si pudieras? Pregunto.

-Piper no puedo contarlo a nadie, y cuando es a nadie es a nadie, lo prometí y tú sabes de primera mano que yo no incumplo promesas, dije seria.

-Perdona, no sabía que…

-No pasa nada Piper.

-Oye y si nos hablamos un poco de nuestra antigua vida, Thalía sabe mucho de tú antigua vida por el hecho de que vivía contigo y yo en cambio solo sé lo de tú estúpida leyenda que no era cierta porque Luke lanzó a tú novio por el acantilado y antes de que tú te murieras te mordió.

-Yo solo sé que eras hija de un actor, le dije sonriente.

-Vale, ¿Qué tal si respondemos a la pregunta de antes de ser lo que somos cual era nuestro mayor sueño?

-Tú primera.

-Mi sueño era conocer a un hombre guapo, fuerte, gracioso y que cumplía las normas, a mí siempre me encanto el tema del amor y yo estaba enamorada de la idea de enamorarme, quería ser una costurera, un trabajo mugroso lo sé, pero después de crecer con tanto lujo alrededor solo quieres hacer cosas pequeñas, también quería ser capaz de hacer que mi madre volviera a casa, me decía a mi misma que si podía hacerme muy famosa ella regresaría, nunca lo hizo, pero no la juzgo, mi padre era… complicado, explico tranquila.

-Mi sueño casi lo pude tocar Piper, mi sueño era irme con mi novio al nuevo mundo, me imaginaba a los dos de las manos por la playa todos los días y primero, él se arrodillaría delante y me pediría matrimonio y yo lo aceptaría, después nos casaríamos y tendríamos varios hijos, me imaginaba a él entrando por la puerta de nuestra casa y a mí con un abultado vientre que él besaría y por último me imaginaba a los dos con los pelos grises sentados en el porche sonriéndonos mientras nuestros nietos jugaban.

-Lo tenías muy cerca, murmuro.

-Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.


	16. Descuidada

**Chicos y Chicas voy a dedicar el siguiente capítulo a algún lector, se lo dedicare a quien resuelva la siguiente adivinanza: Un chico va caminando hacia su casa, entra y ve cristales rotos, agua derramada y a Pepe muerto ¿Quién es Pepe?**

 **PD: Estos personajes son creación de Rick, yo solo hago esta historia, para su envidia.**

16 Descuidada

El final de la hora cada vez estaba más cerca, no quería que se acabara, no quería ir a hacer el trabajo con Percy, me tenía que mantener alejada de él y me resultaba muy difícil si éramos compañeros de trabajos y si él no paraba de seguirme a donde quiera que fuera, hoy cuando iba hacia la cafetería lo encontré siguiéndome y tuve que darle esquinazo, y en muchas ocasiones más, suspire, este chico como en antaño no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que consiguiera lo que quería y eso era yo.

El timbre sonó y mi inminente final acababa de llegar, bueno tal vez estaba dramatizando un pelín, recogí las cosas pacientemente no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar a mi destino. Pero mis amigas tenían mucha prisa.

-Venga Annabeth que no llegamos, se quejo Thalía.

-Id sin mí.

-¿Por qué? Me pregunto Piper.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo con Percy, explique y la cara de Thalía había cambiado drásticamente.

-Piper vete fuera yo ayudare a Annabeth a recoger y le daré un par de consejos, le guiño un ojo a Piper y esta se fue riéndose por lo bajo, cosa que no se le daba bien, estoy segura que la oyeron hasta en España.

-Thalía, la llame y la mire expectante.

-Annabeth ¿Por eso te fuiste? Por favor no me mientas.

-Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, dije sincera.

-Te quieres mantener alejada de él pero es imposible por la extraña fijación que tiene en ti, comento.

-Digamos que es mejor que estemos alejados, frunció el ceño.

-El chico me resulta familiar, me dijo Thalía y yo me puse nerviosa.

-Pues no debería es la primera vez que lo ves, dije arrastrándola por todo el instituto.

-Annabeth ¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Yo? Que va, adiós Thalía me tengo que ir, y salí literalmente corriendo de allí, dejando a una Thalía muy confundida.

Cuando llegue al parque no había nadie, mire el reloj y ya eran las empunto, algo raro pasaba, Percy nunca pasaría esta oportunidad de estar conmigo, ¿Y si Luke ya se había dado cuenta de quién era? ¿Y si lo había secuestrado? O peor matado, estaba tan asustada que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba acechándome entre las sombras, y cuando lo note fue cuando puso sus manos en mis hombros tapados.

-Aaaaaah, grite y oí una risa.

Me gire y vi a Percy partiéndose de risa.

-Te he asustado, rió.

-No tiene gracias, me queje quitándole sus manos de mis hombros y sin darme cuenta hice que nuestra pieles se tocaran, y él enseguida aparto la mano.

-Estás helada, comento preocupado.

-Hace frio y en todo el día no me he puesto guantes, le sonreí como si no pasara nada.

-Bueno pongámonos con el trabajo, me sonrío, parecía que se había olvidado pero en el fondo de mi ser sabía que no lo había hecho y él quería averiguar qué pasaba.

Los dos nos sentamos en un banco, tranquilos y demasiado cerca para mi gusto, empezamos a hacer el trabajo.

-No lo entiendo, dijo él de repente.

-¿El qué? pregunte.

-El que se hallan tirado juntos por no querer renunciar a su amor.

-La gente hace cosas por amor que las persona no enamorada no haría, me encogí de hombros mordiéndome la lengua.

-Pero ¿Por qué simplemente no huyeron? Yo lo habría hecho, trague saliva ¿estaba recordando o era mi imaginación?

-No lo sé, tal vez alguien les perseguía.

-¿Quién?

-Ta vez el prometido de la chica.

-Pero ¿Por qué no costa nada de ellos? Esto es muy raro, dijo pensativo.

-Tal vez los datos se quemaron.

-Los tal vez no me sirven, yo quiero hechos, frunció el ceño y por un momento me dio miedo, Percy estaba llegando a la verdad y si lo hacía no sería nada bueno.

-Percy ¿Por qué no seguimos con el trabajo? Sugerí.

-Annabeth, tú sabes que cuando me he metido en internet no había ninguna foto de ellos, es como si alguien haya borrado sus datos, solo encontré tras mucha investigación sus nombres, trague saliva.

-¿Así?

-Son Annabeth Chase y Percy Jackson, como los nuestros.

-¡Qué casualidad! Exclame riéndome por los nervios.

-O destino, sugirió sonriendo.

Yo por mi parte le devolví la sonrisa.

-Oye Annabeth he estado pensando.

-¿Y tú piensas? Me reí.

-Sí, lo que he pensado es que escondes un gran secreto.

-Un secreto muy bien guardado, comenté.

-Muy bien guardado, pero a veces se te escapan cosas cuando yo estoy cerca, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-Imposible ¿Y por qué solo cuando tú estás cerca? Creo que imaginas cosas, le sonreí, pero por dentro estaba gritando como si una araña gigante y peluda, me estremecí, estuviera cerca.

-Porque te pongo nervioso, dijo acercándose un poco a mí.

-No lo haces, me aleje.

-Sí que lo hago, se acercó.

-No, me aleje.

-Sí, se acercó.

-¿Y entonces por qué te alejas? Pregunto acercándose más a mí, podía oír como su aliento me daba en la mejilla.

-Porque no me gusta que estén cerca de mí, y me aleje y después me caí de banco, enseguida me puse en pie.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto levantándose.

-Porque no.

-Tú aguantas a los demás pero tus amigas no.

-No metas a mis amigas en esto.

-Por ser tú tan descuidada van a descubrir vuestro secreto.

-No soy descuidada.

-Sí que lo eres.

-Dime cuando he sido descuidada.

-Cuando te seguía en los pasillos de repente con un velocidad enorme desapareciste, dejando una ráfaga de viento, y hace un rato tú piel era como de hielo, dijo.

-Nunca descubrirás nada, dije a la defensiva.

-Pero si quiero que no huyas de mí tengo que hacerlo, comentó.

-¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? Pregunte.

-Porque no quieres que te deje tranquila, tus labios dirán eso pero no lo quieres.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque sé cómo eres, es como si te conociera de toda la vida.

Él se acerco a mí y no pude moverme y de repente me beso.


	17. Accidente

**Si gente sigo viva, pero esta vez tengo una buena escusa, TRABAJOS, los españoles según una estadísticas somos uno de los que hacen más tarea…**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a xXBernalXxCR pues fue quien lo acertó primero y a ValeriaIsabelQuijada por tener la teoría más loca.**

 **PD: Los personajes son creación de Rick Riordan, pero la trama es completamente de mi invención, ya quisiera él tener una mente tan imaginativa como la mía.**

17 Accidente

¡Él me estaba besando! ¡Percy Jackson, la reencarnación de mi novio muerto que debía evitar me estaba besando! Y no sé que es peor que él me este besando o que yo le este correspondiendo al beso.

Sus labios seguían como los recordaba, tan firmes sabiendo mi movimiento antes de que lo hiciera, tan salados como el mismísimo mar, y sobre todo seguían siendo mi droga, que no podía dejar de probar una y otra vez, aunque supiera que está mal no podía parar mi cerebro gritaba una y otra vez que parara ese beso pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón hacían todo lo contrario.

Habían pasado más de dos siglos y seguía siendo como la primera vez, seguía sintiendo esas mariposas, que había dado por extintas, en el estomago, seguía sintiendo unas ganas locas de no parar, el tiempo ya no transcurría, ahora éramos solo él y yo en el universo y no me podía sentir mejor aunque a la vez tan mal.

Me envolvió por la cintura con sus brazos y yo instintivamente rodee su cuello con los míos, el se estremeció, sin romper el beso, por el contacto de su cálida piel con la mía helada.

Poco a poco el beso se convirtió más pasional, y mi mente estaba tan perdida, que cuando volví a la tierra nuestras dos lenguas batallaban en nuestras bocas, le deje ganar, solo quería fundirme en ese beso.

-Te quiero, rompió el beso por un instante y después siguió.

Mi mente tardó unos minutos en procesar esas dos palabras y cuando lo hizo chilló, no podía quererme, la última vez que lo hizo acabo muerto porque Luke lo tiro por el acantilado y yo acabé convirtiéndome en un monstruo sin alma, no quería que él volviera a pasar lo mismo y yo no podría pasar otra vez por ello.

Lo intente alejar suavemente pero él ni se inmuto, sus labios y los míos seguían igual y lo peor yo seguía correspondiéndole, mis manos lo intentaron de nuevo pero él ni se movía, no quería hacerle daño con mi fuerza pero si no lo hacía no podría parar.

Le lancé a unos metros de mí, y él puso las manos en el pecho en donde le había empujado.

-Qué fuerza, exclamo para sí mismo.

-Esto no está bien, dije.

-¿Cómo? Pregunto levantando la cabeza.

-Percy no me vuelvas a besar.

-Pero no lo entiendo, comentó.

-¿El qué? Mis ojos estaban amenazando con soltar lágrimas pero no lo hacían porque no quería mostrarme débil ante él.

-Tú quieres besarme y yo quiero besarte, no se cual es el problema.

-Da igual lo que tú o yo queramos, dije.

-Entonces dime lo que importa.

-Lo que importa es que si estás conmigo acabaras sufriendo, como dijiste Percy escondo un gran secreto y por ello puedo condenarte.

-A mi me da igual.

-Yo no podría vivir con ello, Percy, si te quedas conmigo sufrirás mucho.

-Merece la pena el sufrimiento, dijo dando un paso en mi dirección.

-Percy, por dios, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? Pregunte exasperada.

-Da igual… de repente una moto apareció, iba en la dirección de Percy, y yo corrí en su dirección y empuje la moto, está voló por los aires.

Nos miramos, sus ojos verdes como el mar que me cautivaban, resplandecían por el hecho de haberlo salvado y por el misterio que era y él quería descubrir.

Un chico vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Estáis bien? No le he puesto el freno de manos y… dijo muy nervioso.

Yo no podía hablar, me habían descubierto, iba a ser la próxima rata de laboratorio del gobierno.

-Estamos bien, por suerte la moto no venía en nuestra dirección, pero chocó con el árbol y voló un poco, me salvo Percy.

-¡Mi moto! Y salió corriendo dejándonos solos.

-Me has salvado, sus ojos me estaban mirando como si yo fuera su soberana.

-Sí, pero no lo convirtamos en costumbre, dije desviando la mirada.

-Annabeth no eres normal.

-No lo soy, pero si lo cuentas por ahí nadie te creerá.

-No voy a contarlo, solo quiero saber.

-No necesitas saber.

-Annabeth ¿Qué eres? Pregunto mirándome.

-Soy alguien que no le gusta que la atosiguen, y sin más salí corriendo dejándolo solo.

Corrí y corrí, estaba muy cerca de todo y no podía permitirlo, pero sabía que no pararía hasta saber lo que sucedía, querrá respuestas y hará todo lo posible y más para conseguirlo, se iba a convertir en el tenaz Percy que en su día temía y al parecer seguía siendo igual, sentimientos dormidos hacia él despertaron hoy por un genial e innecesario beso.

Estaba enfrente de mí habitación, ahora estaban todos cenando por eso me sorprendió captar el olor de una vampira en la habitación, no abrí la puerta.

Toqué la puerta de Nico y este la abrió enseguida, él nunca comía con los demás.

-Annabeth ¿Qué quieres? Pregunto confundido.

-Sangre, una buena de humanos.

Él me miro raro pero mi mirada no decía nada bueno y entró en la habitación y me entrego una cantimplora, la olí, era o negativo, era buena y me bastaba.

-Espero que la utilices bien, me dijo.

-Lo haré.

-Con lo de Thalía, ¿Qué vampiro va detrás de ella? Pregunto intentó no sonar preocupado, pero no lo consiguió.

-Uno, dije sonriendo y caminando por el pasillo.

Iba a tocar la puerta de Quirón pero oí que hablaba con alguien

-¿Qué? Yo no creo en reencarnaciones.

-¿Seguro? Pregunto la voz que más repugnancia le tenía.

-Luke, chico, es una tontería creer en eso, dijo él.

-Vale, pero a ti te va a ver mucho ella, ¿Le gusta alguien? Pregunto Luke.

-A mí no me ha comentado nada, pero seguro que no, ella seguirá amando eternamente a su novio fallecido.

-Bueno, algún día tendrá que estar con alguien y yo estaré ahí.

-Luke, Annabeth te odia, por tirar a su novio por un acantilado, aunque fueras el único chico en el mundo ella se suicidaría antes de estar contigo.

Yo deje de prestar atención, no quería después de todo lo que sucedió hoy, ver a nadie y menos a Luke.

Entré en mi habitación sin percatarme que la misma vampira estaba en la habitación.

Vi a Thalía mirándome con desaprobación.

-Ya sé de qué me sonaba Percy, es exactamente igual que el Percy del pasado, vamos que tu novio muerto.


	18. ¿Juntos o separados?

**Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, siento lo del suspense, pero mola más con el suspense.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick, yo simplemente los utilizo para mi historia.**

18 ¿Juntos o Separados?

Mi corazón de repente se paró, cosa rara pues el mío no latía, pero no era esa sensación que sentía al estar con Percy, esa sensación que me enamoraba, no, esta era por puro pánico.

Thalía me miraba expectante desde su sitio, sus manos estaban en sus caderas, en esa posición parecía un jarrón, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos no se despegaban de mí, por el hecho de que no se quería perder mi reacción, ahora odiaba que mi mejor amiga fuera una vampira.

-¿Y bien? Soltó ella al ver que yo no decía palabra.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que estás loca, chalada o la típica frase de que te falta un tornillo, dije, a veces mi sistema hacía que negara las cosas más obvias.

-Annabeth Chase, estuve pensando en miles de causas por las que estés así y solo se me ocurrió una.

-¿Y lo mejor qué se te ocurrió fue que mi comportamiento era porque un chico es igual que mi novio que se murió hace más de dos siglos? Pregunte haciendo parecer la conclusión idiota.

-Annabeth, no me has dejado terminar, como decía, lo pensé y llegue a la conclusión de que era por el chico que tenía el apellido Jackson y después me empecé a fijar en él y que me recordaba a alguien, como no estaba prestando atención sin querer me tropecé con la mesa de noche y se calló el camafeo que te regale, y se había caído abierto y observe a Percy, no te voy a mentir sonreí por el recuerdo de tú época más feliz, según lo contabas, y me di cuenta que el chico de la foto era exactamente igual al Jackson de ahora, solo quiero un explicación para todo esto, Thalía se quedo mirándome.

Suspire, no tenía escapatoria.

-Sí, es igual Thalía.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Pregunto acercándose.

-No podía contárselo a nadie.

-¿Por qué? Annabeth no entiendo.

-Porque me daba miedo de que Luke fuera a por él, ya lo lanzó una vez por un acantilado, ¿Qué no le impediría hacerlo otra vez? Dije a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-Pero Annabeth, no son la misma persona, y eso fue lo único que falto para que mis lágrimas salieran.

Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, Thalía hizo que me acurrucara en su cuerpo, ella era fría y rígida, al contrario que Percy, que era cálido y suave, ahora quería estar con él para que me consolara como solo él sabía hacer, antes cuando pasaba algo semejante él era el único que podía sacarme una sonrisa en esos días tan oscuros, lo quería y por ello necesitaba dejarlo ir.

-Annabeth, Thalía levanto con sumo cuidado mi cara del hueco de su hombro para que pudiera verla.

-Perdón Thalía, me disculpe mientras aspiraba profundamente para calmarme.

-Annabeth explícamelo, te prometo no contarlo, dijo sacándome un pelo rubio de mí cara.

-Creerás que estoy loca, le sonreí.

-Eso no es nuevo, ya pienso que estás loca, me guiño un ojo.

-Lo que sucede es que pienso que él puede ser la reencarnación de mi novio muerto, que la leyenda de los fantasmas no sea una completa mentira, le explique.

-Annabeth ¿Es enserio? Pregunto atónita.

-No he hablado más enserio en mi vida.

-Entonces lo que dijo ese vampiro sobre su hija reencarnada, ¿Podría ser verdad? Pregunto.

-Yo como no lo conocí no te sabría decir pero Quirón me contó que creía que era verdad.

-¿Qué hacemos? Pregunto decidida.

-Quedarnos quietas.

-¿Cómo? No podemos quedarnos quietas.

-Tienes razón lo que haremos es no contarlo a nadie y sobre todo alejarnos de él.

-Pero Annabeth, tienes que estar junto a él, el universo os ha dado una segunda oportunidad, no puedes desaprovecharla, dijo Thalía audazmente.

-Thalía tendré que desaprovecharla no quiero que le pase nada.

-Annabeth siempre te estás sacrificando por ayudar a los demás nunca haces algo que sea bueno para ti, por una vez deberías hacer algo que te haga feliz, y sé que no hay cosa en el mundo que te haga más feliz que Percy porque el amor es así, dijo cogiéndome de las manos.

-Guau, la mismísima Thalía Grace me está dando lecciones sobre amor, sonreí.

-Bueno digamos que Di Ángelo se ha portado.

-Ya te ha pedido salir, sonreí de nuevo.

-Sí, pero estamos hablando de ti.

-Pero ¿y si Luke se entera? no podría vivir con ese sentimiento… Thalía no me dejo terminar.

-Annabeth no pienses, no se enterara porque tendrás mucho cuidado, eres la vampira más cuidadosa que he conocido, nunca dejas nada a la suerte siempre tienes un plan, comentó.

-Menos con Percy, soy la vampira más descuidada del planeta cuando él está cerca, dije.

-Porque te pone nerviosa, pero eso se pasa cuando estás junto a él, ya habéis tenido una relación en secreto y estuvisteis dos años sin que os pillaran, esto es lo mismo pero con vampiros y que tú también eres una.

-Pero soy una vampira Thalía y él es… humano.

-¿Acaso importa? Te sabes controlar, podrás con todo, Thalía me infundo ánimos.

-Pero…

-Annabeth he oído y visto con mis propios ojos como vampiros están saliendo con humanos y no les sucede nada, porque los vampiros se controlan y tú eres de esas, el beber sangre animal te hace ser más civilizada que el resto y con un mejor control, yo confió en que puedes hacerlo, y puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte, Thalía me sonrío y pude ver como la esperanza estaba en sus ojos azules eléctricos, la esperanza de que yo tenga el final feliz que me merecía.

-Pero…

-Annabeth en el amor no hay que pensar solo actuar.

-Pero…

-Nada de pensar, me interrumpió.

-Thalía gracias por apoyarme, pero si hago algo o no lo tengo que decidir yo.

Thalía me había confundido, antes pensaba que lo mejor para ambos era estar separados, pero ¿y si estar separados también era nuestra destrucción?

La cuestión era sufrir por algo que no podría tener y lamentarme el resto de mi existencia o estar junto a él y sufrir por su pérdida.


	19. ¿Qué hacer?

**Estos personajes los creo Rick Riordan, no yo, yo solo cree esta historia que leéis, Rick no, yo, era por aclarar para que el escritor no se nos confunda.**

19 ¿Qué hacer?

Tuve que insistir mucho para que Thalía bajara con los demás al comedor, ella necesitaba consumir su suministro de sangre no quedarse discutiendo con una vampira cabezota, yo.

Cuando al fin bajo, yo cogí la sangre y me encamine hacia la habitación de Quirón, cuando estuve enfrente aguce el oído para ver si había alguien más y para mi suerte, cosa rara pues no suelo tenerla, solo estaba él.

Entré y Quirón estaba sentado encima de la cama.

-Esperaba que vinieras más temprano, comentó.

-Sí, bueno, vine antes pero estabas reunido y no quería molestaros, dije tendiéndole la sangre.

-Hiciste bien, Luke está empeñado en conquistarte.

-No es el único, murmure.

-¿Me quieres contar algo? Pregunto ignorado mi comentario anterior.

-Sí, dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Primera: Thalía sabe todo.

-Cuando dices todo ¿Es todo todo? Preguntó.

-Es TODO.

-¿Y qué…? no le deje terminar.

-Lo descubrió por una foto, en la que él y yo salíamos, y yo no tuve más remedio que contárselo, explique.

-Genial, ¿Y la otra noticia? ¿Es buena?

-Te contesto primero a la segunda pregunta, es mala o buena según el punto de vista que le des.

-¿Cuál es? Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Percy está empeñado en saber mis secretos y no me va a dejar tranquila.

-Intenta persuadirlo, dijo.

-Quirón no lo conoces, él nunca se da por vencido, no va a parar hasta que consiga lo que quiere, ósea yo.

-Podemos usar la información que sabes de él en su contra, no sé si me explico.

-Lo haces, pero ¿Y si estamos destinados a sufrir de todos modos? Pregunte.

-¿Cómo?

-Digo que tal vez sufrimos separados o juntos, porque separados somos débiles y yo… No puedo verle con otra y podríamos cometer una estupidez, y cuando estamos juntos nos complementamos pero hacemos captar la atención de otras personas…

-Annabeth ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que estemos destinados a sufrir pase lo que pase, y si es así que más da que estamos juntos ahora.

-Da mucho Annabeth porque tú y yo sabemos que no podrás soportarlo si muere por tu culpa, y tu naturaleza…

-Estoy en un gran lío, me tumbe en la cama.

-Hagas lo que hagas cuenta conmigo, me sonrió.

-Quirón eres como un padre para mí, le sonreí.

-Anda y vete a descansar, muchas emociones y charlas por un día.

En cuanto salí del cuarto empecé a pensar sobre todo, no quería pensar y no podía escaparme pues Piper le había puesto un candado a la ventana, ¿Qué por qué no lo rompo? Pues porque es simbólico, y si lo rompo significa que no confió en ellas para contar mis problemas.

Hice lo único que podía hacer, me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a diseñar un edifico, me relajaba un poco, pero mi estúpido cerebro de vampiro podía hacer más de una cosa a la vez.

Entraron las chicas.

-Annabeth, me llamo Thalía.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Pregunto Piper.

Genial, seguro que esto era como romper el candado.

-Piper tengo que contarte una cosa, pero tienes que prometer que no se la contaras a nadie, le dije seria.

-Lo prometo, dijo.

Y rápidamente le contamos la historia, bueno yo la contaba, Thalía se dedicaba a añadir comentarios innecesarios.

-¿Está muerta? Me pregunto Thalía cuando finalmente acabamos de relatar la historia.

Le pase una mano delante de la cara y no se movió.

-Le tomaría el pulso pero como no tenía antes no creo que ahora cambie, comenté mientras le pasaba otra vez la mano por la cara.

-Annabeth la mano no funciona.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? Thalía sonrió y enseguida me arrepentí de haber formulado la pregunta.

Thalía salió de la habitación y al minuto apareció con un enorme cubo lleno de agua.

-Piper ahora o nunca, le dije pero ni se movió lo más mínimo.

Thalía le lanzó el cubo de agua, lo siguiente que pude ver fue a Piper persiguiendo y gritando a Thalía por toda la habitación, y así estuvieron horas, también jugaron al escondite, al parecer a Thalía le pareció que la habitación de Nico era un buen escondite, no duro dentro un minuto, pues fue el primer sitio en el que miro Piper.

Al fin conseguí calmar a las dos bestias que tenía por amigas.

-Annabeth, ¿Qué harás? Pregunto Piper mirándome con sus ojos caleidoscópicos.

-Pues no lo sé.

-Annabeth vete con él, dijeron ambas.

-Las únicas veces que os unís son cuando os juntáis porque a penas soportáis estar cerca de lo humanos o para fastidiarme, comenté.

-Eso a parte, quédate con él, dijo una emocionada Piper.

-Piper Jason te ha puesto demasiado de buen humor, comenté y ella se sonrojo.

-¡Estás con Jason! La miro Thalía sonriente.

-Hemos quedado para ver un concierto, sonrió emocionada.

-No me puedo creer que no nos lo cuentes, dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

-Thalía no te hagas la ofendida que no has contado que tienes una cita con Di Ángelo, sonreí.

-¡Y me recriminas! Le gruño Piper.

-Espera un segundo, Annabeth adivinó que ibas a ir con Jason en una cita ¿Me equivoco? Pregunto mirando a la morena.

-No, no lo haces.

-También adivinó que yo iba a salir con Di Ángelo, porque yo solo se lo confirmé.

A Piper se le abrieron los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes todo? Preguntó.

-Tengo mis contactos, me encogí de hombros.

-Yo tengo una teoría, dijo Thalía pensativa.

-Miedo me das, dije.

-¿Cuál es? Pregunto Piper interesada.

-Annabeth es…

-¡Una vampira! Termine yo y todas nos empezamos a reír.

-No era eso, dijo.

-Viniendo de ti era muy probable que dijeras eso, comente.

-Tiene razón, Pipe me señalo.

-Eh, que a veces puedo ser muy seria, dijo molesta.

-Tú lo has dicho a veces, le sonreí.

-Thalía di tu teoría, deja a Annabeth, habló Piper.

-Yo creo que Annabeth es… Adivina, dijo entre risas y recibió una almohada en la cara.

Y así empezó la guerra.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las siete, nos vestimos y salimos del edificio.

Giramos la calle, y en el giro había un chico esperándonos, mejor dicho esperándome.


	20. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?

**Chicos y chicas quiero dedicar el siguiente capítulo a uno de ustedes, se lo dedicare al primero que me diga la respuesta correcta a esta adivinanza.**

 **Adivina si te digo que soy más negro que tu voz, pegado a tu destino soy tu eterno seguidor.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son creación de Rick, yo solo los utilizo para mi historia.**

20 ¿Qué daño puede hacer?

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero como tengo la paciencia de un santo podría haber soportado a cualquiera, porque todos tienen algo que no me resulta tan… molesto, por ejemplo Leo siempre me saca una sonrisa o incluso Luke que hace que me olvide de todo para empezar a pensar cómo podría estrangularlo con mi propias manos, podría soportar a cualquier persona excepto a quien me estaba esperando.

Quien me estaba esperando era un chico alto, normalmente una sonrisa problemática cruzaba su cara, pero ahora se mantenía serio, vestía una sudadera color azul marino y unos vaqueros, su pelo negro azabache seguía perfectamente desordenado y sus ojos verde como el mar me seguían, él estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, esperándome.

Ahora no tenía ninguna gana de estar junto a él, no quería que estuviéramos a solas, porque a veces las chipas que soltábamos me superaban y no podía pensar, hacia todo por impulso, y en ese mismo instante no necesitaba eso.

-Ahora que me fijo mejor es guapo, dijo Piper.

-Claro que es guapo, dije ¿Celosa?

-Tranquila que no te lo quiero quitar, rió y yo me sonroje.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y el gris tormenta se mezclo con el verde mar, ahora lo único que podía ver era el mar.

-Mejor nosotras nos vamos, comentó Thalía.

-¿Qué? No.

-Necesitan intimidad, concordó Piper.

-Lo que necesito es no quedarme a solas con él, le señale disimuladamente.

-Mujer creo que podrás con un simple humano, sonrió Thalía.

-Sabéis mejor que nadie que no es un simple humano, gruñí.

-Solo es una conversación Annabeth ¿Qué daño te puede hacer? Piper se encogió de hombros.

-Mucho, conteste.

-Annabeth te está esperando, señalo Thalía.

-Me da igual.

-Se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para hablar contigo, lo menos que puedes hacer es ir a hablar con él, dijo Piper.

-Por mi se hubiera quedado en su casa.

-¡Qué cabezota! Se quejo Thalía.

-Pero mírenlo, me estaba violando con la mirada.

Ellas miraron disimuladamente, tan disimuladamente que casi se rompen el cuello.

-Joder, es verdad, señalo Piper.

-¡Chicas que bien disimuláis! Ironice.

-Annabeth ¿Vas a ir a hablar con él? Pregunto Thalía.

-No, no voy a ir.

-PERCY VEN SI QUIERES HABLAR CON ANNABETH, grito Thalía.

-¿Pero qué te he dicho? Le pregunte cada vez más enfadada con mi amiga.

-Dijiste que no vas a ir a hablar con él, no dijiste que nada sobre que él viniera, sonrío.

En ese mismo instante Percy apareció y se posiciono a mí lado.

-Nosotras ya nos vamos, dijo Piper y las dos se fueron.

Las maldije mentalmente, si tengo amigas como ellas para que necesito enemigas.

-Hola, Percy me sonrió.

-Hola.

-No quería parecer un acosador.

-Pues no te ha salido muy bien, baje la vista intentado no verle la cara.

-Estaba planeando un encuentro casual, pero como no tengo paciencia pues te esperé apoyado en la pared.

-Camina, no quiero llegar tarde a clase, dije.

Estuvimos unos minutos caminando en silencio, una muy incomodo, pero prefería eso a que él me empezara a hablar, no estaba segura a donde podría llegar mi autocontrol, al parecer a Percy le gustaba hacer todo lo contrario a lo que quería.

-Tengo algunas suposiciones, comentó.

-¿Cómo?

-Annabeth se que no eres normal y he pensado que podrías ser.

-Seguro que ni te acercas, comenté.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no, no se sabe.

-¿Me las vas a decir? Pregunte curiosa.

-Sabes que dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, sonrió.

-Pero el gato murió sabio, él rió.

-Sabía que dirías algo parecido.

-Venga Percy dime que supones, le rogué.

-Te reirás de mí.

-Eso no es algo nuevo.

-Debes prometerme que no te reirás, comentó.

-Yo no prometo nada que no pueda cumplir.

-¿Quieres qué te diga cuales son mis suposiciones? Preguntó.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Estuve pensando en arañas radiactivas o kriptonita, sugirió.

-Pero eso es de los superhéroes, dije.

-Sí.

-Y ellos son los buenos, mi buen ánimo desapareció.

-Sí Annabeth, es obvio, me miro como si fuera tonta, pero ignore la mirada.

-¿Y si yo soy la mala de la película? Pregunte.

-No lo eres, dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunte.

-Porque es lo que quieres que vea para que no me acerque a ti, en realidad eres buena, porque tú quieres que me aleje, si hubieras dejado que la moto me atropellara no tendrías que estar preocupándote por mí, se paro e hizo que yo me parara.

-¿Si sabes que no quiero que te acerques por qué persistes? Pregunte con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Porque en realidad si quieres que este cerca pero piensas que sufriré y no quieres que lo haga porque eres buena.

-¿Si sabes que vas a sufrir conmigo por qué no paras?

-Porque todo sufrimiento merece la pena, tú mereces la pena, dijo cogiéndome de las manos.

-Percy por favor… no pude terminar la frase porque me acarició la mejilla, su piel cálida contra mi mejilla me encantaba.

-Sigues helada, comentó para sí mismo.

-Esa es mi temperatura, no es cómoda para ti.

-Sí que lo es, me acarició de nuevo la mejilla.

Él me cogió la barbilla suavemente y me levanto la cabeza con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca que se pudiera romper con el más mínimo movimiento, irónico pues yo era más fuerte que él, si él estuviera entre mis brazos y apretaba un poquito más de la cuenta podría hacerle polvo. Primero me fije en sus labios, involuntariamente se paso la lengua por ellos, subí y pude ver su nariz perfecta, podía notar como cogía el aire y por último me fije en sus ojos y desde que nuestras miradas se mezclaron sabía que estaba perdida, podría hacerme lo que él quisiera en ese mismo lugar y a mí no me importaría ni me resistiría.

-¡Hola! Un duende latino nos interrumpió.

Percy parecía muy molesto pero no dijo nada yo solo agradecí mentalmente a Leo.

-Chicos que llagamos tarde, dijo y después los tres nos encaminamos hacia el instituto.

La conversación me hizo más daño de lo previsto.


	21. Nada me detendrá

**Sé que algunos están maldiciendo a Leo desde *inserte sitio en donde estén, a mí más de una vez me he visto en la situación de maldecir por horas a una persona que interrumpe.**

 **PD: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan no míos, pero la trama sí que es de mi hermosa cabecita.**

21 Nada me detendrá

El resto del camino ninguno dijimos una palabra, pero las miradas asesinas por parte de los chicos no faltaban, me daba pena por Leo, no me gustaba que la gente sufriera y sabía que él lo haría y Percy… era un caso perdido no iba a parar y no estaba segura de poder resistirme.

-Annabeth, Leo rompió el silencio y la batalla de miradas entre Percy y él.

-¿Qué quieres Leo? Le sonreí.

-¿Con él si qué eres amable? Dijo Percy por lo bajo pero como todos ya sabemos pude oírlo por mis súper sentidos.

-Quería saber qué ¿Cuándo tú y yo quedábamos? Pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Hoy puedes?

-Claro, él ensancho su sonrisa.

-¿En el bar de zumos a las cinco? Le pregunto.

-Va-vale, tartamudeó.

-¿Leo esa no es tu tarea? La que esta esparcida por la acera, dijo Percy señalando un montón de papeles.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Si mi mochila estaba cerrada, Leo se agacho y empezó a recoger los papeles.

Yo me iba a parar pero Percy me hizo seguir andando y cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudente empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué vais a quedar? Dijo celoso.

-Yo hago lo que quiero con mi tiempo.

-Podrías desperdiciarlo conmigo.

-Ya te tengo muy visto.

-Vale, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a parar, investigare y sabré que eres, y cuando lo averigüe no tendrás otra opción de hablar conmigo, me amenazó.

-Percy…

-Annabeth me da igual todo, solo quiero estar contigo y si esa es la única manera lo haré, y me adelanto.

-Hey, Leo me alcanzó.

-Ya has recogido los papeles, observé.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué la pasa a Percy?

-Estará en sus días, me limite a decir mientras me adentraba en el edificio.

Las tres primeras clases me parecieron interminables, tenía la necesidad de que se acabasen, quería tener una necesaria charla con Piper y Thalía y la única forma era tenerla en la hora del almuerzo, cuando por fin toco la campana, recogí mis cosas y salí hacia la cafetería casi corriendo.

Mis amigas estaban en una mesa con sus cantimploras riéndose, me senté junto a ellas.

-¿Qué tal la charla? Pregunto Piper sonriendo.

-Oh genial, solo me ha dicho que no parara hasta saber que soy, ironicé.

-No jodas, dijo Thalía.

-Es solo una conversación ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Dije.

-Hemos descubierto que mucho, Piper bajo la cabeza.

-Chicas no nos precipitemos, no creo que Percy llegue a la conclusión de que somos seres inmortales, y que la sangre es nuestro único sustento, comentó Thalía seria.

-No lo conoces, dije.

-¿Puede pensar eso? Pregunto Piper asustado.

-Conociéndolo sí.

-Nueva regla, no estar cerca de él, dijo Thalía.

-Ustedes lo tienen fácil, a ustedes no lo tienen siguiéndolas siempre.

-Intentaremos no dejarte sola con él, y lo primero es no salir de casa, comentó Piper.

-No, eso no, hoy quede con Leo.

-Pero… intentaron decir.

-Pero nada, soy una mujer de palabra, siempre cumplo lo que digo, dije levantándome.

Las siguientes tres horas fueron peores que las primeras, ¿Por qué? Pues simple, en las siguientes horas me tocó junto a Percy, que no dejaba de mirarme con deseo, de vez en cuando podía ver como se tocaba los labios recordando ese beso y cuando él lo hacía yo también.

Cuando tocó el timbre salí a una velocidad enorme del instituto, no quería volver a entrar, pero volvería porque a mí me encantaba aprender y yo cumplía las normas.

Entre en nuestra habitación deje las cosas, y mi móvil sonó.

*En la pantalla del móvil

Número desconocido: Annabeth te espero en el local, lo siento no pude esperar tanto tiempo.

Yo: ¿Leo?

Número desconocido: Sí

Yo: ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

Leo: Conseguí el móvil de Percy y cogí tú número.

Yo: Voy para allá.

Leo: Te espero.

*Fuera del teléfono.

Me cambié de ropa, me puse un vestido rojo con flores.

Cuando llegue al local pude ver a Leo sentado en una mesa esperándome con un batido en la mesa.

-Hola, me sonrió.

-Hola, le devolví el saludo.

-Estás preciosa, dijo admirándome.

-Muchas gracias Leo, eres un caballero, dije sentándome delante de él.

-Ye he pedido espero que no te importe, los ojos de Leo estaban brillando.

-No, no me importa.

Una camarera vino a nuestra mesa, ella era pelirroja, tenía un par de pecas y unos hermosos ojos jade, la identifique como Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

-Rachel, ¿Trabajas aquí? Pregunte interesada.

-Sí.

-Pensé que tu padre era rico.

-Lo es pero prefiero ganarme el dinero por mi cuenta, me sonrió.

Ella era una de las pocas mortales que me caían bien.

-Yo quiero un batido de plátano, dijo Leo.

-Yo uno de fresa.

Rachel anoto nuestro pedido.

-Leo ¿Has visto a mi primo? No me contesta a las llamadas y estoy preocupada, dijo.

-¿Tú primo? Pregunte.

-Percy, respondió ella.

-¿Percy es tú primo? Pregunte.

-Más o menos.

-¿Cómo? Rachel por favor explícate.

-No es mi primo de verdad pero nos queremos como tal así que para nosotros somos primos, sonrió Rachel.

-Pensé que te gustaba, dije un poco celosa.

-Tú lo has dicho gustaba, pero me di cuenta de que él no quería nada con ninguna chica, era raro parecía como si estuviera esperando a alguien, se encogió de hombros.

-No ha dado señales de vida, dijo Leo.

-De todos modos gracias, Rachel se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa a Percy? Pregunte a Leo.

-No sé, desde esta mañana esta raro, en el descanso se encerró en la biblioteca, cosa rara pues él preferiría estar muerto antes que entrar ahí dentro, explico.

-Percy, dime que no estás haciendo una estupidez, susurre para mí misma.

Rachel trajo nuestros batidos.

Bebimos tranquilamente nuestros batidos y yo me comía la cabeza pensando en que estaría metido Percy, con él todo es posible.

-Voy un momento al baño, le dije a Leo.

Entre en el local y me encontré con Rachel suspirando.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunte curiosa.

-Percy me ha respondido y me ha dicho que está en Jersey comprando un libro.

Salí corriendo del local, los problemas parecían seguirme, Jersey era la ciudad donde los vampiros conseguían la sangre y donde algunos vampiros jóvenes iban a cazar, y con la suerte de Percy seguro que él se encontraba con alguno de ellos.


	22. Jersey

**Muy buenas semidioses y semidiosas, y algún que otro dios entrometido, sí te lo digo a ti Afrodita.**

 **Afrodita: Querida ¿cómo quieres que no lea tu historia si es de mi OTP? ¡Estás jugando con las parejas como a mí me encanta! No tardes tanto en actualizar, te hare la vida amorosa un asco si no actualizas.**

 **Amenaza captada.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick no míos, que tengan una buena lectura.**

 **PDD: Feliz años a todos, un beso desde Canarias.**

22 Jersey

Mire a todos lados, cuando, como si fuera por arte de magia, apareció un coche, era un volvo plateado, pero a mí no me importaba la marca, lo que me importaba era que se pudiera conducir, tenía que llegar cuando antes a Jersey.

Para mi suerte el supuesto dueño del volvo no estaba cerca, me concentre y con mi poder baje el seguro del coche, entré en él y le hice un puente como Thalía y Nico me habían enseñado, decían que me sería útil si algún día tenía que huir, en ese momento me pareció inútil, pero ahora les daba las gracias.

Recé para que hubiera hecho bien el puente y para que el dueño del coche no viniera hacia mi gritando, "eh mujer saca tu trasero de mi coche" y yo le contestaría "Lo siento pero tengo que salvar a un amigo" o peor el dueño era una mujer, "Oye tú perra lárgate de mi coche o te enchufo con el espray de pimienta", involuntariamente pestañee, ya me habían dado con un espray de pimienta y no quería repetir la experiencia.

El coche arrancó, me prometí mentalmente matar a besos a Thalía cuando la volviera a ver.

Empecé a conducir y estaba conduciendo a más de cien por hora y el límite era sesenta por hora, la prisa es mala.

Os estaréis preguntando el por qué de que no corra, iría mucho más rápido, pues muy simple porque ante todo es guardar el secreto y no creo que en Jersey sea bien recibida una chica corriendo a velocidades inhumanas, además de que Percy podría estar fuera de peligro y yo estuviera exagerando.

Capte como algo sacaba una foto, mire por el retrovisor y vi un radar escondido entre la maleza, genial, al dueño del coche le tocaría pagar una multa del copón, pero como tiene un volvo creo que dinero le sobraba.

Llegué a la ciudad y observe todo a mí alrededor, no lo veía, tal vez había llegado tarde o tal vez ya estaba muerto, empecé a hiperventilar, no podía parar, no necesitaba respirar pero por primera vez en dos siglos sentía que me faltaba el aire, me iba a morir por algo que no necesitaba, sería la muerte más tonta del mundo de los vampiros, incluso más tonta del que se murió de risa porque le contaron este chiste: Había una vez un perro que se llamaba chiste, se murió el perro se acabo el chiste.

De repente lo vi, ahí estaba él, con su pelo negro azabache despeinado, llevaba un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta color azul marino, debajo de su brazo llevaba un libro ¿Para qué él iba a comprar un libro? A él nunca le había gustado leer, suspire, estaba bien y solo había sido una paranoia mía.

Iba a dar la vuelta pero no pude, inconscientemente le empecé a seguir, me había convertido sin quererlo en su guardaespaldas o en una acosadora, según uno lo viera.

Percy caminaba tranquilo por las calles, pero aparecieron unos matones, olí el aire, era humanos pero por eso no dejaban de ser peligrosos, menos sí pero seguían siendo peligrosos, agucé el oído para poder escuchar.

-Hey chaval, ¿Qué haces por aquí solito? Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules, sus compañeros rieron.

-A ustedes no les importa, Percy siguió andando.

-Chaval no quieras saber lo que les pasa a los que nos desafían, los chicos se pusieron delante de él parándole.

-Octavian lo tuyo es mucho cuento, no te tengo miedo, dijo Percy desafiándole con la mirada, ¿Por qué no podía ser un buen chico e irse de allí? Tenía que hacer que me diera un ataque al corazón.

El tal Octavian le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Percy.

-Tú no sabes nada, yo no aguante más.

Pise el acelerador y casi atropello a los chicos, ellos retrocedieron menos Percy que permanecía en el suelo atónito, abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Sube! Le ordene a Percy.

El hizo lo que le mande y se abrocho el cinturón, yo empecé a conducir en dirección contraria.

-Distráeme para que no de media vuelta y les haga lo que se merecen, le dije a Percy.

-No tienes el cinturón puesto, observo.

-No me hace falta, me limite a decir.

-¿Cómo…? intento preguntar.

-Rachel me lo dijo, conteste antes de que hiciera la pregunta.

-Gracias, esto de salvarme se está convirtiendo en una costumbre, rió.

-No haces más que meterte en líos, y yo tengo que sacarte de ellos.

Oí como su estomago rugía.

-No has comido, comenté preocupada.

-No tengo hambre, dijo él.

-Tú estomago dice lo contrario.

-Da igual, aguantare.

Gire a la izquierda.

-Por ahí no se va a Nueva York, dijo Percy.

-Iremos a Nueva York después, dije.

-¿Después de qué?

-Después de llevarte a comer, aparque en un restaurante.

Los dos nos bajamos y ocupamos en una mesa, un camarero no tardó en venir.

-¿Qué queréis tomar? Pregunto sonriéndome.

Mire a Percy.

-Quiero un bistec con papa fritas y de beber una cocacola, pidió.

-¿Y usted? Sus ojos relucían.

-Yo solo una cocacola.

Se fue y enseguida volvió con las bebidas.

Percy se acabó la suya rapidísimo.

-Toma, le di la mía.

-Pero tú tienes…

-No necesito comer ni beber pero tú sí, le tendí la botella y él la cogió.

Después trajeron el pedido y Percy empezó a comer como un loco y me limite a observar como comía hasta que una duda me asaltó.

-¿Qué hacías en Jersey? Pregunte.

-Comprar, levanto el libro.

-¿Desde cuándo tú compras libros? Levante una ceja incrédula.

-Desde que tienen pistas para averiguar tú secreto, acabo de comer.

Mire al camarero y le pedí la cuenta, nos la trajo pero tenía su número en ella y al lado ponía un sutil llámame.

Percy estaba sacando la cartera cuando yo puse el dinero.

-Pago yo, le dije.

-Pero tú no has comido, se quejo.

-La próxima vez invitas tú, le dije mientras nos subíamos al volvo.

-¿Entonces habrá próxima vez? Pregunto sonriente.

El resto del camino nos mantuvimos en silencio pero en un silencio cómodo.

Aparque enfrente del edificio de Percy.

-¿Cómo sabes donde…?

-Me informo, me encogí de hombros.

-Después dicen que soy yo el acosador, rió.

-Mañana espero que me puedas decir que soy, y arranque el coche dejándolo en la seguridad de su casa.


	23. Miedo

**Muy buenas semidioses y semidiosas ¿Cómo están ustedes? *se descojona de risa, Barrio Sésamo un clásico.**

 **Afrodita: Yo estoy genial querida.**

 **No te pregunte a ti…**

 **Afrodita: Me gusta estar en las historias de las demás, jijji.**

 **Afrodita está historia trata de Percabeth no de ti, la gente va a leer está historia por ellos no por ti.**

 **Afrodita: Algún día tendré mi propia historia.**

 **Si te vas ya tal vez te haga una.**

 **Ese tal vez es un no.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick Riordan.**

23 Miedo

Deje el coche en un callejón oscuro, y limpie mis huellas, no vaya a ser que me reconozcan, mujer precavida vale por dos.

Después mire a ambos lados y nadie aparecía, empecé a correr y cuando estuve por mi edificio entre en mi habitación por la ventana, en ella estaban Piper y Thalía conversando y en cuanto me vieron entrar por la ventana se callaron, yo me abalancé sobre Thalía y la llene a besos.

-Annabeth deja de besarme, se quejo ella.

Yo me levante y como ya estaba muerta ya la había matado a besos, promesa cumplida.

-Annabeth hoy estás cariñosa, dijo Piper.

-Fue una promesa que me hice a mí misma, Piper y Thalía me miraron extrañadas.

-¿Qué…? intentaron preguntar.

-Yo me entiendo, les corté.

-Annabeth ¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto Thalía preocupada.

-Con Leo…

-Eso es lo de menos, lo principal es ¿Por qué el duende latino me está llamando a todo momento? Dijo Piper.

-¿Le diste tú número? Pregunte.

-No, no se lo he dado a nadie, no sé como lo pudo conseguir, respondió Piper.

-Ese niño da miedo, comentó pensativa Thalía.

-Tal vez le deje de muy mala manera cuando quedamos, dije.

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Piper estupefacta.

-¿Annabeth Chase la chica siempre educada que no ofende a nadie ha dejado plantado a su amiguito? Pregunto Thalía y yo asentí.

-¿Por qué? Preguntaron ambas.

-Percy estaba en Jersey.

Las dos se miraron.

-¿Está bien? Pregunto Piper.

-Unos chicos le dieron un puñetazo en la mejilla pero yo intervine antes de que le hicieran algo más, respondí.

-Si no me he enterado mal, ¿estás diciendo que saliste corriendo de tu cita con el duende latino porque tú novio reencarnado estaba en Jersey y pensaste que estaba en peligro y lo único que sucedió fueron unos chicos que se estaban metiendo con él y tú paraste la pelea? Pregunto Thalía.

-No era una cita, pero lo has resumido a la perfección.

-Tú tienes una relación con él de ni contigo ni sin ti, Thalía se puso la mano en la cara.

-No, lo que pasa es que no quiero que le suceda nada malo, y yo soy un monstruo sin alma, más malo que eso no hay nada, dije.

-Annabeth… suspiró Piper.

-Amiga por dios y por todas las cosas pídele salir, si lo haces nos ahorraríamos muchos dolores de cabeza, se quejo Thalía.

-A los vampiros no les puede doler la cabeza.

-Annabeth es metafórico, y lo que más me molesta es que lo sabes, dijo Thalía.

-Chicas Percy está a punto de saber quiénes somos, cambié de tema.

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Piper.

-Estuvo en Jersey comprando un libro para saber que soy, eso nos implica a todas, dije.

-Genial, lo único bueno de esto es que si lo descubre no podrás ignorar a Percy y así os haréis novios de nuevo, comentó Thalía echándose sobre la cama.

-Thalía ¿Y si lo dice? Pregunto Piper preocupada.

-¡Ese qué va a decir! Está tan enamorado de Annabeth que lo único que pedirá es que no se cierre con él para que pueda conocerla, dijo ella despreocupada.

-Viéndolo así…

-¡Viéndolo así nada! Cabe la posibilidad de que lo cuente, dije.

-Annabeth hazme un favor e imagínate uno de los momentos más bonitos que ustedes hayan tenido.

-Vale, dije.

-Ahora cuéntanos lo que ves, ordenó Thalía.

Piper se sentó a los pies de Thalía para escuchar.

-Era de noche, las estrellas parecían brillar más fuerte solo para nosotros, los dos caminábamos por la playa, a él le encantaba ese sitio, a mí nunca me había llamado la atención pero como a él le encantaba a mi paso a encantarme, todas las cosas que le gustaban a él pasaron a encantarme a mí, también sucedió al contrario. Parecía que nadie nos podía separar, gire la cabeza y lo vi con su brillante sonrisa y con sus ojos verde mar, esa clase de paseos los dábamos todas las noches pero ese fue especial, no nos dijimos nada, las palabras entre nosotros no eran necesarias, sabíamos lo que pensaba el otro con solo mirarlo a los ojos, de repente una familia pasó a nuestro lado, el padre jugaba con un niño, tenía pinta de tener unos cuatro o cinco años, mientras la madre le decía que no se alejaran mucho, ella empujaba un carrito de bebé, en él se encontraba una bebé de unos cinco o seis meses, parecían felices, volví a mirar a Percy y vi que miraba a la familia con adoración, él siempre había querido formar una familia pero yo no estaba preparada y él no me había presionado, mire a la familia y a Percy sucesivamente y nos imagine a los dos en ese lugar, nos imagine en una casita, él estaría jugando en el jardín con nuestra primera hija y yo estaría dentro mirando como jugaban mientras tomaba una limonada y con un abultado vientre en donde llevaría un precioso niño, es ese mismo instante supe que no me importaría formar una familia junto a él, claro él ya se había dado cuenta, pero el paseo aunque fue como los de siempre fue importante porque comprendí que una familia junto a él era lo que quería, Piper emitió un awww.

-Qué lindo, dijo ella.

-Ahora que has recordado dime si el Percy de antes hubiera dicho el secreto, siguió Thalía.

-Nunca, daría igual cual es el secreto, él nuca lo contaría, conteste.

-Ese mismo Percy es el de ahora, lo que pasa es que no recuerda nada, me he informado en internet, dice que mientras tenga algo de su vida anterior recordara, y tú eres ese algo, pronto empezara a recordar, los recuerdos no los tiene pero los sentimientos sí, y si el otro Percy no lo hubiera hecho este tampoco, dijo Thalía.

Percy siempre era el centro de mi mundo, sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que no diría nada, pero tenía miedo de que lo descubriera y por ello se condenara.


	24. La verdad sale a la luz

**Muy buenas semidioses y semidiosas.**

 **Atenea: ¡No me puedo creer que hagas una historia en donde mi hija este con la cría de Barba Percebe!**

 **Hola a ti también mamá.**

 **Atenea: ¡Es que me indigno!**

 **Poseidón: Que más da que estén juntos en esta historia si total están en la realidad.**

 **Además esto es para que pueda ser una escritora algún día, una digna hija tuya.**

 **Atenea: Siempre os ponéis contra mí.**

 **¿Los dioses no tienen más cosas que hacer que venir a molestar?**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick no míos.**

24 La verdad sale a la luz

Caminaba intranquila por las calles de Nueva York, ¿Motivo? Percy siempre Percy, ¿Sabría que soy ya? Ese era mi dilema, hay gente que se preocupa porque el chico o chica que le gusta no les prestan atención, yo por el contrario me preocupo porque me presta demasiada atención, yo y lo normal que soy, todo lo normal que se pude ser al ser una criatura de la noche sin alma.

En la entrada del instituto Leo me estaba esperando y en cuanto me vio salió corriendo en mi dirección.

-Annabeth no sé lo que he hecho mal, estábamos pasándolo bien y de repente tú te marchas corriendo sin dar explicación y encima no respondes las llamadas y mensajes, además de que tu amiga tampoco contesta, dijo Leo.

-Leo ¿Cómo conseguiste su número? Pregunte curiosa.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que me dejaste plantado sin ninguna explicación, ¿Y bien? Pregunto dando unos golpes al suelo con el pie.

-¿Y bien qué? Pregunte.

-¿Qué que ha pasada para que me dejas así como así? Dijo cansado.

-Cosas, dije sin entrar en detalles.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Unas de las que no tienes que saber.

-Si me dejas plantado por ellas creo que sí, dijo Leo.

-No, porque no son de tú incumbencia.

-Annabeth yo te quie… no le deje terminar.

-Leo no termines esa frase porque yo solo te veo como amigo y si terminas esa frase te voy a tener que decir que no quiero nada contigo y nuestra amistad se verá afectada, y me ha pasado esto un montón de veces y no quiero que me pase eso contigo, le dije.

-Pero…

-Leo tú te mereces a alguien mejor, le sonreí.

-No hay nadie mejor que tú, me dijo.

-Leo hay un millón de chicas mejores, tengo un pasado oscuro, no me querrías, mire al suelo.

-Annabeth yo… me coloco sus manos en mis hombros.

Pero yo deje de prestar atención pues Percy me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

-Leo tengo que irme, y le deje otra vez plantado.

Yo la chica que le encantaba el colegio, que nunca faltaba a una sola clase iba a hacer pellas. Seguí a Percy y empezamos a caminar por Nueva York y de repente estuvimos rodeados de árboles y arbustos, habíamos entrado en un bosque, él se paró, puede ver determinación en su mirada.

-Ahora todo encaja, soltó nervioso.

-¿El qué encaja? Pregunte acercándome, estábamos a un metro de distancia pero a mí me parecían kilómetros.

-El que a veces hables como si fueras de otra época.

-Sigue, le ordene.

-El que nunca te haya visto comer.

-Sigue, mi cara estaba seria, sin darme cuenta empecé a apretar los dientes.

-El que tu piel sea tan helada.

-Sigue, dije mientras sin darme cuenta me tocaba la piel, a mi no me parecía fría pero claro estaba a la misma temperatura y él no.

-Y que seas tan fuerte y rápida, finalizó.

-Ya sabes que soy, intente que mi tono de voz fuera terrorífico, tal vez si lo asustaba él se iría y podría tener una vida en paz.

-Lo sé.

-Dilo, grite.

Corrí y me posicione en la rama de un árbol, él se giro para que pudiéramos vernos las cara.

-Eres…

-Dilo, le ordene.

-Un…

-Dilo, grite más alto.

-Vampiro, eres un vampiro, reí.

-Ya lo sabes, mi aspecto, mi voz, todo hace que quieras venir hacia mí, soy el mayor depredador de la tierra, me coloque detrás de él y le hable en la oreja, cuando acabe el dio un saltito.

-Eres… intento decir pero no le deje.

-¿No tienes miedo? Estás aquí solo conmigo, podría hacer un montón de cosas contigo, saqué los colmillos y tragó saliva, el plan funcionaba.

-Tengo miedo del bosque… muchos animales hambrientos, del lugar si de ti no, dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Pero yo…

-Quieres dar miedo para que no me acerque pero sé que no me harás daño, dijo acercándose, vale ahora la asustada era yo pero no lo demostré.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ya me habrías matado en el parque cuando estuvimos solos, también porque me has salvado varias veces y si me quisieras muerto no lo hubieras hecho, y por último porque te gusto, se acercó más a mí.

-No… no… me gustas, dije entrecortadamente.

-Sí que lo hago, y a solo unos centímetros de mí cortó la distancia.

Un beso pasional, esa era la definición, él se separó por falta de aire.

-No sabes lo que has hecho, le susurre en el oído, y él se estremeció.

Con mi fuerza lo puse contra un árbol y le empecé a besar con mucha pasión, nuestras lenguas luchaban por la dominación total, le deje ganar, solo quería fundirme en ese beso, cuando nos separamos él empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Ha sido…muy… guau, consiguió decir.

-No ha sido nada, casi te mato, casi no puedes respirar, le señale.

-Has parado, dijo.

-Ya pero ¿Y si algún día no lo hago Percy? Pregunte preocupada.

-Lo harás, dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque te conozco, me miro a los ojos y el agua que tenía en ellos resplandecía.

-Que voy a hacer contigo, dije mirando al cielo.

-Quererme, dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Percy ¿Sabes cómo me alimento, estás seguro? Pregunte mientras me sentaba en la hierba.

-Annabeth te alimentas de sangre, mientras no mates a gente que conozca me da igual, se sentó a mi lado.

-Yo no bebo sangre de humanos, bebo de animales.

-Entonces es mejor, sonrió.

-No Percy, sigo siendo una asesina, comenté.

-No eres una asesina, eres mi ángel, lo mire y nos dimos un corto beso en los labios.

-Oye tenemos que volver a clase, observe.

-Un día sin clase no le viene mal a nadie, además solo quiero estar junto a ti, me sonrió.

Puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro, el estar juntos resulto ser inevitable pero ¿el destino que nos aguarda lo será también?


	25. Conexión

**Hola semidioses y semidiosas ¿Qué tal?**

 **Silena: Bien, yo quiero salir en la historia.**

 **Drew: Si ella sale yo también.**

 **Chicas ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

 **Silena: Nuestra madre nos contó que estás haciendo una historia Percabeth y vinimos a leerla.**

 **Drew: Percabeth es la OTP de la cabaña de Afrodita, además nos gusta molestar.**

 **Solo te gusta molestar a ti Drew…**

 **Drew: Estas amargada querida.**

 **Silena: Pasamos a la historia antes de que Paula mate a Drew.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son creación del tío Rick.**

25 Conexión

Estaba en mi habitación castigada, ¿Qué cómo pasó? Pues Nico y Jason se enteraron que falte a clases y como no me puedo enfermar…, en fin ellos son los lideres de aquí y tienen que dar ejemplo y decidieron castigarme, como nunca me he metido en ningún lío decidieron que como era mi primera vez solo me encerrarían un día entero en la habitación.

En el cuarto entraron Thalía y Piper.

-Annabeth ¡Has faltado a clases! ¡Has hecho pellas! Entraron gritando.

-No ha sido culpa mía, levante los brazos.

-¿No entonces de quién es? ¿De mi prima la coja? Pregunto Thalía, sarcasmo a la vista.

-La culpa es de Percy, si él me hubiera dejado ir a clase después de nuestra charla no estaría aquí, dije.

-¿Estuviste de charla con Percy? Pregunto Piper.

-Sí, me limite a responder.

-¿De qué hablaron? Pregunto de nuevo Piper.

-De que soy un vampiro que chupa sangre, me encogí de hombros.

Las dos se miraron.

-¿Cuándo vais a ser pareja? Pregunto esta vez Thalía.

-Nunca, dije.

-Annabeth dios, dijo Piper mirando al techo.

-No me habéis dejado terminar, no lo vamos a ser porque ya lo somos, sonreí.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? Preguntaron.

-Yo no bromeo con estas cosas.

Se lanzaron encima de mí.

-¡Quitaos de encima! Les ordené, en cuando se sentaron encima de la cama empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo es besar a un humano? Pregunto Piper.

-Fantástico porque es él, me da un ligero ardor en la garganta pero lo controlo porque es más el deseo que tengo de él que el de su sangre, explique.

-¿Entonces lo deseas? Sonrió pícaramente Thalía.

-Siempre lo he deseado no sé porque están dramático ahora, dije.

-Porque en este tiempo si lo deseas haces otras cosas, en ese momento solo quería asesinar a Thalía, no había pasado más vergüenza en mi existencia.

-Thalía eres una mal pensada, le dije tirándole una almohada.

Esa noche nos la pasamos hablando de chicos, enseguida pasamos de Percy a Nico y de Nico a Jason, Thalía y Nico después de su "cita" habían quedado otra vez, parecía que estos dos por fin se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten por el otro, y luego Piper ya había quedado para ver una película con Jason, menos mal que se están dando cuenta de lo que sienten por el otro, ellas tenían la suerte de no tener un historia de amor complicada, ellas podían estar con ellos sin que nadie les amenazara, ellas podían decírselo a todo el mundo yo en cambio… bueno digamos que es complicado.

Al día siguiente me puse una camiseta de rayas horizontales blanca y negra, además de unos pantalones vaqueros, me deje el pelo suelto.

Caminamos juntas hacia la escuela, cuando llegamos Leo me esperaba de nuevo en la puerta.

-Hola, le salude.

-No apareciste en clase ayer, dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenía cosas que hacer, le respondí.

-Pensaba que eras la clase de chica que no hacía pellas.

-Fue una ocasión especial, Leo tranquilo, no se volverá a repetir.

-Annabeth ¿Es enserio lo que me dijiste ayer? Pregunto apenado.

-Leo era verdad, estoy segura que encontraras a la chica perfecta para ti, le anime.

-¿Y si esa chica eras tú? Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-No era yo Leo, tengo un pasado oscuro.

-Lo dices mucho, comentó.

-En ese pasado digamos que la única luz que había era un chico, lo quería con toda mi alma, aun lo quiero y no me podré olvidar de él nunca, no quiero ser injusta contigo y si seguimos así solo te iba a dar falsas esperanzas y no quiero que sufras, le explique.

-Es mejor que me lo digas ahora que dentro de unos meses cuando estuviera tan coladito por ti que no te podría sacar de mi cabeza, sonrió.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas.

-Soy el magnífico, sexy, perfecto, gracioso e increíble Leo Valdez, encontrare una chica enseguida, esto será la alegría para muchas de ellas.

-Te dejo libre, le sonreí.

-CHICAS ¿QUIÉN QUIERE SER LA SEÑORA VALDEZ? Grito y solo pude reír.

Las chicas lo miraron y salieron corriendo.

-Yo creo que a ellas no les gustas, comenté.

-Claro que les gusto lo que sucede que son tímidas, dijo.

-Será eso, todas las chicas son tímidas, reí.

-Ah una cosa, exclamo.

-¿Qué cosa? Pregunte curiosa.

-Tienes que decirle a Percy lo que me dijiste, dijo mirando a un lado.

En ese momento pude ver que Percy estaba allí, llevaba una camiseta naranja y unos shorts, los músculos de sus brazos se le podían ver perfectamente, él estaba sonriendo, estaba junto a sus compañeros del equipo de natación, sus ojos resplandecían y eso me enloquecía, siempre habían sido mi perdición y esta no era la excepción.

-¿Annabeth me escuchaste? Leo me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Dime, perdón estaba distraída.

-Dije que cuando se lo vayas a decir a Percy se lo tienes que decir con tacto porque él es más sentimental que yo y no creo que aguante el rechazo tuyo pues es la primera vez que lo veo así, dijo.

-Un momento ¿Decirle el qué? Pregunte.

-Decirle sobre ese chico que no puedes olvidar, dijo.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirle?

-Porque creo que está un poco coladito por ti, me guiño un ojo.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser sensible al decírselo?

No se lo iba a decir pero tenía curiosidad.

-Porque nunca ha estado enamorado, miles de chicas se le han insinuado pero siempre les ha dicho que no porque no sentía esa "conexión" y es la primera vez es que lo veo estar interesado en una chica y nunca le han rechazado así que quiero que seas suave, me explico.

-Eres un buen amigo Leo, le sonreí.

-Supongo, se encogió de hombros.

Toco el timbre.

Entramos dentro del instituto.

-Con que la primera vez que siente esa conexión eh, dije para mí misma mientras sonreía.


	26. Sin corazón

**Seguimos con la obra señoras y señores, y esperemos que no haya semidioses ni dioses metidos de por medio.**

 **Grover: Si es que son muy molestos.**

…

 **Enebro: Sí, semidioses y dioses con sus caprichos.**

 **¿Enserio? ¿Se burlan de mí verdad?**

 **Grover: ¡Arriba la ecología!**

 **Enebro: De acuerdo con mi Grover.**

 **Grover: Te quiero, mi arbolito.**

 **Censurado por diabética.**

 **Percy: Somos personajes de Rick Riordan.**

 **Annabeth: Muy bien sesos de alga, vamos a por las galletas.**

26 Sin corazón

Las clases se pasaron volando, solo podía mirar a él pelinegro que estaba sentado enfrente de mí.

Cuando volví a la realidad me encontré caminando hacia mi casa con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Sí que te ha dado fuerte, Piper habló a mi lado.

-Piper ahora no está con nosotras, comento Thalía.

-¿Y donde esta?

-En el país de Percy- cantó Thalía.

Y yo con una gran velocidad le di un zape.

-Au, se quejo.

Yo las adelante y seguí caminando.

-No está para bromas, susurro Piper.

-Al parecer Percy no le ha dado los suficientes besos- rió Thalía.

Yo pase de ellas, mire a los lados y al ver que no había nadie corrí hacia mi habitación.

Dentro de ella me acosté en mi cama, y empecé a revolcarme en ella, en toda mi existencia no me había sentido tan llena de júbilo como ahora.

Mi teléfono vibro y lo cogí, al ver quien me mensajeaba no pude reprimir una sonrisa de tonta enamorada.

*En la pantalla del móvil

Percy: ¿Cómo está la vampira más bella del universo?

Yo: No sé cómo estará ella, pero esta vampira esta sonriendo como una tonta.

Percy: Annabeth tú eres la más bella, al menos para mí y para vuestra información yo también estoy sonriendo como un tonto.

Yo: Pero que zalamero eres, ahora el antiguo eres tú mi querido Percy.

Percy: Querido eso suena bien, pero no sé que es Zalamero.

Yo: Sigues sin ser listo.

Percy: Puedo ser listo cuando quiero, pero enserio ¿Qué es zalamero?

Yo: Zalamero= adulador ¿mejor?

Percy: Sí, gracias por informar a este tonto enamorado.

Sonreí, siempre igual, seguía como lo recordaba.

Yo: Siempre a sus servicios.

Percy: Oye querría preguntarte algo.

Yo: Dispara.

Percy: Ya llevo la pistola.

Yo: Tráela, no me hará ningún daño.

Percy: Lo olvide, vampira e inmortal.

Yo: Anda, pregúntame lo que querías preguntar.

Percy: Me preguntaba ¿si querríais mi bella dama ir a tomar un té a un local?

Yo: Veo que has estudiado el lenguaje antiguo.

Percy: Mi novia es de aquella época, la quiero complacer.

Yo: Pues lo haces muy bien, y a lo de ir a tomar por ahí un té me parece bien.

Percy: ¿No vemos a las cinco?

Yo: Claro.

Percy: No veo la hora de verte.

Yo: Hasta las cinco.

Percy: Esperare con ansias.

*Fuera del la pantalla del móvil

Me mordí el labio inferior.

En la habitación entraron mis dos amigas.

-Annabeth vamos a ir hoy a Las Vegas ¿Quieres venir? Pregunto Piper emocionada.

-Van a venir Jason y Nico, comento Thalía para explicarme la emoción de Piper.

-Me encantaría ir, pero…

-Siempre hay peros- gruño Piper.

-Piper déjala terminar, le riño Thalía.

-Pero he quedado hoy con alguien.

-Y ese alguien es Percy, terminó Thalía con una sonrisa pícara.

-No lo he negado, dije cogiendo un vestido rosa pálido.

.

-Ya no esconde su amor, se emociono Piper.

Me puse el vestido y me maquille un poco.

-¿Me veo bien? Pregunte.

-Estás muy guapa Annabeth, sonrió Piper.

-Yo no sé de moda, pero lo que sé es que si fuera un chico te silbaría, comento Thalía.

-Bueno, me voy yendo que son las cinco menos diez y he quedado a las empunto.

-Suerte, sonrieron las dos.

Camine por las calles de Nueva York tranquila, me pare enfrente del edificio de Percy, él vivía en un pequeño apartamento con su madre, y todo esto lo sé porque es necesario conocer a quien intenta conquistarte.

Del edificio salió Percy la mar de contento, su sonrisa brillaba como un millón de perlas, y se quedo sorprendido mirándome.

-¿Cómo…?

-Es necesario conocer a quien intenta conquistarte, me encogí de hombros mientras contestaba a la pregunta no formulada.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más, sonrió y por ende yo también.

-Vamos.

Los dos caminamos hacia una cafetería y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? Me pregunto.

-Quiero un té con hielo.

-Pues yo pediré lo mismo, es bueno probar cosas nuevas.

Sentí que sus palabras tenían doble sentido, pero no me comí la cabeza pensando en eso, ahora mismo yo solamente quería disfrutar de su compañía, podría estar mirándolo por horas, incluso días.

Al rato nos trajeron los tés helados.

-Eres preciosa, seguro que te lo dicen mucho.

-Me lo dicen mucho pero nunca he creído en esas palabras, pero ahora que tú lo has dicho empiezo a creerlas.

-Lo único que quiero es a ti, me sonrió.

-Me encanta tu sonrisa, le dije.

-Y a mi tu risa, es el mejor sonido del mundo, y me encantaría oírlo por toda le eternidad, dijo como si no quisiera la cosa.

-Percy, no lo oirás toda la eternidad porque eres humano.

-Pero eso puede cambiar, puedes convertirme.

-No, no te voy a despojar de tu alma, yo no tuve elección, gruñí.

-Tú no tuviste elección pero yo la tengo y quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

-No, y no va a ver discusión, no voy a despojarte de tu humanidad, de tu alma y de tu corazón.

-Annabeth tú tienes corazón, si no lo tuvieras no podrías amarme ¿Por qué me amas no?

-Más que a mi propia vida.

Los dos estiramos las manos por la mesa, y nos las cogimos.

Su mirada verde como el mar me hechizo como siempre lo hacía, el parecía estar en el mismo conjuro que yo.

Los dos nos encontrábamos embrujados por los ojos del otro, de repente Percy pareció perdido, sus pupilas estaban dilatas y parecía que me miraban pero sabía que miraba a otra cosa.

De repente ya no estaba en la cafetería, estaba en la playa y yo la conocía como la palma de mi mano, era la playa que había enfrente de mi casa, la casa que habité cuando era humana.


	27. Necesito saberlo

**Hola, no quiero que vengan criaturas mágicas ¿Oísteis?**

 **Sally: Las criaturas mágicas a veces son muy raras.**

 **Frederick: Ser padre de un semidiós es difícil.**

 **May: ¿Quieren galletas chamuscadas?**

 **Yo me rindo.**

 **Sally: ¿Le hemos hecho algo?**

 **Frederick: Tal vez se enfado porque ella es una semidiosa y dijimos que son raros.**

 **May: O tal vez no le gustan las galletas.**

 **Sally: ¿Quién quiere galletas azules?**

 **Yo**

 **Percy: Yo.**

 **Se supone que hoy no tienes que estar…**

 **Percy: Somos personajes de Rick Riordan, ahora quiero galletas.**

27 Necesito saberlo

¿Qué hacía allí?

No tenía ni idea.

Levante mi mano derecha y era transparente, todo yo era transparente, era muy raro.

Mi otra mano estaba sostenida, mire a mi lado y encontré a un Percy también transparente a mi lado, me sujetaba la mano con fuerza, parecía confuso pero mucho más que yo, se giro hacia mí y sus ojos me suplicaban una explicación, pero no la tenía.

En la playa apreció un chico, vestido de la ropa de esta época, su pelo era negro como el azabache, se paro y miro el mar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Percy.

-Estamos en 1815.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- lo mire- Es verdad, vampira, se me olvida a veces.

El chico empezó a mover el pie impaciente, parecía que esperaba a alguien, de repente se volteo y era Percy.

Mire a mi lado y el Percy que me cogía la mano estaba boquiabierto.

-Ese… ese… soy yo- logró decir.

Yo asentí.

Percy iba a hablar pero le callé, porque una chica había aparecido.

La chica tenía el pelo negro y ojos obsidiana, también estaba pálida, y para mi horror era guapa, algo en mi interior oscuro apareció ¿Percy me engañaba?

Percy y la chica se abrazaron.

-Hola Bianca, me alegra que hayas venido- se veía nervioso.

-No te iba a fallar, ¿estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

-Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida.

La chica le dio una caja pequeña a Percy.

-Suerte- le sonrió la chica.

Bianca se fue dejado a Percy solo en la playa.

Percy escrutaba la caja, la abrió y pude ver un anillo con un pequeño diamante, era de compromiso.

-Amor mío solo espero que aceptes- se giro y miro la luna en lo alto del cielo- ni la luna ni las estrellas igualan tu belleza, Chase un apellido maldito, Chase un apellido que me condena, Chase el apellido del amor de mi vida- suspiro Percy- Annabeth Chase solo espero que tú también pienses en mi.

-Siempre- susurre.

Parpadee y estábamos otra vez en el café.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Percy- ¿Por qué ese chico era como yo?

-Percy cálmate.

-Necesito respuestas.

-Percy, creo que es un recuerdo, pero no es nada seguro, yo no soy la experta en estas cosas.

-¿Recuerdo? Pero tú no estabas.

-Era tuyo Percy.

-Imposible, yo no estuve en 1815.

-Si estuviste Percy, estabas, tú mismo te viste.

-Pero ese no era yo, ¿O sí? Tenía mi aspecto pero no era yo ¿O no?

-Percy eres tú, bueno tú en tu antigua vida.

-¿Cómo?

-A eso se le llama reencarnación.

-Me estás diciendo que yo viví en 1815, vale ¿Por qué me lo has dicho antes?

-¿Me crees?- pregunte dudosa.

-Annabeth eres una vampira, no creía en vampiros ni en esas cosas sobrenaturales pero dado que mi novia es una vampira lo de la reencarnación no me parece lo más raro que haya visto.

-No sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada- murmure.

-Eso da igual respóndeme ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Al principio no podía porque tú no sabías sobre que yo estuve allí y cuando lo descubriste no te lo dije por miedo, miedo a perderte Percy porque hay una historia detrás de todo esto.

-Annabeth- me cogió la mano e hizo círculos con el dedo anular- no tienes que temer a nada, yo siempre estaré junto a ti- me sonrío- ¿ahora me cuentas la historia?

-La historia ya la sabes- me miro confuso- en 1815 dos amantes se tiraron por un acantilado y dicen que sus almas se buscan, pues la chica era yo.

-Pero deberías estar muerta.

-Sí, me tire de verdad y cuando estaba agonizando me mordieron- explique- y el chico…

-Era yo- terminó por mí.

-Por eso no quería estar contigo al principio, tenía miedo de que murieras otra vez por mí, tú no te tiraste al acantilado, te empujaron, los dos íbamos a huir juntos- suspire.

-Por eso sentía que te conocía- murmuro y yo me limite a asentir.

-No te tienes que obsesionar con eso- le mire a los ojos- vive el presente.

-Pero Annabeth quiero conocer nuestra historia, tú ya la sabes pero en cambio yo no.

-Percy, solo tienes que saber como acaba, yo convirtiéndome en un monstruo y tú muerto, si quieres dejarme lo entenderé.

-Annabeth nunca se me ocurriría dejarte, ahora sé porque nunca me había gustado una chica, te estaba esperando a ti- sus ojos brillaban.

-Percy- me acerque a él y le di un casto beso en los labios.

-Annabeth entiéndeme quiero conocer mi pasado, nuestro pasado, pero no sé cómo.

-Percy yo tampoco tengo idea.

-Necesito esos recuerdos- murmuró.

-Tal vez podamos conseguirlos- susurre.

Él me miró expectante, un brillo que detecte como esperanza le iluminó la cara, nos miramos a los ojos y vi que necesitaba esos recuerdos, él quería saber nuestra historia.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo un amigo, es el vampiro más antiguo de nuestra sociedad, se llama Quirón, cada vez que necesito un consejo él me ayuda, es como un padre para mí- le explique.

-Entonces llámalo- trague saliva.

-Él nunca sale de su habitación- una idea me vino a la mente.

-Conozco esa cara ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Percy ¿Enserio necesitas esos recuerdos? Has vivido sin ellos esta vida.

-Porque no sabía de su existencia Annabeth, los necesito.

-Es peligroso- le informe intentando que se echará atrás.

-Estoy preparado.

-Tal vez nos encontremos con quien me convirtió que es el mismo que te mato.

-Me da igual.

-Percy si vemos a Quirón tal vez no controle sus instintos y te mate.

-Sé que tú me protegerás- pude ver la fe ciega que tenía en mi.

-Vale, vamos a entrar al edificio de los vampiros.


	28. El plan

**Soy la ama de los suspenses y por ello me queréis (si decís que me mandaréis al tártaro informo que allí no puedo publicar)**

 **Afrodita: ¡Volví!**

 **Sin comentarios.**

 **Silena: ¡Y yo! Equipo Afrodita.**

 **Drew: ¡Sigo aquí!**

 **Ahora sí que me suicido.**

 **Apolo y Hermes: ¡No! ¡Qué no puedes acabar la historia!**

 **Cuanto me quieren (Sarcasmo mode on)**

 **Thalía: Somos personaje de Rick Riordan.**

 **Zöe: Vamos con la historia.**

28 El Plan

-¿Has entendido el plan?- le pregunte por enésima vez.

-¡Qué si! Te preocupas demasiado- me sonrió Percy.

-Vamos a repasarlo, para ver si lo entendiste- rodo los ojos exasperado, pero no me contradijo- primero entro yo sola en el edificio mientras tú me esperas…

-Escondido en un sitio que no esté muy cerca porque me pueden morder- Percy me interrumpió.

-Mientras yo cojo una prenda mía y un poco de sangre de la cocina y tú- le señale para que él continuara.

-Y yo me quedo quieto, escondido no muy cerca porque me pueden morder...

-Bien, esa es la fase uno, y no te han matado, es un éxito- sonreí.

-¿Y la fase dos?- pregunto Percy.

-Primero vamos a hacer la uno y luego la dos, no te me adelantes.

-Vale.

-Escóndete- le anime.

Se coloco detrás de una farola.

-Percy amor mío- me acerque a él- yo te quiero- sonrió- pero eso no cambia que no seas muy listo

-¿Dónde quieres que me esconda? En este sitio no hay muchos escondites.

-Mézclate entre la gente, no actuaran si estas con un gran número de personas- le informe.

-Entonces me siento en este café- señalo una cafetería.

-Muy bien Percy- le hable como si fuera un perro.

-Solo te falta darme la palmada en la cabeza- gruño.

Le di una palmada en la cabeza y luego le bese la frente.

Camine hacia mi edificio, cuando entre trague saliva, estaba nerviosa y eso que Percy no había entrado conmigo, seguro que cuando entrara junto a mi me iba a dar un ataque al corazón, y eso que no me funcionaba.

Primero subí a mi habitación, un montón de vampiros me saludaban y yo les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa falsa.

¿Por qué Percy quiere tener todos los recuerdos? ¿No le vale no recordarlos, tenerme a mí y no correr el riesgo a que un montón de vampiros le maten? Pues al parecer no, tiene que poner su vida en peligro para que a mí me dé un ataque al corazón.

Entré en ella y ni Piper ni Thalía estaban, ¡es verdad estaban en Las Vegas! esperaba que estuvieran un buen rato allá, no aprobarían este plan, es más ni yo no lo apruebo todavía.

Mire mi armario, no creo que a Percy le quedaran bien mis vestidos, lo observe mejor y vi un pañuelo de color amarillo, lo cogí, el pañuelo era mejor que un sujetador.

Mire por la ventana, y con mi vista de vampira pude ver a Percy sentado en una mesa tranquilo bebiendo un zumo de naranja, bien, estaba a salvo y vivo y eso era lo importante.

Baje a gran velocidad hacia la cocina, y allí estaba impasible Reyna, una vampira muy maja, lo mejor de todo es que le caía bien y necesitaba los dos botes de sangre.

-Hola Reyna- le sonreí.

-Hola Annabeth- me dio una sonrisa de vuelta.

-¿Me podrías dar una cantimplora de A positivo y otra de cero negativo?- pregunte.

-Sabes, me gustaría saber que haces con la sangre que te damos- me dio las dos cantimploras.

-Secretos de una, no lo conocen ni siquiera Thalía ni Piper- le di una sonrisa encantadora.

-Adiós Annabeth, espero que le des un buen huso.

-Seguro- me despedí con la mano.

Prácticamente salí corriendo al encuentro de Percy.

Cuando lo vi, él estaba todavía sentado tranquilo en la mesa del café.

-Fase uno completada con éxito- le sonreí sentándome a su lado.

-Me sabe mal no haber hecho nada.

-Sí que lo hiciste, yo me sentía mejor sabiendo que estabas a salvo- le cogí las manos.

-Ahora ¿puedes explicarme la fase número dos?- pregunto Percy.

-No hay más remedio- suspire- primero vas a ponerte mi pañuelo en el cuello.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que mi olor intente ocultar el tuyo, para que lo enmascare- explique- después te manchamos con la sangre A positivo la sudadera, y un poco la cara.

-¿Para qué? El pañuelo enmascara mi olor.

-No enmascara todo el olor, y para disimular te ponemos la sangre, por si captan el olor a sangre es mejor que piensen que sea porque estas manchado- le sonreí- luego los dos entramos, y cuando estemos dentro pégate a mí como un lapa.

-Annabeth tú eres la vampira más guapa y siempre rechazas a todos, pensaran que soy un baboso, y por lo de la sangre también guarro.

-Me importa muy poco las apariencias, lo único que importa es que tú salgas vivo de ahí dentro.

-¿Y cómo salimos?

-Esa es la fase tres.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Te la digo cuando la sepa- le informe.

-Muy tranquilizador- me dice, y yo le untó la sangre en la cara.

-¡Qué guapo estás!- sonreí.

El me dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ya listo caminamos hacia el edificio, respire hondo, aunque no lo necesitara, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Me gusta tu olor- comento mientras nos adentrábamos.

-Es olor a vampiro Percy, mi olor hace que quieras venir a mí para poder alimentarme está en mi naturaleza- le explique mientras sonreía.

-Todos parecen normales- me susurro.

-Percy cuando me conociste pensaste que era normal.

-No, eras demasiado guapa.

Si me pudiera sonrojar lo hubiera hecho.

-Annabeth- Reyna me llamo

¡Mierda!

Nos giramos.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- pregunto.

-Es… Tobías.

-Nunca lo había visto.

-Ya, es que es nuevo, viene de una aldea en el Amazonas, de ahí que este manchado- explique.

-Encantada, soy Reyna- Percy le dio la mano.

-Joder, cuando quieras llámame, eres muy guapo.

-Y está con un voto de silencio, además tengo que llevarlo arriba, ya que es primo de Thalía.

-Pues otro día nos vemos- le guiñó un ojo.

Los dos seguimos caminando y cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras maldije.

-Puta, puta, puta.

-Tranquila, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Seguimos andando y nos encontramos delante de la habitación de Quirón.

Toque la puerta.

-Quirón soy yo, Annabeth.

-Si fueras Annabeth entrarías directamente- gruño.

-Quirón traigo a alguien.

El viejo vampiro abrió la puerta, las cartas estaban echadas y esperaba que Quirón no acabara con los dientes en Percy.


	29. Recuerdos

**Hola gente, no quiero amenazas por privado sobre tirarme al tártaro si no publicó, ni por mensajes iris…**

 **Silena: A mí no me mires, Clarisse me obligo.**

 **¿Enserio?**

 **Clarisse: ¡Chivata!**

 **Silena: Era mi pellejo o el tuyo.**

 **A la gran hija de la guerra le gusta mi novela de amor.**

 **Clarisse: Sigue por ese camino y te juro que no podrás hablar más.**

 **Nico: Somos personajes de Rick Riordan.**

 **Thalía: Chico sombra ¡Vete! Que empieza la historia.**

29 Recuerdos

No sé quien estaba más asustado, si Quirón o yo.

En cambio Percy estaba muy tranquilo fijándose en cada cosa de la habitación, parecía de lo más entretenido mirando las cosas de Quirón, aunque fuesen de lo más normales.

-Has traído un humano- murmuro para que Percy no lo oyera.

-No es cualquier humano, es Percy.

-Y lo traes aquí para que muera.

-No, él necesitaba venir a verte, créeme que si fuera por mi él estaría encerrado en una torre.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Y lo has traído con el vampiro sediento de sangre, que no se controla, es que no sé por qué todavía no me he lanzado a por él- gruño.

Le lancé una cantimplora.

-Pues contrólate, ahí tienes un poco de sangre a ver si puedes saciar un poco ese apetito.

-Siempre cero negativo- sonrió.

Abrió la cantimplora y bebió un trago.

-Y una cosa, mira Quirón yo te quiero y eres como un padre para mí, pero si te lanzas a por él yo me interpondré- le advertí.

Él solamente asintió comprensivo.

-Hola, yo soy Quirón- le hablo a Percy, y este le intento dar la mano- yo que tú no haría eso, si no quieres que me lancé sobre ti.

-Perdón- susurro Percy- yo soy…

-Percy Jackson- terminó Quirón por él- Annabeth me ha hablado de ti.

Percy se sonrojo y yo le sonreí tranquilizándolo.

-Espero que bien- volvió a susurrar.

-Chico, puedes hablar normal.

-Quirón si quiere hablar así déjalo- intervine por primera vez en la conversación.

-Vale, no quiero que te me tires encima- me sonrió- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Porque estoy seguro que no has cruzado el edifico vampírico solo para saludarme.

-Bueno, yo soy una…

-Reencarnación- terminó Quirón.

-Pues sí, y antes tuve un recuerdo y yo…- estaba nervioso.

Me coloque a su lado y le cogí la mano para enfundarle valor, él me miro y luego suspiro.

-Puedes hacerlo- le susurre, pero estaba segura que Quirón lo había oído.

-Antes tuve un recuerdo y yo quiero mi memoria completa- tragó saliva- y Annabeth me contó que usted sabría cómo podría recuperarla.

-Primero no hace falta que me trates de usted, segundo deja de comportarte como si fuera a morderte, porque entre tú y yo, tú novia ya me ha amenazado con ir a por mí, y por último en tercer lugar si sé que hacer, pero la pregunta en realidad es ¿estás dispuesto a tomar esos riesgos?

Percy iba a hablar pero yo me adelante.

-¿Cuáles serían esos riesgos?

-Siempre preocupándote- sonrió Quirón, me miró y entendió que no estaba para bromas- pues la única forma es hipnotizarle…

-No- no le deje terminar- no vas a hipnotizar a nadie.

-Annabeth, no es para tanto- Percy me puso la mano en el hombro- y necesito esos recuerdos, quiero recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos.

-No- negué con la cabeza- si no eres suficientemente fuerte mentalmente no despertaras, y muchos de esos recuerdos son dolorosos, es un no.

-Pero Annabeth…

-¡Pero Annabeth nada! No te volveré a perder.

-Annabeth- Quirón me llamo- se razonable, me has contado sobre cómo era tu vida antes, y los dos son muy fuertes, tanto mentalmente como físicamente, y él necesita recuperar su memoria.

-Estoy con Quirón- Percy intervino.

-¡Os habéis unido para ir en mi contra!- gruñí.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?- pregunto Percy.

-Haz lo que quieras, aunque te diga que no lo vas a hacer igual- solté aire bruscamente por la nariz.

-Gracias- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siéntate aquí- Quirón le señalo a Percy una silla de cuero negro.

Percy se recostó y Quirón le puso un péndulo delante.

-Mira al péndulo- empezó a moverlo delante de él- cada vez tienes más sueño, tus párpados pesan, cuando chasquee los dedos te dormirás- chasqueo los dedos y Percy quedó completamente dormido- ¿Tienes un objeto que él haya tocado en su vida anterior?- yo asentí y me quite el camafeo del cuello y se lo entregue a Quirón, este se lo pudo en el cuello a Percy- Percy ahora vas a recordar todo sobre tu vida anterior, concéntrate en el objeto que tienes en el cuello.

Me apoyé en la pared y Quirón movió una silla, la colocó a mi lado y se sentó.

-¿Va a tardar?- le pregunte mirando a Percy dormir tranquilo, Quirón asintió.

Al principio Percy estaba sonriendo, algunas veces sacaba la lengua, otras fruncía exageradamente el ceño, y por último muy pocas veces soltaba una pequeña lágrima.

-No te preocupes, solo está reviviendo sus recuerdos.

Tras una media hora, una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunte preocupada.

-Nada- rió- creo que ya te conoció.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Primero porque tiene una gran sonrisa de tonto enamorado y segundo ahora está poniendo morritos.

Mire hacia él y en efectivo estaba poniendo morritos, reí.

Paso otra media hora, que a lo único que se dedico fue a sonreír como un tonto enamorado, a fruncir el ceño exageradamente y a poner morritos.

Pero de repente empezó a moverse inquieto, cada vez se movía más.

Paró.

Suspiré.

Empezó a moverse todavía más bruscamente y diciendo que no podía vivir sin ella, que no lo dejara.

Se paró.

Mis ojos querían soltar una lágrima.

-Quirón despiértalo, está sufriendo- le rogué.

-Annabeth deberías salir.

-No, yo me quedo.

-Annabeth, por favor esto te va a doler, no será agradable de ver y menos para ti.

-Yo me quedo con él, y no hay discusión.

Debería a verle hecho caso a Quirón.

Percy comenzó a gritar, y con cada grito mi corazón se encogía.

Y con un último alarido, despertó sobresaltado.

Corrí hacía él, y le sujete antes de que se callera.

-Percy ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ahora sé porque no querías que lo recordara- murmuro.

Apoye mi frente con la de él.

Iba a decir algo pero Quirón intervino.

-Chicos, me acaban de comunicar que Luke viene para acá.

¡Mierda!

Mi suerte no podía empeorar.


	30. Confio en ti

**ADVERTENCÍA: Este capítulo es un poquito subidito de tono.**

 **Leo: ¿Un poquito?**

 **Vale, un poquito bastante.**

 **Percy: Yo no sabía que se podía hacer eso…**

 **Annabeth: Yo no pensaba que iba a ser eso…**

 **Thalía: Nunca pensé que iba a leer eso…**

 **Leo: ¿Por qué en todas las frases acabamos así…?**

 **Silena: ¡Somos personajes de Rick Riordan…!**

 **Nico: Ahora vamos con la historia…**

30 Confío en ti

-¿Luke? ¿Tú prometido que me tiró por un acantilado?- Percy fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Pues al final sí que había recordado bien, al menos sirvió para algo el mini infarto que me dio.

-Sí, eso mismo- murmure.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto histérico.

Yo me quede callada, esta vez fue Quirón quien habló.

-Pues lo que haremos será que tú te pongas una sudadera mía te pongas el gorro y mires hacia abajo, y Annabeth te llevara fuera del edificio, mientras yo me hago el loco si Luke me pregunta algo.

-No- hable yo- muy peligroso.

-Pero si entramos así- dijo Percy.

-Entramos con la sangre manchándote la cara, ya no la tienes.

-Pero está en mi ropa.

-Sí Luke viene habrá mucha seguridad, registraran a todo a quien vean, y no nos conviene que te registren a ti- explique tranquila.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- Percy empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin parar.

Quirón se mecía una y otra vez en la silla.

Yo quieta en mi sitio mire el caos en la habitación, me fije en la puerta, no podíamos salir por ahí, mire el resto del cuarto y encontré una salida.

Sonreí.

-Conozco esa cara- Percy se paró- tienes una idea.

-Saldremos por la ventana- sentencié.

-Es un buen plan- murmuro Quirón.

-¿Soy al único que le preocupa que nos podamos caer? No es por nada pero yo no soy de goma, además decías que había mucha seguridad, y por lo que veo nada más pisar la calle nos abordaran- dijo Percy.

-Hay mucha, pero nadie ha dicho nada sobre salir del edificio- sonreí.

-¿Cómo?

-Saldremos por la ventana y con un poco de suerte la ventana de mi habitación estará abierta- explique.

-¡Ninguno somos spiderman!- exclamo Percy.

-No, pero no es la primera vez que trepo de ventana en ventana.

-¿Y cómo pasaré yo?

-Súbete encima de mi- frunció el ceño escéptico pero se subió encima de mi espalda- ahora rodéame el cuello con los brazos- lo hizo- ¿Confías en mi?

-Siempre- me susurro en el oído.

Salí por la ventana y me agarre a las paredes, trepe de ventana en ventana, podía sentir como el corazón de Percy latía alocadamente. Y encontramos la ventana a mi habitación, y, gracias a los dioses, estaba abierta.

Entramos y él se bajo de encima de mí.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto sentándose en mi cama.

-Esperar- me senté a su lado.

-Mi asesino está en este mismo edificio y lo único que puedo hacer es rezar para que no me encuentre y me mate, genial -ironizó- Por cierto ¿De quién son las demás camas?

-De Thalía y Piper, las tres compartimos habitación, pero no te preocupes están por ahí de fiesta y dudo que lleguen hasta mañana al amanecer- le sonreí- ¿Al final los recuerdos han valido la pena?

-Sí, era una parte de mí que necesitaba saber.

-¿Qué te parece nuestra historia?

-Muy romántica, parecíamos Romeo y Julieta, pero también triste, no nos merecíamos ese final.

-Nos topamos con la persona que no debíamos- murmure.

-Mi muerte no fue tú culpa- me agarro la mano.

Nos miramos, sus ojos verdes como el mar me suplicaban que dejara la idea de que su muerte era mi culpa.

No aguante más y lo bese.

Al principio era un beso tierno y dulce, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno mucho más apasionado.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban por el poder, le deje ganar, solo quería fundirme con él, ser solo uno.

Percy comenzó a jugar con el tirante de mi vestido, y lo bajo mientras me recorría con la palma de la mano mi hombro desnudo, su temperatura, mucha más alta que la mía me hacía estremecer, tenía que pararlo antes de que esto llegara a más.

Me separe de sus labios.

-No- dije.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no está en mis principios…

-Annabeth dime la verdad- me interrumpió- te conozco.

-Tengo miedo- susurre.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De hacerte daño, Percy soy muy fuerte y puedo hacerte mucho daño, además ninguna relación sexual humano/vampiro ha salido con el humano vivo.

-Annabeth- me acarició la mejilla- confió en ti, sé que no me vas a hacer daño.

Mire otra vez sus ojos, pude ver como creía ciegamente en mi.

Comenzó a depositar suaves besos en mi cuello y fue bajando hasta encontrarse mi otra asilla, me miro como pidiendo permiso y yo asentí, me la bajo y siguió su recorrido.

Me mordí el labio, lo necesitaba de todas la maneras posibles.

Le saqué sudadera y después la camisa hasta quedar su abdomen desnudo antes mis ojos, recorrí cada músculos con mi manos, y de vez en cuando le daba un suave beso, podía sentir como Percy se estremecía ante mi contacto.

Era su turno, me sacó con desesperación el vestido y lo tiró a un lado, y yo quede solamente con la ropa interior puesta, comenzó besándome la clavícula y luego bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi sujetador, Percy se deshizo de él con rabia, como si le molestara que yo lo llevara puesto, me masajeó los pechos y luego comenzó chuparlos, me mordí otra vez el labio, me agarré con fuerza a las almohadas, que no tardaron en rasgarse y soltar miles de plumas, gemía de placer, Percy dejo mis pechos y comenzó a acariciarme con sus curiosas, cálidas y suaves manos todo el cuerpo, ignorando el lugar que le reclamaba húmedo y dispuesto.

Luego empezó a jugar con el dobladillo de mi ropa interior, me miro otra vez y yo asentí, me las rompió con su fuerza y devoró mi sexo como si él fuera un hambriento y yo su comida.

El primer orgasmo llego haciéndome llegar a la cima del éxtasis, caí rendida en la cama, y pude ver el bulto que había en el pantalón de Percy.

Le saqué el pantalón y sus bóxer, quedando su erección ante mis inocentes ojos, era enrome, la acaricié y pude oí el gemido de Percy, comencé a acariciarla, sus caderas iban al encuentro de mi mano, y me sentí poderosa al ver la reacción que provocaba en él.

Me moví con una velocidad propia de un vampiro y fui a la cómoda de Piper, en la gaveta saqué una caja de preservativos y después volví con Percy, le puse entre carisias el preservativo, que a Percy le pareció un momento interminable, no dejaba de exigir que se lo pusiera ya, y cuando lo había hecho me tumbe en mi cama, él se coloco encima de mí.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunte- no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Confío en ti- murmuro.

Y muy suavemente entró dentro de mí.

Grite, dolía.

Percy comenzó a acariciarme para hacerme olvidar el dolor de la primera vez.

Él salió, y entro muy suavemente, me empezaba a gustar.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto.

Asentí.

Salió y entró muy lentamente pero esta vez no se paró, seguía embistiéndome con mucho cuidado.

Empecé a gemir, quería más.

-¿Más rápido?- me pregunto.

Asentí.

Empezó a moverse dentro de mi cada vez más rápido. Agarré las barras de detrás de la cama y las rompí.

Nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaron, éramos dos cuerpos sudorosos que se estaban uniendo de muchas de las formas posibles.

Dio una última embestida y los dos llegamos a la cima.

Se tumbó a mi lado y se quedo dormido.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo, me gustaba la sensación de su piel cálida contra mi fría mejilla, nos tape con las sábanas y cerré los ojos, empecé a pensar en todo lo sucedido y por primera vez en dos siglos caí dormida.


	31. En paz

**Hola chicos y chicas, gran momento Percabeth en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Afrodita: Fue muy bonito, lloré como nunca *se limpia una lágrima.**

 **Eh ¿Gracias?**

 **Leo: Yo creo que era para alagarte.**

 **Mejor no digo nada.**

 **Afrodita: Ni cincuenta sombras de grey.**

…

 **Clarisse: Somos personajes de Rick Riordan.**

 **Silena: Clar ahora toca la historia ¿Contenta no?**

31 En paz

Respiré, una sonrisa se formo en mi cara, me había dormido, algo que creía imposible.

Pude notar como una mano acariciaba cariñosamente mi pelo, cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue una preciosa sonrisa completamente blanca.

-Hola- susurre.

-Hola- su sonrisa se ensancho.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte perezosamente.

-Las nueve de la noche.

-Soy yo o ¿me estabas viendo dormir?- pregunte juguetona.

-Me impresiono que durmieras, pensé que no podías hacerlo, además estas muy tranquila durmiendo.

-Eso significa que estoy en paz conmigo misma después de dos siglos- suspiré.

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño- no entiendo nada.

-No es importante- le di un casto beso en los labios.

Me levante y comencé a vestirme.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto.

-Vestirme sesos de alga, tenemos que salir de aquí para ir a tu casa, tú madre debe de estar muy preocupada.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme un poquito más- me hizo un puchero.

Le lancé el bóxer a la cara.

-¡Vístete!-le ordené.

Los dos nos vestimos en silencio, y cuando los dos estuvimos con ropa, Percy se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo saldremos?- pregunto.

Ahora todas preocupaciones volvieron, créanme cuando digo que me encantaría estar acurrucada junto a Percy toda la eternidad, sin preocupaciones, solamente con su compañía.

Pero mi vida era complicada.

Mire por la venta y descubrí que fuera no había ni un alma, normal, era la hora de la cena, y eso era perfecto.

-Vamos por la ventana.

-¿Enserio que no podemos ir por el edifico?

-¿Te da más miedo saltar de un primer piso con tu novia vampira que caminar por un edificio lleno de vampiro sedientos de sangre humana?- él se encogió de hombros mientras me sonreía sonrojado.

Se subió de nuevo a mi espalda y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello.

-¿Te apretó mucho?- pregunto.

-Percy- reí- no necesito respirar.

-Ah es verdad.

Reí.

-¿Listo?

-Hasta el infinito y más allá.

Y salté por la ventada, muy suavemente toqué el suelo, y Percy tenía la cara escondida en mi hueco del cuello.

-Percy ya estamos en el suelo.

-¿Ya?- pregunto mientras se bajaba de encima de mí.

-No era para tonto eh- le codee.

Él se sonrojo.

-Tengo que ir a casa- murmuro para sí mismo.

-Yo te acompaño.

-No hace falta.

-Sí, podría darte algo por la hipnosis o algún vampiro podría haberte seguido, mejor te acompaño.

-Vale- suspiró resignado.

Cuando me ponía en plan protectora nadie me paraba.

Percy se acercó a mí y entrelazo nuestras manos, yo le sonreí, le di un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos caminamos todo el camino en silencio y cogidos de la mano, no encontrábamos las palabras para decir lo que sentíamos y era mejor estar en silencio, uno cómodo, tenía la sensación de que él sabía lo que pensaba en ese mismo instante y yo sabía que era lo que pensaba.

Llegamos enfrente de su edificio.

-Te veo mañana- le di un beso en la nariz.

-¿Tienes que irte?- pregunto.

-Sí, Thalía y Piper llegarán pronto y no creo que les haga mucha gracia que no esté.

-Te voy a echar de menos, te quiero- nos dimos un beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Seguro que no quieres pasar?- me pregunto.

-No creo que las nueve de la noche sea la hora ideal para conocer a tu suegra- le sonreí- te quiero- le di otro beso.

Él entró en el edificio y tan pronto como desapareció de mi vista salí hacia mi edificio, y en unos seis segundos estaba en la puerta.

Entre tranquilamente en el edificio, recé para no encontrarme con Luke, y por una vez los dioses me hicieron caso, pero tendría que haber dicho otros nombres…

-¡Annabeth!- me llamó Reyna.

Me gire y le sonreí amablemente.

-Hola Reyna.

-¿Oye sabes dónde está Tobías? Lo he buscado pero no lo encuentro.

-Ni lo harás- gruñí.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque ha pasado de estar en la sociedad se vuelve al Amazonas.

-Pero… pero, pensé que había algo entre nosotros- solté una risita- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque estaba enamorado de mí.

-¿¡Por qué todos los chicos están enamorados de ti!?- exclamo- A ver eres guapa, simpática, lista y muy buena persona, pero nada más.

-Ya tú vez- me encogí de hombros.

Reyna salió hacia el otro lado murmurado incoherencias sobre los chicos, y me fui a la habitación la mar de contenta.

En cuanto entré allí estaban Thalía y Piper, mirando con asombro las plumas y los barrotes de la cama partidos.

-¿Ha pasado por aquí un terremoto o qué?- me pregunto Thalía.

Yo sonreí culpable.

-Ese terremoto era yo.

-¿Qué te hizo Percy? ¿Tenemos que ir a por él?- esta vez pregunto Piper.

-No, es que hicimos un plan y no salió como imaginé.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntaron a la vez.

-Resumen cortó Percy sintió un recuerdo y le conté a Percy sobre que era un reencarnación después dijo que quería todos sus recuerdos, y yo idee un plan para que entrara en el edificio para que Quirón le diera sus recuerdos, entramos él recordó Luke apareció saltamos por la ventana y lo deje en su casa- resumí.

-¿Percy ya sabe todo lo de vuestra vida anterior?- pregunto Piper emocionada.

-¿De todo lo que ha dicho solo le preguntas sobre eso?- pregunto incrédula Thalía- ¿habéis entrado en el edificio y nadie se ha enterado?

-Solo Quirón y ahora vosotras.

-Annabeth podría haber muerto, ¿por qué lo permitiste?- siguió Thalía.

-Porque me lo suplico, y él iba entrar con o sin mi ayuda, y si lo ayudaba menos posibilidades había de que lo matarán.

-Piper te toca- Thalía la señalo.

-¿Percy sabe todo lo de vuestra vida anterior?

-Sí, lo sabe y aun no me ha dejado- sonreí.

-No te va a dejar, su muerte no fue tu culpa- dijo Thalía acostándose en su cama.

Sonreí.

Me acosté en mi cama y volví a cerrar los ojos, y volví a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Percy era lo que necesitaba para estar en paz.


	32. Annabeth necesita sangre

**Vamos con el siguiente capítulo si no nos interrumpen hoy.**

 **Leo: ¡No hay que interrumpir!**

 **Piper: Leo tú lo acabas de hacer…**

 **Jason: Es Leo, no hay más que explicar.**

 **Leo: Me hacéis bullying.**

 **Mejor no digo nada.**

 **Leo: Lo acabas de decir.**

 **Thalía: Somos personajes de Rick Riordan.**

 **Clarisse: ¡Cállense todo el mundo que empieza!**

32 Annabeth necesita sangre

Abrí los ojos y vi a Thalía y a Piper observándome.

-¿Qué hacéis?- pregunte mientras suspiraba.

-Verte dormir- dijeron al unísono.

-Voy hacer como si eso no fuera raro

-Es que hoy estabas tan tranquila dormida, y murmurabas cosas- sonrió Piper.

-¿Qué murmuraba?

-Estoy en paz, estoy en paz- respondió Thalía.

-Ojala yo pudiera dormir como tú- suspiro Piper.

-Solo tienes que encontrar algo que aleje tus demonios- murmure.

Fui al armario y me vestí tranquilamente.

-Nosotras nos vamos a desayunar- comento Piper.

-Annabeth ¿Hace cuanto no cazas?- pregunto Thalía preocupada.

-No sé, hace bastante- me encogí de hombros.

-Deberías ir a cazar- me riño Thalía.

-Iré cuando pueda.

Ella negó con la cabeza exasperada y se fue dejándome sola en la habitación.

Me mire en el espejo, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y una falda de color turquesa, sonreí y baje al comedor.

Me senté junto a Thalía y a Piper, ellas bebían con tranquilidad su sangre, mi garganta empezó a arder, podía oler su olor exquisito, mi boca se hacía agua con solo pensar en ella, era verdad que hacía bastante que no cazaba, pero no podía dejar a Percy tanto tiempo solo, ahora que estamos juntos quiero pasar la mayoría del tiempo junto a él porque un vampiro podría ir a por él.

Iba a aguantar el hambre, y ya está, además hoy es viernes podría ir a cazar por la noche mientras Percy durmiera y no podrían hacerle nada.

-Annabeth vamos- me dijo Thalía.

-Ya hemos acabado- habló ahora Piper.

Me levante y las tres caminamos tranquilamente hacia el instituto, cuando nos encontramos con Leo, Thalía y Piper caminaron más rápido, no soportaban estar cerca de un humano y menos si ese humano era Leo.

-¡Buenos días compañera!- me saludó el duende latino.

-Hola Leo veo que hoy estás de buen humor.

-Sí, es que gracias a que tú y yo salimos muchas chicas han estado detrás de mí, y Calipso ha aceptado ir conmigo en una cita, así que gracias por romperme despiadadamente el corazón.

Reí.

-Pues de nada- le sonreí.

-Oye, ¿Ya le has dicho a Percy sobre el chico que no puedes olvidar?- pregunto Leo.

-¿Cómo te lo explico?- él me miro serio- el chico al que no puedo olvidar… pues es… Percy.

-¿Cómo? Pero si no os conocíais.

-Yo he venido mucho a Nueva York antes de mudarme y conocí a Percy y… Ya te imaginas tú el resto.

-Por eso Percy no quería a ninguna otra chica, ya le veo su explicación.

Sonrió.

-El amor es el amor- me encogí de hombros.

Los dos llegamos juntos al colegio y entramos en nuestra aula de matemáticas avanzadas.

-Menos mal que hoy es viernes- suspiro Leo- no aguantaba ni un día más aquí dentro.

Reí, si Leo fuera como yo lo vería quejarse una y otra vez por repetir curso porque somos inmortales, seguro que sería peor que Thalía y Piper juntas.

La clase fue rápida, el profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa, que me resulto bastante fácil, después las dos siguientes horas pasaron volando y cuando me di cuenta yo estaba sentada en la cafetería junto con Thalía y Piper.

-Si es que el profesor me tiene rabia- se quejo Thalía.

-Normal- reí- si le pegas las carpetas a la mesa o le pones una chincheta a la silla ¿cómo quieres que no te la tenga?

-Ni que fuera un ogro- gruño Thalía.

-Por muy poco- Piper y yo reímos.

En la mesa se sentó Percy con una gran sonrisa blanca.

-Hola chicas- nos sonrió sentándose a mi lado.

-Buenas- dijeron a la vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte yo.

-Quería pasar tiempo contigo- sonrió- pueden hablar cosas de vampiro delante de mí, ya me he acostumbrado y juro que si decís cosas como morder o sangre no me desmayare- las tres reímos.

-Hablando de cosas de vampiro, ¿ustedes saben que van a venir los líderes para una reunión?- pregunto Piper.

Los tres negamos.

-Y sobre la sangre- Thalía habló- Annabeth ¿Cuándo piensas ir a cazar?

-¿No has cazado?- pregunto Percy preocupado.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te pueda morder?- sonreí con picardía.

-No, pero me preocupo por ti- me cogió la mano.

-¡Váyanse a un motel!- exclamo Thalía- Annabeth responde.

-Pensaba ir hoy por la noche, pero en vista que los líderes están aquí mejor no separarme de Percy- explique.

-Pero Annabeth necesitas cazar- Percy utilizo un tono de voz preocupada.

Nos miramos a los ojos, los de él brillaban preocupados, preocupados por mí, él sabía que necesitaba la sangre.

-Ya, pero tu seguridad es más importante- le sonreí tranquilizándolo.

-Nosotras lo cuidaremos mientras tú vas a cazar- dijo Piper.

-No, no soportáis estar cerca de los humanos, no quiero encontrarme con Percy muerto cuando yo llegue de la caza- gruñí.

-No vas a ceder- dijeron las chicas.

-Pues no, que bien me conocéis- les sonreí.

-No me has dejado otra opción Annabeth- negó Percy.

-¿Cómo?

-¿La vas a dejar?- preguntaron las chicas.

-¡No por dios! Es la mujer/vampira de mi vida, nunca lo haría- parecía horrorizado.

-¿Entonces que ibas a hacer?

-A sacar el juego sucio- sonrió maléficamente y yo trague saliva- Annabeth si no estás alimentada cabe la posibilidad que vengas a por mí.

-Yo…

-Además de que eso es en contra de mi seguridad, y según lo que me has dicho lo más importante para ti es mi seguridad.

-Esa es- las chicas levantaron las manos y Percy se las choco.

-Me empiezas a caer bien- sonrió Thalía.

-Y a mí- Piper también sonrió.

-Gracias- murmuro bajando la cabeza.

-Pero también sería ir en contra de tu seguridad si te dejo aquí solo…

-Annabeth vete a cazar- dijeron los tres.

-Os habéis juntado contra mí- gruñí, y una idea me vino a la mente- Ya sé cómo hacer un pacto beneficioso para los dos.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Percy.

-Vienes conmigo de acampada este fin de semana, así yo podré ir a cazar y no te dejare solo con una reunión de vampiros en la ciudad.


	33. Conociendo a la nueva familia

**Buenas chicos y chicas.**

 **Leo: ¿Por qué saludas si sabes que si lo haces vendremos?**

 **Leo nadie te ha pedido tú opinión.**

 **Leo: Pero has saludado.**

 **Le estás cogiendo el gusto a comentar en la historia.**

 **Piper: Déjalo si él así es feliz.**

 **Este chico…**

 **Piper: Es Leo no hay nada más que decir.**

 **Grover: Somos personajes de Rick Riordan.**

 **Thalía: Fuera Niño Cabra que comienza nuestra historia.**

33 Conociendo a la nueva familia

Las clases pasaron enseguida, pues los maestros no habían venido por enfermedad, al parecer era la temporada de la gripe y nos dejaron andar por el centro.

Y yo me encontraba tranquila en la biblioteca leyendo por centésima vez cumbres borrascosas, me encantaba ese libro.

Pero alguien se sentó enfrente de mí, solo me hizo captar su olor para saber que no eran ninguno de mis amigos, ninguno usaría un perfume tan dulzón, parecía caro, y de mujer.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con la chica que estaba besándose muy pasionalmente enfrente del edificio el primer día que llegué.

-¿Hola?

-¿Eres Annabeth Chase no? – Preguntó.

-Sí ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues porque mi amiga Rachel me había comentado que habías cazado a Percy- sonrió- y nunca mejor dicho lo de cazado- sacó discretamente sus colmillos- Soy Silena.

-Ya te conozco, eres la chica que salió de la sociedad porque te enamoraste de un humano.

-Veo que mi reputación me precede- sonrió.

-En las charlas te suelen mencionar contándonos sobre tu mala vida.

Ella rió.

-Pues mi vida no puede ser mejor, mi novio humano lo mordí y ahora somos inmortales juntos y he aprendido a soportar a los humanos, pero tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Cómo puedes tomar sangre animal? Yo intente hacer la dieta pero no me funciono.

-Pues es más fácil cuando no has tomado sangre humana en tu vida- me encogí de hombros.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Sabes que vas a ser la próxima yo? ¿No?

-No lo voy a ser porque no voy a condenar a Percy a quedarse sin alma porque quiero que este toda la eternidad junto a mí, me conformo con ser feliz el tiempo en el que su corazón siga latiendo.

-Eres valiente- sonrió- yo no podría estar junto a un humano tanto tiempo sin morderle, por eso nada más me echaron mordí a Charlie.

-Me gusta que tú vida sea tan feliz.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta saber que si algo sale mal tengo la posibilidad de vivir en el mundo humano junto a Percy.

-Estás muy enamorada.

-Digamos que siempre lo he estado.

Ella sonrió se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Después Percy apareció con una bolsa de piscina y se sentó junto a mí.

-Hola de nuevo- beso la punta de mi nariz.

-Hola de nuevo.

-Eso de ir juntos de escapada romántica- reí por la ocurrencia- ¿Va enserio?

-Por supuesto, así yo podré cazar y tenerte vigilado.

-No sé si mi madre me dejará ir…

-Tranquilo yo iré junto a ti a pedírselo.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo a conocer a mi madre?- pregunto nervioso.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunte divertida.

-Es que la única chica que le he presentado ha sido Rachel, y ella es como mi hermana.

-Percy todo saldrá bien, además para que te deje ir le diremos que irá tu amigo Leo y también Piper y Thalía mis dos amigas.

-Es un buen comienzo con tu relación con tú suegra- ironizó.

Le bese dulcemente y cambié de tema.

-¿Vienes de la piscina?

-Sí, fui a entrenar un poco, me encanta nadar aunque eso ya lo sabes- me sonrió- ¿Hay algo que no sepas de mí?

-¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

-Touche.

La campana sonó.

-Hora de conocer a mi suegra- me levante de la mesa y comencé a caminar.

Percy me seguía y frené un poco para que pudiéramos ir juntos, entrelacé nuestras manos y caminamos hasta el apartamento de Percy.

-Voy a avisar a mi madre de que llevo visita- Percy cogió el móvil y escribió un mensaje.

Después seguimos caminando y enseguida estuvimos en el edificio, entramos y nos colocamos delante de su piso, Percy comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos su llave pero no la encontraba, y yo reí.

De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer de pelo castaño y una enorme sonrisa, se parecía a la madre de Percy en la antigüedad.

-Percy te has vuelto a olvidar la llaves- lo regañó, él se sonrojo y yo reí- tú debes de ser la chica que tiene loco a mí hijo- me sonrió.

-Soy Annabeth Chase- nos estrechamos las manos.

-Sally Jackson- me sonrió y todos entramos en el apartamento.

Dos platos humeantes estaban en la mesa, y todos nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Perdona que no te haya hecho nada, pero Percy me dijo que ya habías comido.

-Y no se equivocaba- sonreí.

-Estoy tan emocionada, eres la primera novia que mi hijo me presenta.

-¡Mamá!- se quejo Percy.

-Es verdad.

Yo solo reí, esos dos eran el próximo dúo sacapuntas.

-Señora Jackson yo quería comentarle algo.

-Llámame Sally- sonrió- dime lo que quieras, que ahora somos familia.

En este punto Percy estaba rojo cual tomate.

-Es que unas amigas mías: Thalía y Piper van a hacer una acampada este fin de semana además de que Leo se apuntó por todo el morro, yo me preguntaba si Percy podría venir con todos nosotros, y tranquila pues los padre de Thalía vendrán con nosotros- le explique con una sonrisa.

-Si Percy recoge su cuarto, que parece un estercolero, por mí no hay problema.

Percy puso su mano en su cara y salió corriendo a su cuarto, y en cuanto Percy se fue Sally corrió a por un álbum de fotos y se sentó en el sofá.

-Annabeth ven, si empiezas a salir con alguien tienes que saber algo sobre su niñez- me sonrío maléficamente.

Y yo ¿Cómo me iba a negar a hacerle ese favor a mi suegra?

Me senté en el sofá y empezamos a mirar las fotos, en una Percy aparecía de pequeño en calzoncillos en la casa.

-De pequeño a Percy no le gustaba llevar ropa, nada más ponérsela se la quitaba y comenzaba a cantar- nos empezamos a reír.

-¡Mamá!- Percy apareció y nos quitó el álbum.


	34. Hasta que deje de latir

**¡Sigo viva! Tranquilos.**

 **Hazel: Claro que sigues viva.**

 **Nico: Yo no te vi por el inframundo, y mira que paso mucho tiempo en él.**

 **Hades: Además si hubieras muerto yo te habría revivido, Afrodita si no terminas la historia me mata.**

 **Afrodita: ¡Qué mentiroso! Él te revive porque a él le gusta la historia**

 **Hazel: Esta siempre mirando el aparato a ver si actualizaste.**

 **Nico: Móvil***

 **Enebro: Somos personajes de Rick Riordan.**

 **Grover: ¡Qué empiece la historia!**

34 Hasta que deje de latir

Después de una media hora salimos del apartamento de Percy. Los dos caminábamos de la mano por el parque.

-Perdón por lo de mi madre, ella puede ser realmente molesta cuando enseña el álbum- se disculpó.

-A mí me gustaba verte de chiquito, eras muy lindo- le sonreí.

-¿Y ahora no lo soy?

-Ahora eres guapo- él me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-A veces desearía que mi madre no se metería tanto en mis asuntos- suspiro- yo la quiero muchísimo es una gran persona y madre pero a veces es un poco pesada y se mete en todo aspecto de mi vida.

-Como todas las madres, a la mía le encantaba molestar a mi hermano, le preguntaba una y otra vez si tenía novia, yo tenía suerte pues ella estaba más concentrada en Malcom que en mí- sonreí nostálgica.

-A veces me gustaría que no estuviera, a lo que se dedica últimamente es a dejarme en vergüenza delante de mis amigos y novia.

-Percy no deseas eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque yo estoy sin madre, y no hay un solo día en que no la eche de menos a ella o a la abuela incluso a mi hermano y a mi padre, la familia es la más importante que tenemos y hay que cuidarla como ella te cuida a ti, mi madre y mi abuela me ayudaron a llegar hasta ti, si no lo hubieran hecho yo estaría casada con un monstruo y tú conociéndote te habrías tirado por el acantilado- él asintió- la inmortalidad tiene un precio Percy, mientras tú te conservas igual para la eternidad ellos van muriendo delante de tus ojos, tu familia, tus amigos y tú estás castigado a verlos morir uno a uno sin poder hacer nada.

-No sabía nada…

-Claro que no, si no has visto morir año tras año a la gente que quieres no sabes cómo se siente, pero Percy cuida a tu madre es la persona más importante de tú vida, las personas van y vienen pero una madre es para siempre.

-La cuidare- murmuro- mi madre y tú son las personas más importantes de mi vida.

-Así me gusta- murmure y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero Annabeth nosotros no envejeceremos juntos, yo envejeceré y tú tendrás la apariencia por siempre de una chica preciosa de diecisiete años.

-Percy créeme cuando te digo que te seguiré queriendo a pesar de las canas o las arrugas, te querré hasta que tú corazón deje de latir, incluso después- le sonreí.

-¿Por qué eso no me calma?- susurro.

Nos paramos delante de mi edificio.

-Voy a entrar a por mi maleta, no tardare pero igualmente siéntate en el café del otro día.

-Vale- camino hacia el café y coloco su maleta encima de una silla.

En cuanto lo vi sentado entré a gran velocidad dentro del edificio, camine tranquila y en menos que canta un gallo estaba en la habitación haciendo a gran velocidad mi maleta.

-Annabeth- me llamo Thalía- ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Es la única forma- sonreí.

-No me refiero a eso- me gire y la mire a los ojos- me refiero a tú relación.

-¿Y Piper?- intente cambiar de tema.

-Está besuqueándose con Jason en la habitación de él, pero respóndeme.

-Thalía antes querías que estuviera con él y ahora me preguntas eso- gruñí.

-Antes no había visto a la Annabeth enamorada, lo quieres como nunca has querido a nadie Annabeth, sé que tienes cuidado de que nadie sepa nada, pero por algún descuido él puede morir o si los vampiros no le hacen nada él morirá de viejo.

-¿Y eso que más da?- pregunte enfadada- yo lo querré de joven o de anciano, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá.

-Y es eso lo que me asusta- murmuro- una vez murió Annabeth y nunca te recuperaste por completo de eso, nunca hasta ahora que él se ha metido en nuestras vidas, tú y yo sabemos que cuando muera no querrás seguir en este mundo y tampoco lo vas a transformar porque quieres que viva, como tú o Piper o yo o como muchos vampiros, lo que no pudimos vivir.

-Thalía, no puedo estar alejada de él- la lagrimas me empezaban a salir- lo intente, no sabes todo lo que me esforcé por no volver a caer en las garras del amor pero fue imposible porque él puede conmigo.

Thalía se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo.

-Tranquila- me susurraba en el oído- todo está bien.

Me separe de ella y le mire a los ojos.

-Ahora lo que voy a hacer será vivir con él hasta el último momento, disfrutar todo lo que pueda junto a él antes de que no siga con nosotros, porque él ha hecho que mi corazón vuelva a latir, figurativamente- le sonreí.

-Annabeth ¿Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti? ¿No?- yo asentí- pues recuérdalo y antes de que hagas alguna tontería llámame para que te de un torta para ver si espabilas.

Reímos.

-Ahora las dos tenemos que ir con nuestros chicos, él mío esta esperándome abajo para poder ir a nuestro "fin de semana romántico"- hice comillas en el aire- y el tuyo seguramente te esté esperando en su habitación y quiere que vayas pero como querías tener esta charla conmigo le has dicho que irías después.

-Joder Annabeth, estoy empezando a pensar que de verdad eres adivina.

Le sonreí y ella se fue de la habitación.

Yo no era adivina, simplemente al venir a la habitación me había encontrado con Nico en su habitación bastante nervioso y después de la charla que tuve con Thalía simplemente sume dos más dos y me dio el resultado, pero claro ella no tenía porque saberlo.


	35. La cabaña

**Semidioses y semidiosas solo quiero darles las gracias por leer esta novela que lamentablemente está llegando a su fin.**

 **Afrodita: ¡No! No se puede acabar.**

 **Afrodita tranquilízate quedan todavía un par de capítulos.**

 **Afrodita: Menos mal.**

 **Apolo: ¿Y yo cuando salgo?**

 **Los dioses hoy están pesados.**

 **Hermes: Es que Apolo y Afrodita están en sus días.**

 **¿A las diosas y a Apolo les baja?**

 **Hermes: No veas cómo se ponen.**

 **Apolo: A mí no me baja.**

 **Hermes: Dilo a quien se lo crea.**

 **Katie: Somos personajes de Rick Riordan.**

 **Enebro: Y ahora vamos con la historia.**

35 La cabaña

-¿Y a donde vamos?- pregunto Percy nada más verme.

-Hola cariño me alegro de que estés bien- dije imitando su tono de voz.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto de nuevo.

-A Long Island.

-¿Y cómo llegaremos allí?

-Hoy estás con tu faceta curiosa- murmure.

-No me has respondido.

-Cogeremos un taxi- me miro extraño- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué con mis poderes mágicos nos trasportaría a Long Island?- pregunte irónica.

-No, pero no sé, como todo es tan complicado contigo no pensé que fuéramos a hacer algo tan mundano como coger un taxi.

-Si quieres hacemos algo tan mundano como coger el autobús- le sonreí.

-Mejor un taxi, pero el problema será ¿Cómo lo paramos?

Me puse al borde de la acera y cuando vi uno pegue un gran silbido y el taxi se dirigió hacia mí.

-Así- le sonreí.

-Buenos días señorita- el taxista, un hombre regordete con bigote habló.

-¿Nos podría llevar a Long Island?

-Claro, serán veinte dólares, diez ahora diez cuando lleguemos a su destino- le di los diez dólares mientras Percy intentaba colocar las maletas en el maletero.

Percy no podía con las maletas y no las colocaba.

-Disculpe, voy a ayudarlo con las maletas- le sonreí al taxista.

Fui con Percy y como si nada levante las dos maletas y las puse en el maletero.

-Normal, si tienes una fuerza sobre humana- murmuro- y yo podría coger un taxi si fuera una chica y guapa como tú- susurro celoso.

Reí.

-Percy los celos son malos para la salud- dije mientras me sentaba atrás.

Percy no se hizo de rogar y se sentó a mi lado, y el taxi arrancó.

Percy y yo estábamos viendo en silencio el paisaje, como se convertía en una ciudad con un millón de edificios y rascacielos a un pequeño bosque con muchos árboles, quería ir mucho más deprisa que el viento me diera en la cara como cuando corría pero ahora me tenía que acostumbrar con el aire que entraba por la ventanilla, ni punto de comparación.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Percy- pareces distraída.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en correr.

-¿Correr?

-No sabes lo que es que el viento te dé en la cara, cuando corro me siento libre, siento que nada ni nadie me puede parar- sonreí.

-¿Y por qué no viniste corriendo?

-No quería dejarte solo, además me hubiera aburrido mucho porque primero yo llegaría mucho antes y segundo tú no sabes coger un taxi- reí.

El taxi paró.

-Ya hemos llegado- anunció el taxista.

Esta vez Percy pagó y yo me ocupe de las maletas, las llevaba como sí de plumas se tratase, a mí no me pesan pero seguramente a Percy sí.

-¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar?- pregunto mirando el alrededor- yo solo veo un bosque.

-He alquilado el fin de semana una cabaña que hay en el interior- sonreí.

-¿Tenemos que entrar ahí?- pregunto temeroso- sabes que hay lobos sueltos.

-Vamos, te prometo que si aparece algún lobo lo devoraré antes de que salte a por ti.

-¿Y por qué no puede saltar a por ti?- pregunto molesto.

-Porque si salta a por mí ya es un lobo muerto- dije adentrándome en el bosque.

Los dos caminamos por unos diez minutos y Percy ya estaba cansado.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó por enésima vez.

-Poco.

-¿Cuánto…?- lo interrumpí.

-Como vuelvas a preguntarme qué cuanto falta, te juro que dejare que te coman los lobos- gruñí.

-¿Cuánto queda?- pregunto con una sonrisa- no es cuanto falta.

-Pues ahí esta- dije señalando una pequeña cabaña de madera.

Entramos en el cabaña y por dentro era increíble, había cuatro habitaciones, una era la sala de estar donde había un sillón blanco, una gran alfombra roja, encima había una mesa y detrás un televisor de plasma, la siguiente sala era la cocina y era bastante moderna, luego había un cuarto de baño y por último un dormitorio con un cama de matrimonio, una mesita de noche y encima había una lámpara.

-Es genial- sonrió.

Miré por la ventana y ya era de noche, escuche como el estomago de Percy rugía.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí- se sonrojo.

-Yo cocinaré algo.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Fui a un curso de cocina para entretenerme- explique.

Tranquilamente comencé a cocinar una tortilla francesa con una guarnición de guisantes y un zumo de naranja natural, cuando estuvo hecho se lo entregue a Percy.

Probó un poco y siguió comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, que en parte así era.

-Está fantástico, cocinas muy bien- me sonrió.

-Gracias, al final el curso dio sus resultados.

Él asintió y siguió comiendo, en menos de cinco minutos había terminado de cenar, comía a gran velocidad.

Los dos nos acurrucamos en el sofá y comenzamos a ver unas películas, eran las once de la noche cuando apareció la película "la niña del exorcista"

Cogí el mando y fui a cambiar.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Percy.

-Cambiar, Percy esto te dará pesadillas.

-Soy más duro de lo que piensas- gruñó- Annabeth deja la película, quiero verla ¿qué daño me hará?

Al final de la película Percy se encontraba en un rincón del sofá con una manta encima meciéndose.

Sonreí maléficamente, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-Percy- susurre- Percy.

Con mi temperatura le toque su tobillo desnudo y pegó un chillido.

Y yo comencé a reír.

-No tiene gracia- gruñó.

-Si la tiene- reí- ahora vamos a dormir- sonreí.

-Pero… Pero…

-Yo estaré ahí.

Los dos nos acostamos en la cama y al cabo de media hora Percy estaba dormido, me levante silenciosamente y le escribí una nota.

 _Percy voy de caza, si te levantas en medio de la noche vuelve a dormirte no tardare mucho, llegaré antes de que el sol aparezca, si algo o alguien viene a por ti corre y escóndete detrás de un arbusto, y no Percy, la niña del exorcista no vendrá a por ti así que no te pongas histérico si escuchas un ruido._

 _PD: Hay zumo en la nevera._

 _Un beso Annabeth._

Deje la nota enla mesa de noche y salí a cazar


End file.
